Cóctel de Seducción
by Marie Lillian Swan Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan busca amor… aunque sea con su ex novio. Pero cuando lo ve en aquella fiesta con otra mujer, besa al hombre que tiene más cerca. Sin embargo, Edward Cullen no quiere poner fin al beso… ADAPTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

Argumento:

Para el cóctel perfecto, mezcle lo siguiente:

-Una mujer decidida a encontrar a la seductora que lleva dentro.

-Un playboy famoso e increíblemente sexy.

-Una loca fiesta.

-Un beso impulsivo que lleve a una noche de pasión explosiva.

Isabella Swan busca amor… aunque sea con su ex novio. Pero cuando lo ve en aquella fiesta con otra mujer, besa al hombre que tiene más cerca. Sin embargo, Edward Cullen no quiere poner fin al beso…

CAPITULO 1

Isabella Swan miró a su alrededor, en la atestada pista de baile de Decadente, con sus luces de colores vibrantes y su música demasiado alta, y se preguntó qué narices hacía allí.

La culpa, claro, era de Alice, su mejor amiga, que la había arrastrado allí en Nochevieja.

—¿Quiere soplar? —un hombre guapísimo, que llevaba una camiseta negra ajustada con la palabra «Decadente» pintada en letras blancas, le tendió algo con una sonrisa seductora.

—¿Cómo dice? —Isabella enarcó una ceja con un gesto altivo que había perfeccionado a los ocho años, después de ver muchas horas Star Trek y pasar mucho tiempo en el cuarto de baño hasta que hubo convencido a sus músculos faciales de que se movieran de ese modo.

—Para medianoche —repuso el hombre—. Para hacer ruido.

—Oh. Claro. De acuerdo. Gracias —ella tomó el matasuegras y sonrió al adonis—. Genial. Gracias. Será divertido —hablaba deprisa, con intención de alejarlo y volver a su penosa situación de estar sola en un bar en Nochevieja, la noche por excelencia en la que todo el mundo tenía una cita.

No debería estar allí.

El adonis se perdió en la multitud e Isabella buscó a Alice con la mirada para decirle que ya estaba harta y que se iba a casa. Al menos allí podría acurrucarse debajo de una manta y ponerse cómoda en chándal. Y en casa no se sentiría como una tonta a medianoche, cuando todos los demás se besaran apasionadamente y ella se quedara mirando.

Pero Alice no estaba a la vista. Aunque, francamente, aquello no era mucho problema. Porque la mirada de Isabella cayó sobre lo que sólo podía describir como un hombre extraordinario. Alto y delgado, ataviado con el uniforme texano, vaqueros lo bastante ajustados para que una mujer pudiera apreciar su ropa interior y la camisa blanca inmaculada abrochada hasta el cuello a pesar del calor generado por la multitud de cuerpos de la habitación.

Desde donde estaba, veía que tenía unos ojos verdes, que en aquel momento observaban la habitación como si fuera su reino. Y, oh, sí, parecía de sangre real. Desde el modo en que miraba hasta la pelusa de barba que adornaba su mandíbula fuerte, resultaba tan perfecto que, si hubiera sido una foto, Isabella habría jurado que la habían alterado digitalmente. Aquel hombre era el equivalente visual a una sobredosis de helado de chocolate, rico, maravilloso y muy malo para el cuerpo.

«Tranquila, chica».

Por otra parte… ¿por qué iba a dejar de mirarlo?

El hombre era sexy y la miraba. Y ella estaba sola y, en aquel momento, muy, muy disponible.

Dio un paso en su dirección, pero se detuvo cuando un hombre grueso con una camiseta de Decadente se acercó al señor Texano. Hablaron un momento y después aquella fantasía de hombre siguió al otro en dirección contraria con expresión dura.

Isabella asumió que el empleado trabajaba en Seguridad. Lo que implicaba que el texano de la realeza trabajaba también con los de Seguridad o acababan de echarlo del club.

Fuera como fuera, no le servía. Si estaba con los de Seguridad, estaba trabajando. Y si lo habían echado… Bueno, estaba más que preparada para una noche salvaje con un hombre sexy, pero pretendía mantener un asomo de responsabilidad en su loca aventura. Tener aventuras con hombres a los que echaban de discotecas no entraba en su lista de cosas inteligentes que hacer.

Lástima. El señor Realeza era muy apuesto. Y ella quería un hombre, maldición. Quería intimidad. Quería desahogar parte de la frustración sexual que había ido acumulando desde que rompiera con Jacob. Hacía meses que no se desnudaba con nadie y empezaba a ansiar el contacto de un hombre.

«Podrías tenerlo, Isabella».

Hizo una mueca. Oh, sí. Podía tener un hombre, claro. Jacob. Su ex. El hombre que la había dejado después de salir casi un año. Después, cuando ella había cometido la tontería de llamarlo sólo para ver si había alguna posibilidad de volver, él había decidido que el sexo era una buena herramienta de reconciliación.

Y la estúpida de ella había estado a punto de acostarse con él. Pero había ganado su respeto por sí misma y había salido de la estancia sin molestarse ni siquiera en dar un portazo, dejando a Jacob con cara de sorpresa y los pantalones a la altura de los tobillos.

«Sí, bueno, chico. La próxima vez piensa en eso antes de dejarme».

En la parte de superioridad moral de la ecuación, se sentía bastante bien consigo misma. En la parte de «excitada sexualmente y luego privada de sexo» estaba tensa como un alambre desde entonces y se preguntaba si no se había castigado a sí misma tanto como a él.

—Hiciste lo correcto —Alice se materializó a su lado con una copa de champán en la mano. Se la tendió a Isabella, quien la tomó agradecida.

—¿Tan evidente es lo que estoy pensando?

Su amiga sonrió.

—Sólo porque yo te conozco muy bien.

Isabella suspiró y tomó un sorbo de champán.

—No es justo, ¿de acuerdo? Hicimos ese pacto de Navidad de ir a por lo que queremos —levantó la copa y la inclinó un poco para señalar a Alice—, y las dos sabíamos que lo que queríamos eran hombres. Y tú acabas con el hombre de tus sueños y yo con Jacob con los pantalones por los tobillos y yo saliendo por la puerta.

—¿Quién dijo que tuviera que ser un pacto de Navidad? Las fiestas no han acabado. Todavía tienes tiempo —su amiga sonrió con malicia.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Ahora estás emparejada.

—¿Eso es lo que tú quieres?

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez no esta noche —confesó—. Esta noche me conformaría con darme el lote en el asiento trasero de un coche.

Alice se echó a reír.

—Es culpa mía —añadió Isabella—. No tenía por qué dejar plantado a Jacob.

—Sí tenías.

—Tienes razón —repuso Isabella.

La verdad era que no debería haberlo llamado. Cierto que había dicho a todo el mundo que la ruptura la había destrozado, pero en realidad la había destrozado más que hubieran roto sus planes de futuro y de familia, que la marcha de aquel hombre en particular. Porque lo que quería era una familia… raíces. Había comprado una casa, trabajaba como voluntaria en dos organizaciones de caridad en Dallas y su trayectoria profesional iba bien encaminada.

Había pasado los dos últimos años trabajando para la jueza Esme Platt, del Tribunal de Apelaciones, y había aceptado hacía poco un puesto en la sección de apelaciones del prestigioso bufete Vulturi y Jenks. El puesto tenía sus desventajas, pues no podía imaginar una jefa mejor que la jueza Platt. Aquella mujer no era sólo una abogada brillante, sino también una persona sabia e Isabella la respetaba mucho. Le costaba creer que en julio dejaría a la jueza para entrar en el sector privado.

Su padre, un senador por el estado de Texas, quería que ella entrara en el bufete que él había ayudado a fundar antes de dedicarse a la política, pero Isabella estaba decidida a dejar su propia marca. Si entraba en un despacho que ya lucía su apellido en la puerta, sería después de haber llevado casos en la Corte Suprema, haber aparecido en el American Bar Journal y en el Dallas Morning News. Así podría entrar por la puerta sabiendo que merecía estar allí por lo que había logrado, no por su padre.

En conjunto, estaba bien instalada en su mundo. Sólo quería alguien con quien compartirlo. Pero Jacob no era ese hombre, por mucho que ella hubiera intentado fingir que sí.

Aun así, el hogar y la familia estaban muy bien como meta, pero aquella Nochevieja se conformaría con un baile lento y un beso apasionado. Y si había algo más que eso, sería feliz.

Suspiró y terminó el resto del champán de la copa.

—¿Dónde está Jasper? —preguntó a Alice, en alusión al «mejor amigo convertido en novio convertido en hombre de sus sueños».

—Se ha encontrado con un amigo. Pero creo que debo ir a buscarlo. Sólo faltan quince minutos para medianoche.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Creo que me iré.

—Ni se te ocurra. Diviértete. Besa al barman. Baila. Bebe champán.

—Oh, créeme —repuso Isabella—. Estoy de acuerdo con el plan del champán.

Normalmente no bebía mucho, pero entre el aburrimiento y los nervios, había bebido al menos cuatro copas y empezaba a notarlo.

—No debería estar aquí —prosiguió—. Mi madre me suplicó que fuera a Austin a la fiesta en la mansión del gobernador. Podría estar relacionándome con los jueces y haciendo contactos —suspiró—. En serio. Me gustaría irme.

—¿Y nuestro pacto? Tienes que actuar, chica. Ir a por lo que quieres.

—Quizá lo que quiero es estar en la cama con un vaso de vino y ver Cuando Harry encontró a Sally.

Alice adoptó una expresión grave.

—Para empezar, ahora no puedes conducir —señaló la copa de champán—. Y además, es Nochevieja.

—Pero Nochevieja sin un acompañante no es divertida. Y Navidad tampoco lo fue —añadió, aunque no sentía amargura. De verdad que no. Estaba encantada con que Jasper y Alice se hubieran liado por fin. Simplemente, le habría gustado que su pacto prenavideño de «asumir el control de sus vidas» le hubiera funcionado igual de bien a ella.

—Te dejaría besar a Jasper, pero me pondría celosa —Alice le guiñó el ojo.

Isabella dio un empujón a su amiga en dirección a la barra.

—Vete a buscarlo, yo estoy bien. Quizá me hable algún pobre hombre y me convierta en su esclava sexual por esta noche —añadió, pensando en el texano de la realeza, alias «el hombre que se largó».

—Eso es. Así me gusta —Alice le dio un abrazo rápido y desapareció entre la multitud, dejando a Isabella sintiéndose como una tonta allí sola con el reloj a punto de iniciar la cuenta atrás.

—¡Maldita sea!

Se preguntó si Alice se daría cuenta si salía y se sentaba en su coche. Podía fingir que necesitaba algo, esperar en el coche a que el reloj diera la medianoche y volver cuando terminaran los besos. Eso al menos la salvaría de la depresión intensa asociada con la soledad crónica.

Armada con ese plan, salió por una puerta cercana y se encontró, no delante de la discoteca sino en un patio de suelo de piedra. La música de dentro no se oía allí y en su lugar había una clásica que daba a aquel oasis una sensación de relajación que Isabella apreció mucho.

Pero, por lo que parecía, no había modo de pasar del patio al aparcamiento, y estaba a punto de volver atrás cuando volvió a ver al señor Pecado-y-Sexo. Esa vez, sin embargo, charlaba con un grupo de mujeres esplendorosas. Isabella suspiró y estaba debatiendo si debía acercarse e incluirse entre las fans cuando el grupo se apartó y empezó a alejarse en distintas direcciones, con lo que quedaron el texano y ella, y él la miraba con un fuego en los ojos que resultaba inconfundible.

Isabella respiró hondo y tomó otra copa de champán de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por allí. Se volvió, pues no quería que el texano viera que bebía un trago grande para darse valor, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que carecía de práctica en el terreno del coqueteo. Había salido con Jacob, sí, pero lo había conocido a través del amigo de un amigo, no se lo había encontrado en un bar atestado. Y antes de eso… bueno, siempre había sido la chica que estudiaba, no la chica que iba de fiesta.

Ahora lamentaba aquel déficit en su educación porque iba a tener que encontrar el modo de acercarse a hablar con aquel hombre. Tenía que ir a por lo que quería, ¿no? ¿No era eso lo que habían pactado Alice y ella?

Y en aquel momento, no había ninguna duda de que, si quería a alguien a su lado a medianoche, ése era el señor Decadente.

Cuando se giró de nuevo, estaba llena de fuerza, segura de sí misma… y completamente sola.

O no completamente sola, pues había varias docenas de personas en el patio, pero el hombre al que buscaba ya no estaba.

¡Maldición!

—No es un buen momento para perder a su acompañante.

Isabella se giró, cosa que hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas debido al champán, y se encontró delante de una rubia esplendorosa que llevaba otra bandeja con champán.

—¿Perdón? ¿Mi acompañante?

—Tiene usted una expresión de «¿dónde narices se ha metido ahora?».

—¡Oh! —Isabella miró a su alrededor, mortificada por lucir una expresión anhelante respecto a un desconocido—. No, mire, yo sólo…

—La cuenta atrás empezará pronto —dijo la camarera—. Encuéntrelo rápido.

Y antes de que Isabella pudiera explicarle a aquella mujer, a la que indudablemente no le importaba nada, que el apuesto decadente no era su acompañante, la camarera le puso una copa en la mano y se largó a entregar copas a otras personas.

Isabella suspiró. Y, puesto que la tenía en la mano, bebió de la copa y volvió a mirar a su alrededor en el patio, pero sin suerte.

Por supuesto, aquello no significaba nada. El patio empezaba a llenarse de gente y, cuando Isabella echó atrás la cabeza como hacían otras personas, comprendió por qué: la luna llena colgaba en el cielo bañándolos a todos con su luz.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que la música del interior del club se había parado y la música del patio también, sustituidas ambas por la voz cálida de Seth, quien se presentó como el director de Decadente.

—De parte de todo el personal de Decadente y de la mía, queremos desearles a todos un feliz Año Nuevo. Agarren a su acompañante y prepárense a brindar porque sólo faltan treinta segundos para la medianoche.

Hubo algunos movimientos apresurados de personas que buscaban una copa de última hora y después la multitud empezó a contar hacia atrás desde quince, guiados por la voz de Seth en el micrófono. Isabella unió su voz a las otras porque pensó que quizá eso le haría entrar en el espíritu de la fiesta, y tomó un pequeño sorbo de champán en cada segundo hasta que llegaron a…

—Cuatro —tomó un sorbo.

—Tres —alzó la vista porque se apartó la multitud.

—Dos —vio a Jacob. Jacob. ¡Y estaba con una mujer! ¡Una mujer! Aunque no le importaba nada con quién saliera, y quizá fuera una chiquillada por su parte, no quería que la viera allí sola cuando él tenía a una mujer del brazo.

—Uno —y Jacob también la vio a ella.

Isabella se volvió… con un poco de suerte, él no la habría visto… y chocó con el señor Texano de la Realeza.

Tal vez fue el champán. O quizá fue su espíritu aventurero o las ganas de darle en las narices a Jacob. O quizá todo fue obra de un diablillo tentador. Isabella no lo sabía. Pero lo cierto fue que ella miró sus ojos verdes claro, le colocó las manos en los hombros, se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

«Lo he besado», pensó un momento después, aunque Isabella no sabía cómo le funcionaba el cerebro. Había besado a un desconocido.

Y no a un desconocido cualquiera, sino a su apuesto texano.

Y no sólo lo había besado ella, sino que él le había devuelto el beso.

Mejor dicho, se lo seguía devolviendo, porque, aunque a ella le daba vueltas la cabeza, el beso se prolongaba y se prolongaba y era delicioso. Era increíble. Era fantástico y mucho más.

Y si Jacob los miraba, pues mejor, porque Isabella sabía que Jacob nunca la había besado así. Con firmeza, pero también con suavidad en los lugares indicados. Con sólo un toque de lengua que sabía a champán, a chocolate y a fresas.

Abrió la boca con un suspiro para recibirlo mejor y él aprovechó inmediatamente la oportunidad y deslizó la lengua en la boca de ella como si no deseara nada más que saborearla; y el cuerpo de ella pareció disolverse en un suspiro, dejándola como sin huesos y completamente a merced de él.

Lo cual no era ningún problema, pues él la sostenía con firmeza. Con una mano en la nuca de ella y los dedos entre los rizos salvajes del pelo que ella había dejado suelto y la otra mano en la parte baja de la espalda, donde las puntas de los dedos rozaban la curva de su trasero causando una sensación muy erótica.

Él aumentó la presión de la mano y la acercó hacia sí hasta que estuvieron cadera con cadera y ella pudo sentir el efecto que tenía en él. Un efecto muy duro, y aunque sabía que debía sentirse avergonzada, o al menos retroceder para que los dos pudieran respirar un poco, hizo exactamente lo contrario y se apretó contra él, que bajó la mano para colocarla con firmeza en su trasero y apretarla más todavía contra sí.

¡Sí, sí, oh, por el amor de todo lo sagrado, sí!

Ella se movió, imaginando que la mano de él bajaba todavía más. Imaginando que aquellos dedos recorrían la curva de su trasero para deslizarse después entre sus piernas y acariciarla hasta llegar al orgasmo.

Y sintió que se humedecía sólo de pensar en aquella caricia. ¿Cómo sería si las manos de él llegaban a tocarla así de verdad? ¿Si de verdad acababa aquel hombre en su cama?

«Oh, santo cielo, sí».

Tal vez fuera la química, o el champán, o el destino jugando con el corazón de los mortales, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada que no fuera llevárselo a la cama y ser penetrada por él. La habitación daba vueltas y él era lo único que se mantenía firme. Lo único que ella quería.

Y entonces, maldito fuera el mundo entero, él empezó a apartarse, con gentileza, suavemente, sólo lo suficiente para interrumpir el beso, y el fuego que ella vio en sus ojos casi hizo que se derritiera.

—Feliz Año Nuevo a ti también —sonrió él.

—Está empezando muy bien.

—Te he visto —dijo él, con una voz que sólo tienen los hombres soñados, suave como la de una estrella de la radio, pero con un toque de buen vendedor. Una voz que podía susurrarle toda la noche a una mujer en la cama. Una voz que podía llevarla al orgasmo sin necesidad de tocarla.

—¿Ah, sí? —ella se derretía. De eso no había ninguna duda. Se derretía.

—Dentro. Te he visto. Tú también me has visto.

—Sí —ella se acercó un paso más y cerró la distancia que se había abierto entre ellos cuando él interrumpió el beso. «Bésame». «Bésame otra vez».

—¿En qué pensabas cuando me mirabas? —él la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a sí.

Isabella tragó saliva con los ojos fijos en aquellos labios, recordando el beso. Sabía muy bien lo que pensaba en ese momento, pero el pasado… el pasado resultaba confuso.

—Me cuesta mucho esfuerzo conseguir que mi cerebro funcione.

—¿De verdad? Porque yo sí sé lo que pensaba yo.

—¿Sí? —la pregunta brotó como un aliento suave, y llena de anhelo.

—Esto —repuso él. Y con la luz plateada de la luna cayendo sobre ellos, acercó los labios y le dio el beso que ella esperaba.


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Exquisita.

A Edward le costaba trabajo pensar debido al conjuro que le había echado la mujer que tenía en los brazos, y Edward Cullen no era hombre que se dejara atrapar fácilmente en conjuros. No, el hombre al que Entertainment Weekly había descrito como «el príncipe de las discotecas», el hombre que había dejado su casa de Dallas a los diecinueve años para buscar fortuna en Los Ángeles, el hombre responsable de las cinco discotecas más populares de la zona de Los Ángeles, que había acogido dos fiestas de después de los Oscars con actrices hermosas colgadas de su brazo, ese hombre no se veía a menudo sorprendido por una mujer.

Aquella mujer, sin embargo…

Algo en ella le había llamado la atención.

Y no era su belleza, aunque con sus rizos castaños claros y sus ojos de color chocolate, que parecían a la vez suaves e inquisitivos, resultaba muy atractiva. Pero no era eso. Era más bien como una chispa, como un arco de electricidad que se creaba entre ellos siempre que miraba en su dirección.

Estaba seguro de que ella también lo había sentido, y por eso él se había abierto paso entre la multitud a medianoche para situarse cerca de ella.

La había visto por primera vez hablando con su amiga y le había llamado la atención su modo de moverse, su postura recta y segura de sí a pesar de sentirse obviamente fuera de lugar. Lo más normal habría sido que se fijara en ella y al momento siguiente la olvidara. Dios sabía que conocía y veía a cientos de mujeres todas las noches. Pero ella le había interesado lo suficiente para que no sólo se fijara, sino que además diera las gracias en silencio a las circunstancias que lo habían arrastrado de vuelta a aquel agujero infernal de Texas.

Él no quería volver. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ya resultaba bastante difícil soportar a distancia las críticas constantes de sus padres de que nunca llegaría a nada. Allí, con ellos a pocos kilómetros, el ruido de sus palabras desalentadoras era casi ensordecedor. Era como si sólo pudieran ver al chico disléxico que había sido, el rebelde que se empeñaba en hacer amigos a toda costa ya que no podía sacar buenas notas. El que se metía en peleas con los chicos y en situaciones comprometedoras con las chicas. Los profesores lo habían descrito como un chico problemático que no quería aplicarse y sus padres se habían mostrado de acuerdo. Y aunque Edward se había mudado a California y conseguido triunfar en su mundo, ellos seguían viendo sólo un fracasado.

¡Que se fueran todos al infierno! Edward no entendía por qué le seguía importando lo que pensaban.

Porque le importaba. No quería que fuera así, pero le importaba, y por eso había creído siempre que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerle regresar a Dallas.

Por supuesto, tampoco había imaginado nunca a James Witherdale. Pero cuando la ganadora al Óscar a la mejor actriz de ese año le había presentado a aquel multimillonario de Dubai en una fiesta de Hollywood, Edward había oído claramente a la oportunidad llamando a su puerta. Tal vez no pudiera leer un libro de cuentas sin que los números salieran flotando de la página, pero sabía muy bien cómo hacer crecer esos números. Se había sentado con Witherdale y le había contado todo lo que había logrado durante esos años en Los Ángeles. Desde que empezara con diecinueve años como un autónomo ambicioso que trabajaba en todos los clubs que querían contratarlo, hasta el día en el que cortó la cinta que inauguraba su quinta discoteca.

No era sorprendente que Witherdale hubiera oído hablar de él. En Los Ángeles, cuando un hombre tan joven como él empieza a ganar tanto dinero como ganaba él, cuando en internet se habla del éxito de sus discotecas, los medios de comunicación empiezan a fijarse. Al principio lo llamaron el Chico Maravillas, pero luego, cuando ya tenía veintiocho años y llevaba unos cuantos en los negocios, habían empezado a decir que era un playboy y salía a menudo en la prensa del corazón con alguna estrella colgada del brazo.

A Edward no le importaba eso. Cuanta más publicidad le hacían a él, más populares se volvían sus discotecas. Y la verdad era que no tenía la menor intención de cambiar el modo en que vivía. Su estilo de vida nocturno lo había sacado de la pobreza, le había hecho ganar más de quince minutos de fama en el programa de televisión Buenos días, América, había hecho que la prensa se fijara en él y había llevado a la realeza de Hollywood a llamar a su puerta para pedirle entradas y pases a eventos especiales y fiestas exclusivas.

Si eso llevaba consigo que tenían que llamarlo «chico fiestas», podía soportarlo aunque hubiera cumplido ya los treinta años.

En realidad, estaba dispuesto a soportar lo que fuera preciso por que creciera su negocio y por ser el hombre que sus padres estaban seguros de que no sería nunca. Triunfador. Rico. Respetado.

Y ese «lo que fuera preciso» lo había llevado de vuelta a Dallas.

Se había llevado bien con Witherdale, pero el multimillonario no soltaba su dinero sólo porque alguien le cayera bien. Y cuando Edward le contó su idea de expandir sus discotecas por Europa y Asia, el inversor se había mostrado interesado pero precavido.

—Me caes bien —le había dicho—, pero sólo te has puesto a prueba en una ciudad. ¿Cómo sé que tienes la chispa para hacer que esto funcione?

—La tengo —había respondido Edward—. Dime cómo te puedo convencer y lo haré.

—Tengo dos propiedades —había dicho Witherdale. Y luego había sonreído y Edward había sabido exactamente lo que quería. Era muy sencillo. Edward tenía ocho meses para poner en forma Decadente, el club de Witherdale. Trabajar con los empleados, hacer consultas, hacer lo que hubiera que hacer.

Y al mismo tiempo, tenía también que insuflar vida en un establecimiento que Witherdale estaba pensando vender. Una propiedad fea que nunca había dado beneficios. Witherdale y él habían acordado un reparto al cincuenta por ciento y la propiedad sería lanzada como una sucursal de Paraíso, la primera discoteca de Edward en California y la más popular.

Si ambas propiedades despegaban antes de que terminara el plazo de los ocho meses, Witherdale había prometido financiar la expansión de Edward.

Y éste había pensado que era demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

Pero cuando se enteró de dónde estaban las propiedades, vio la broma pesada que le gastaba el destino.

Podía cumplir su mayor sueño, el de convertirse en el Wolfgang Puck o el Gordon Ramsay de las discotecas, pero para lograrlo tenía que pasar por el infierno.

Por supuesto, había aceptado.

Llevaba ya seis meses en Dallas y le quedaban dos más de condena. Y estaba deseando salir de aquella maldita ciudad.

Apartó de sí aquellos pensamientos. No importaba. Nada de eso importaba. Ahora estaba allí, en el club, y la mujer que tenía en los brazos llevaba unos minutos haciendo mucho más agradable su presencia allí.

Desde el momento en que la había visto, había pensado acercarse a hablar con ella. Llevarla a la sección VIP de la discoteca, invitarla a una copa y sacarla a bailar.

No se le había ocurrido que ella se echaría en sus brazos y lo besaría de aquel modo. Como si deseara hacerlo.

Ella gimió un poco y su cuerpo suave se apretó más contra él. Edward podía saborear el champán en sus labios y la había visto vaciar al menos un par de copas llenas mientras recorría el lugar buscando a alguien. Alguien que no era él, aunque Edward tenía que admitir que lo aquel idiota se perdía lo ganaba él.

Se sentía excitado, anhelante, y quería tocarla. No sólo como la tocaba en ese momento, sino tocarla entera. Quería sentir su piel bajo los dedos, posar las manos en sus pechos desnudos. Cerrar la boca en los pezones y sentirlos endurecerse al lamerlos y acariciarlos con la lengua.

Era lo que quería, y estaba acostumbrado a conseguir siempre lo que quería.

En aquel momento, quería su despacho privado. Desgraciadamente, no había montando un despacho en Decadente porque su papel allí era sólo de asesor y, en lugar de ello, había alquilado uno en las Torres Wardman, en el centro, y el centro estaba demasiado lejos para sus propósitos actuales.

Pero le hubiera gustado que no lo estuviera. Porque daba igual en quién pensara ella cuando entró en Decadente, pues en ese momento, estaba concentrada sólo en él. Al menos hasta que…

—¿Isabella?

La voz masculina llegó por la izquierda, y la mujer que estaba en sus brazos, alias Isabella, se apartó con gentileza y abrió mucho los ojos con expresión nerviosa.

—Oh. Jacob. ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí!

Por supuesto, Edward podía ver que no era ninguna sorpresa.

—Te he visto desde ahí enfrente y he pensado que debía venir a saludarte.

—Claro —la sonrisa de Isabella era excesivamente cortés—. Muy bien —movió las manos en el aire como si no estuviera segura de qué hacer con ellas—. Feliz Año Nuevo.

—Igualmente —miró a Edward y le tendió la mano—. Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerlo. Soy Jacob Black, de Publicidad Power.

Edward le estrechó la mano buscando el nombre en su mente. Había aprendido tiempo atrás que no podía confiar en notas y se había entrenado para recordar nombres y caras. Conocía aquel nombre. Jacob Black tenía fama de ser uno de los publicistas más prometedores de Texas y tenía en mente pedir a su secretaria que lo llamara para organizar un encuentro. Ahora intuía que ya no iba a tener que molestar a Angela con el encargo. Si no se equivocaba, Jacob Black no se había acercado para saludar a Isabella, sino para presentarse.

—Escuche —dijo Jacob—. No soy de la gente que sepa fingir y la verdad es que he venido esta noche aquí con la esperanza de conocerlo.

Edward vio la expresión confusa de Isabella. Jacob sabía quién era, pero ella no tenía ni idea. Aquello le sorprendió y agradó, porque no recordaba la última vez que una mujer se había sentido atraída sólo por él y no por lo que significaba ser Edward Cullen.

Jacob sonrió a Isabella.

—Supongo que podía haberte pedido que nos presentaras —dijo—. No sabía que conocías al señor Cullen.

—Sí, bueno… —ella arrugó la frente como si estuviera pensando lo que podía decir a continuación.

Edward no supo qué le impulsaba, pero le tomó la mano y le dio un beso suave en la palma.

—Nuestra relación ha sido como un torbellino.

Isabella abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, y Edward vio en su cara el debate que sostenía en su mente. ¿Debía mencionar que no tenían ninguna relación o dejarse llevar?

Empezaba a pensar que ella estaba a punto de decir la verdad cuando una pelirroja flacucha con tacones de aguja y una sonrisa tan grande como Texas se acercó y tomó a Jacob de la mano.

—Yo sé mucho de torbellinos —dijo éste—. Les presento a Vanessa.

Isabella abrió mucho los ojos.

La chica sonrió aún más.

—Soy la novia de Jacob.

A Isabella le daba vueltas la cabeza y estaba segura de que no era sólo por el champán. Para empezar, ¿por qué sabía Jacob quién era aquel texano? Edward Cullen. El nombre le sonaba, pero con la confusión que tenía en la cabeza, no podía saber de qué.

¿Y qué narices hacía Jacob con una novia? ¿Aquél era el mismo Jacob que había intentado acostarse con ella sólo unos días antes de Navidad?

Por otra parte, había sido Vanessa la que había utilizado la palabra «novia», no él, así que quizá la chica exageraba.

Isabella apartó de sí aquel pensamiento. En realidad, ¿qué importaba si Vanessa era su novia, su prometida o una simple conocida? En aquel momento, sólo quería que se fueran los dos. No sabía por qué Edward interesaba a Jacob, pero sabía muy bien por qué le interesaba a ella. Y lo quería sólo para sí.

Al parecer, el pensamiento positivo tenía su fuerza, pues Jacob retrocedió un paso como si se fuera a retirar. Isabella bailó mentalmente de felicidad, pero tropezó cuando Vanessa lo tomó del brazo.

—Deberías invitarlos, cariño.

—Tesoro, no creo que sea el momento —repuso él, aunque Isabella lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que Jacob jamás desaprovechaba una oportunidad de bailarle el agua a un cliente potencial y por un momento se preguntó si Vanessa y él habían planeado de antemano la invitación para lo que quiera que fuera.

—Pediré a mi secretaria que llame para organizar un encuentro con el señor Cullen la semana que viene —prosiguió Jacob—. ¿Le parece bien? —preguntó a Edward—. Me encantaría hablarle de la publicidad para la gran inauguración de Paraíso. Sé que tienen a otra compañía para este sitio, pero creo sinceramente que Publicidad Power tiene los contactos y los conocimientos necesarios para lograr que Paraíso cause sensación. Y ahora que falta un mes para la inauguración, es hora de que echemos un vistazo a sus planes de Relaciones Públicas. Mi objetivo sería que Paraíso de Dallas abriera con mucho más ruido que ninguna de sus discotecas de California.

Isabella comprendió por fin.

—Eres Edward Cullen —dijo de pronto, cosa que no hubiera hecho sin el champán—. ¡Por supuesto!

Jacob la miró.

—Tú no…

—Es una broma privada —intervino Edward—. Cuando nos conocimos, ella no sabía quién era.

—¡Ah! —suspiró Vanessa, al parecer encantada.

—Llame a mi despacho —dijo Edward a Jacob—. Dígale a mi secretaria que nos reserve treinta minutos. Si me gusta lo que oigo, seguiremos a partir de ahí.

—Me parece bien —dijo Jacob, con el aspecto de un hombre al que acabara de tocarle la lotería—. Lo estoy deseando.

—¿Por qué no los invitas a la fiesta? —dijo Vanessa.

Jacob miró a Isabella.

—Oh, no sé…

—¿Pero por qué no? Sé que a papá le gustaría conocer al señor Cullen, y vosotros dos tendríais ocasión de conoceros fuera de los negocios. Además —dijo a Isabella con una sonrisa brillante—, será agradable tener a alguien que no sea relaciones públicas. Usted no lo es, ¿verdad?

—Derecho. Apelaciones —repuso Isabella—. ¿Quién es su padre? —pregunto, aunque tenía la sensación de que ya lo sabía.

—Marco Powers. Es el dueño de la empresa en la que trabaja Jacob —apretó el brazo de éste—. Acaba de invitarlo a ser socio.

—Eso es genial —repuso Isabella, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse si Jacob la había dejado para salir con Vanessa y acercarse más a su padre. O quizá era que Isabella había crecido en una familia de políticos y veía ese tipo de maquinaciones por todas partes.

—Vendrán, ¿verdad?

—¿Cuándo es? —preguntó Edward.

—Mañana. Es nuestra fiesta anual de Año Nuevo con los clientes en el complejo Starr. Es muy informal. Vengan.

La idea de una fiesta con Jacob no estaba en la lista de Isabella de cosas que hacer el primer día del año.

—No creo que…

—Será fabuloso —la interrumpió Vanessa—. Y habrá varias personas de su gremio. Acabamos de firmar con Swan y Taylor para hacer unos spots publicitarios —añadió, mencionando el bufete que el padre de Isabella había ayudado a fundar—. Y sé que vendrán al menos cinco procuradores y docenas de abogados. Nunca se sabe a quién se puede conocer allí.

Isabella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y usted no trabaja allí?

—¿Yo? No. Pero vigilo a mis hombres —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. Vamos, vengan. No tienen que quedarse todo el día.

Isabella vaciló, midiendo la posibilidad de relacionarse contra la realidad de estar en una fiesta con Jacob. Al final, ganó lo primero. ¿Por qué no? Los clientes de un abogado de apelaciones eran otros abogados. Y nunca era demasiado pronto para empezar a hacer contactos.

Edward le pasó un brazo por la cintura y su proximidad hizo temblar a Isabella de anticipación de volver a estar a solas con él. Más que eso, de tener a aquel hombre todo el día siguiente. Pero cuando esa idea entró en su cabeza, supo que era ridícula. Para empezar, un beso apasionado en Nochevieja no se traducía necesariamente en una noche salvaje, ni en una educada cita diurna. Y aquello seguramente sería especialmente verdad con un hombre como Edward Cullen. Isabella no solía prestar atención a los cotilleos de los famosos, pero había visto suficiente para saber que Edward era el tipo de hombre al que, cada vez que hacían una foto, tenía una chica distinta del brazo.

Tal vez quisiera una noche con ella; y sí, ella esperaba que así fuera. Pero las probabilidades de que quisiera prolongarlo en otra cosa eran muy pequeñas.

Era una idea deprimente, sobre todo cuando comprendió que no podía ir a la fiesta sin él. Porque no era ella la que interesaba a Jacob. Ni personalmente ni para su campaña publicitaria. Lo que implicaba que se sentiría como una tonta yendo a esa fiesta si Edward no la acompañaba. ¿Y qué probabilidades había de eso teniendo en cuenta que acababa de conocerlo?

—La verdad es que me encantaría —repuso Isabella, que optó por el camino más seguro—. Pero me temo que mañana tengo planes.

—Teníamos planes —intervino Edward con una voz que hizo que ella conjurara todo tipo de fantasías—. Pero los hemos cancelado. ¿No te acuerdas? Mañana estamos libres.

Isabella lo miró con sorpresa y optimismo, y él le guiñó el ojo y sonrió con picardía. Miró a Jacob y Vanessa con una sonrisa radiante.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación. Nos encantaría asistir.


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

—No es que esté descontenta con el resultado, ¿pero y si hubiera tenido planes de verdad?

Estaban sentados en la barra y Edward tenía la mano en la rodilla de ella, con los dedos un poco metidos bajo el dobladillo de la falda. Un gesto aparentemente casual, pero que producía un efecto importante y a Isabella le costaba mucho concentrarse, por no decir respirar.

—¿Tenías planes?

—Bueno, tenía que ir al hospital a donar un riñón, pero supongo que ya no lo haré.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y le puso la mano en el vientre.

—Cualquiera sería muy afortunado de conseguir un riñón tuyo.

Isabella no sonrió. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando apenas podía pensar? Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso.

El contacto de él, su olor… hasta el sonido suave de su respiración eran algo que la volvía loca, y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no agarrarle la mano y subirla hasta el pecho antes de bajarla luego adonde en realidad quería tenerla.

Porque deseaba sentirlo a él. Sentir sus manos por todo el cuerpo. Y la pregunta que llenaba su mente en aquel momento era por qué seguían todavía sentados en la barra.

Él apartó la mano de su estómago e Isabella pudo volver a respirar. Edward hizo una señal al barman para que les sirviera otra ronda y le tomó la mano.

—Pensaba que te hacía un favor. ¿Me he equivocado?

Ella se lamió los labios.

—¿Tan obvio era?

—He aprendido a observar a la gente. Paso mucho tiempo negociando. La gente no suele decir lo que piensa.

—¿Y qué pensaba yo? —Isabella se preguntaba si él había adivinado que ella fantaseaba con un día juntos y si él también lo quería.

—Pensabas que la fiesta parecía una buena oportunidad.

—Lo es —Isabella sabía que hablaba a la defensiva e intentó cambiar el tono—. Llevo tiempo trabajando con una jueza. Tengo mucha experiencia y estoy bien cualificada, pero necesito hacer contactos. Este verano me pasaré a un bufete privado.

—Conmigo no necesitas justificarte. Yo he sobrevivido y crecido a base de perseguir oportunidades.

Isabella intentó recordar lo que había oído de él. Había visto su nombre relacionado con cotilleos de famosos, y ese tipo de programas inundaban últimamente las televisiones. Y de vez en cuando veía también una referencia a él en algún blog. No solía seguir aquellos temas, así que el hecho de que conociera su nombre implicaba que él salía a menudo en ese tipo de noticias, y si Jacob iba detrás de él, era porque sus discotecas debían ser muy famosas.

—Te lo agradezco. Era a ti al que querían invitar, no a mí —ella frunció el ceño—. Francamente, me sorprende que Jacob no se haya esforzado más por impedirme ir —se preguntó si debía decirle algo a Vanessa al día siguiente, pero decidió que eso dependería de si Jacob había empezado ya a salir con Vanessa antes de su último encuentro con ella. Tendría que averiguarlo.

—Te has quedado pensativa —Edward tomó el whisky que el barman le había puesto delante y dio un sorbo—. ¿Quieres contármelo?

—No —ella se echó a reír—. No quiero.

Él pasó el dedo por el borde de su vaso, con lo que quedó húmedo por la condensación y después lo pasó despacio por los labios de ella.

—Me gusta tu boca —dijo, con un tono que debería usarse sólo en la cama desnudos.

Isabella cerró los ojos para saborear mejor su voz y lamió el dedo, que sabía a whisky y a hombre.

Oyó un gemido y se dio cuenta de que procedía de ella.

Abrió los ojos y vio que Edward le sonreía con un luego inconfundible en los ojos.

Sorprendentemente, ella no se sintió avergonzada, sino sexy. Fuerte.

—Creo que me vuelves un poco loca —dijo.

—Puede que sea el champán —musitó él.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—El champán puede que me dé valor, pero es el hombre el que me pone…

—¿Sí?

«Húmeda».

—Palpitante.

—Quizá pueda ayudarte con eso.

Isabella contuvo el aliento.

—Me gustaría mucho.

La sonrisa de él era casi comestible y ella supo que quería saborearla. Quería consumirla y, cuando los labios de él rozaron los suyos, respondió hambrienta al beso, al principio sólo con los labios y después inclinándose más, con el brazo alrededor del cuello de él para perderse en la maravilla que era aquel hombre. En su calor.

El sonido de alguien que carraspeaba llamó su atención y Edward se apartó despacio. A Isabella le gustó ver que miraba a la persona que los interrumpía con una expresión que sugería que esperaba que tuviera un buen motivo.

La culpable era una chica de veinteañera que llevaba una camiseta de Decadente y, por su modo de sonreír, no sentía ningún remordimiento por la interrupción. Como si Isabella fuera sólo una chica más y aquello una noche más con el famoso Edward Cullen.

«Probablemente sea verdad. ¿Eso es un problema?»

Él se inclinó y la besó con fuerza suficiente para hacerla derretirse y a continuación sus ojos se encontraron y le sostuvo la mirada con fuego suficiente para derretir el acero.

«No», pensó ella. «Ningún problema».

—Lo siento —él bajó del taburete pasándole una mano por el muslo en el proceso, lo cual produjo a Isabella un escalofrío en la columna y una sensación de promesa entre las piernas—. Tengo que revisar unos detalles con Seth. ¿Me esperas?

Ella asintió. Se sentía como se había sentido la noche en la que Riley Biers, su amor adolescente, la había besado por primera vez debajo de las gradas.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, tomó una guinda de uno de los platos de la barra y empezó a lamerla mientras pasaba la mirada por la estancia. Vio a Vanessa y Jacob que avanzaban hacia la puerta y apartó rápidamente la vista para que sus miradas no se encontraran. Cuando lo hizo, vio a Alice y Jasper que, junto a una multitud, avanzaban hacia la puerta más lejana. Alice susurró algo a Jasper y éste saludó a Isabella con la mano. Alice avanzó hacia ella.

—Iba a ponerte un mensaje de texto, pero como ahora estás sola… —Alice la miró—. ¿Estás sola ahora?

—Sólo temporalmente.

—Es guapísimo —Alice se sentó en el taburete que había dejado libre Edward—. ¿Lo ves? ¿No te dije que te quedaras? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Es genial. Al menos por el momento. Y se llama Edward —hizo una pausa para ver si Alice mostraba alguna reacción—. Edward Cullen.

—Bonito nombre —contestó su amiga. E Isabella no supo si debía sentirse impresionada consigo misma por tener más conocimientos de cotilleos de famosos que su amiga, o avergonzada.

—¿Trabaja aquí?

Alice señaló algo sobre el hombro de Isabella y ésta se volvió y vio a Edward hablando con el hombre alto que había dirigido la cuenta atrás de las doce. Edward alzó la vista y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, le sonrió.

—Hay conexión —dijo Alice.

—¿Qué?

—El modo en que os miráis. No es sólo lujuria. Hay una conexión.

Isabella se echó a reír.

—Tú lo que quieres es que me empareje porque lo has hecho tú. Acabo de conocerlo.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Cree lo que quieras —dijo con una voz que sugería que sabía de lo que hablaba e Isabella era una ignorante sin remedio—. Pero me debes una por haberte convencido de que te quedaras. Pensaba decirte que no se te ocurriera conducir esta noche, pero puesto que parece que te van a acompañar a casa, no me preocuparé por eso. Aunque… —abrazó a Isabella—, no se te ocurra conducir.

—Lo consideraré una excusa para irme a casa con él. Si es que quiere —añadió; y la posibilidad de que no fuera así la atormentaba más de lo que probablemente sería razonable.

—Créeme —repuso Alice con un guiño malicioso—. Estoy segura de que sí — se alejó antes de que Isabella pudiera decir nada más y ésta comprendió lo abrupto de su marcha cuando sintió la mano de Edward en el hombro.

—Perdona. Técnicamente, estoy trabajando aún.

—Oh, lo siento. Yo…

—No, no —él le tomó la mano antes de que ella pudiera hacer alguna estupidez como saltar del taburete y… ¿qué? Porque no se iba a marchar sin aquel hombre. No si podía evitarlo—. Uno de los beneficios de ser el jefe es que puedo funcionar con mis propias reglas. Pero una de mis reglas es trabajar cuando hay que trabajar.

—¿Y qué trabajo hay que hacer a las doce y media de la noche en Nochevieja?

—Más del que puedas pensar —Edward se sentó en el taburete con aire de ser el dueño del lugar. Y quizá lo era—. Para empezar, la gente bebe más esta noche.

—Eso es cierto —ella alzó su copa. Casi nunca bebía champán, principalmente porque se le subía a la cabeza y le hacía dormir como un tronco, pero esa noche se había pasado bastante. Y ahora disfrutaba de los efectos… y del valor… que causaba el líquido burbujeante.

—Exactamente —él soltó una risita—. Así que tenemos que procurar estar en contacto con los taxis o con lo que haga falta. Yo mismo he llevado a gente a un hotel si temía que se fueran a poner a conducir. Es un gasto, pero vale la pena.

Hizo una pausa.

—Y luego, claro, está el problema de la caja —prosiguió—. Aunque no sea un problema tener mucho dinero, no quiero que el encargado vaya solo a hacer el depósito nocturno. Tenemos también los temas logísticos de cómo coordinarse con los vecinos mañana por la mañana, porque inevitablemente alguien habrá arrancado el cartel de un negocio o tirado colillas a la acera. Estamos rodeados de restaurantes y tiendas pequeñas y todos querrán abrir mañana y tener el suelo inmaculado. Y además hay que lidiar con…

Se interrumpió y movió la cabeza.

—Te estoy aburriendo.

—No. Es interesante. No sabía que hubiera tantos detalles a tener en cuenta a la hora de cerrar una discoteca. Para ser sincera, mi experiencia con el ambiente nocturno se limitó a una noche en el auditorio de música clásica con mis padres. Al menos hasta la universidad, pero entonces también solía…

—¿Estudiar más de lo que salías? —preguntó él.

—¿Tan obvio resulta?

—Estoy familiarizado con las de tu tipo.

—¿Tú no eras estudioso?

—Hice del no estudiar una carrera universitaria. Y la dominé tan bien, que me licencié en los no estudios a los diecinueve años y me largué al mundo a hacer fortuna.

—¿Y cómo has acabado aquí?

—Un círculo completo, al parecer. Al menos temporalmente.

Ella movió la cabeza.

—Lo siento. No comprendo.

—Nací aquí. Fui a la Universidad Metodista. Aprendí un par de cosas allí —se inclinó, tiró de los vaqueros y señaló las botas—. ¿No se nota? —preguntó, con acento texano.

—Ahora que lo dices… Pero vale, ¿por qué has vuelto?

—Es una larga historia —repuso él—. El resumen es que tengo que pasar dos meses más aquí, y aunque odiaba el hecho de tener sesenta días aún por delante, ahora pienso que mi encarcelación parece mucho más soportable. No he terminado la condena, pero empiezo a tener beneficios.

—¿Como encuentros vis a vis? —intervino ella, antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía—. Oh, ah…

—No se te ocurra —repuso él con fervor—. No se te ocurra retirar eso —tomó una guinda de un plato y se la pasó de modo que rozara el labio inferior de ella. Isabella abrió la boca para tomarla y él la retiró. Ella se echó a reír y se inclinó hacia delante. Lanzó la mano para buscar apoyo y lo encontró en el taburete de él, justo entre sus piernas.

Atrapó la guinda con la boca y cerró los ojos para saborearla. Él se movió y ella sintió el calor de la parte interna de sus muslos en los dedos. Abrió los ojos y vio que su mano estaba justo allí, justo al lado del bulto en los vaqueros de él. Tan cerca, que sólo tenía que mover un poco los dedos para tocarlo, o mover la mano para atraparlo. Imaginó lo que ocurriría si él la tocara a ella de aquel modo… si la mano de él acariciara su interior húmedo, si él la besara en la boca y le diera un orgasmo.

«Oh, vamos».

Ahora estaba en su cabeza la necesidad de tocarlo. De acariciarlo. De volverlo tan loco como la volvía a ella su proximidad, y sin pensar lo que hacía, movió ligeramente la mano y lo acarició a través de los vaqueros. Lo sintió moverse bajo su mano, vio cómo se tensaba su cuerpo y le oyó respirar con brusquedad. Se inclinó más, sintiéndose sexy y poderosa, y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Bésame —exigió. Y se perdió en el placer dulce de un hombre obediente que hacía exactamente lo que le pedía.

Cuando la besó en la boca, haciendo que le diera vueltas la cabeza y le cosquilleara el cuerpo, la mano de él le acarició la espalda, desnuda por el escote del vestido. Su contacto era íntimo, posesivo, y la mente de Isabella estaba llena de lujuria. En algunos cuentos de hadas, la chica volvía a ser ella misma a medianoche. Pero el hada madrina personal de Isabella enfocaba al parecer su trabajo desde una perspectiva diferente. Porque, a medianoche, Isabella se había transformado de ser una Isabella sola a una Isabella que estaba con aquel hombre guapísimo.

Y no sólo guapísimo, sino que además sabía besar. Y hacerle reír. Cierto que el champán contribuía probablemente a aquella sensación flotante y burbujeante, pero la verdadera razón era Edward. Su modo de hablar y su modo de reír.

Y, oh, sí, su modo de besar. Como en aquel momento. Como si no se cansara. Como si quisiera abrazarla, llevarla a casa y besarla en sitios en los que no podía besarla en el taburete de un bar.

Aquel pensamiento la obligó a moverse, intentando buscar una posición donde el calor que se intensificaba entre sus muslos no la volviera loca. Pero eso era imposible. No podía evitar confesar que estaba mareada, excitada y loca por aquel hombre. Y si no se iba pronto a la cama con él, si no lo tocaba por todas partes como sus dedos querían tocarlo, y si no lo sentía dentro de ella excitándola y calmándola a la vez, tenía la impresión de que se volvería loca del todo.

Ya estaba a mitad de camino y no habían hecho más que besarse.

Él empezó a apartarse y ella gimió en protesta, atrapó el labio inferior de él con los dientes y tiró con suavidad. La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de él era lenta y llena de orgullo masculino y a Isabella, que se sentía bastante desvergonzada, no le importó lo más mínimo porque en aquel momento disfrutaba demasiado y, si él quería sentirse satisfecho por el modo en que la excitaba, ella podía perdonárselo.

—¿Puedes marcharte? —murmuró, pidiendo en su interior que la respuesta fuera afirmativa—. ¿O tienes que trabajar?

—Al diablo con el trabajo —repuso él.

Bajó del taburete y se colocó delante de ella. Una oleada absurda de agradecimiento la embargó, aunque no lo creyó ni por un momento. Había oído la pasión en su voz y sabía que, si hubiera tenido trabajo, no lo habría abandonado. Pero gracias a Dios no lo tenía y podía marcharse.

Isabella bajó del taburete y la habitación empezó a dar vueltas. Él le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y ella lo miró con una mezcla de gratitud y confusión.

—Perdona. El champán me afecta así.

—Menos mal que estás con un hombre que se empeña en llevar a casa a los clientes sanos y salvos —él la besó en la oreja, lo cual le provocó un estremecimiento—. Prometo encargarme de ello personalmente.

Isabella respiró hondo e imaginó a Edward en su casa y en su cama.

—Mi casa está muy desordenada —comentó—. Es el año libre de la asistenta.

—En ese caso, quizá deba darte las buenas noches en la puerta.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y le bajó la cabeza hacia la suya. Le puso la otra mano en el trasero y lo atrajo hacia sí hasta que sus cuerpos se fundieron y sintió su excitación bajo la prisión de los vaqueros. Sintió una oleada de poder femenino. Se puso de puntillas, se apretó contra él y colocó los labios de modo que rozaran su oreja.

—Ni se te ocurra —susurró—. Te quiero en mi cama, Edward. Y cuanto antes mejor.


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

«Te quiero en mi cama».

Edward conocía bien aquella sensación. En ese momento, apenas podía pensar, debido a lo mucho que le excitaba aquella mujer. Sentía el efecto en todos los centímetros de su cuerpo. En el pulso que latía con fuerza en su garganta, en el cosquilleo de la piel donde ella se rozaba contra él, en la longitud dolorosa de su pene que buscaba una liberación que no podía esperar a una cama.

No sabía dónde vivía ella, pero esperaba que fuera cerca. Muy cerca.

Pensó en la habitación que había alquilado él a uno de sus antiguos amigos, pero recordó a los otros dos que habían llegado en los últimos días y se alojaban también en la casa. Estaba a sólo tres manzanas de distancia, pero era una leonera de solteros y no un lugar al que llevar a Isabella.

Consideró un hotel, pero no le parecía bien. No sabía bien por qué, pues Dios sabía que había ido muchas veces a hoteles con mujeres después de cerrar. Incluso mantenía una habitación permanente en el Chateau Marmont sólo por aquel motivo. No quería llevarlas a su casa y, cuando ellas lo invitaban a la de ellas, no le parecía bien. Como si yendo allí hiciera una declaración que no quería hacer.

Con Isabella, por lo que fuera, eso no le importaba. Se dijo que era porque estaba en Dallas y sólo le quedaban dos meses para irse de allí, así que, ¿por qué no ir a su casa? De todos modos, no convertirían aquello en algo permanente. Sesenta días más tarde, él se largaría de allí y subiría a un avión con destino a París para continuar después a Londres, Munich y Sidney.

Pero en ese momento no pensaba precisamente en sus oportunidades en el extranjero. Le interesaba sólo la mujer que tenía en los brazos y la verdad era que, a menos que ella viviera en la casa de al lado, no creía que pudiera llegar a su casa antes de que su cuerpo explotara de pasión y necesidad.

—Por favor —susurró ella, apretándose contra él. Sus pechos se aplastaban contra el torso de él, suaves bajo el vestido ligero que ella llevaba sin sujetador.

—Vamos —gruñó él con decisión. Tiró de ella a través de la pequeña cocina y el pasillo que llevaba a la zona de sólo para empleados y respiró aliviado cuando vio abierta la puerta a la que se dirigía.

—Aquí —no esperó a que ella contestara, sino que tiró de ella a la pequeña sala de empleados, cerró la puerta con llave y la apoyó contra la pared—. No puedo esperar —dijo. Y posó las manos en sus pechos.

—¡Gracias a Dios!

Los dedos de ella buscaron la cremallera de los vaqueros y apretó la mano en el pene de él, dándole una idea del placer que seguiría. Edward alzó las manos y desató el nudo que sujetaba el vestido de ella al cuello. La prenda cayó hacia abajo, liberando sus pechos perfectos.

—Isabella —murmuró. Y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido, completamente perdido. Le acarició la espalda y colocó las manos de modo que los pulgares rozaran los pechos antes de bajar la boca a uno de los pezones.

Ella gimió, se arqueó hacia él, cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza.

—No te pares —susurró. Lo cual era bastante ridículo, pues él no tenía la menor intención de parar.

Succionó el pezón mientras bajaba los dedos por la espalda con una misión muy concreta. Agarró la tela del vestido y deslizó la mano debajo para acariciarle el muslo desnudo hasta la piel tierna donde el tanga de seda cubría el premio.

Ella emitió un sonido de placer y movió las caderas mientras él exploraba. Le sacó la camisa del pantalón con las manos como si no pudiera esperar a sentir su piel en los dedos.

Y él comprendía muy bien aquella sensación.

Pasó un dedo por encima del tanga de ella y luego lo deslizó entre los muslos, que ella abrió para él con un gemido de desesperación.

—Por favor —susurró ella con tal suavidad que él apenas pudo oírlo.

Edward no podía parar. Tenía que sentirla. Tenía que abrazarla mientras temblaba. En aquel momento todo su mundo se centraba en llevar al orgasmo a Isabella y extendió el dedo sobre el tanga empapado de humedad. Aquella sensación lo excitaba de tal modo, que estaba seguro de que iba a deformar los vaqueros. Encontró el clítoris y acarició la tela y el pequeño botón escondido detrás de la tenue seda.

Lo imaginó rosa. Igual que ella. Quería verlo. Quería saborear su orgasmo. Quería que gritara, quería que le clavara las uñas cuando tuviera un orgasmo absolutamente salvaje.

Sobre todo, quería estar dentro de ella.

—No puedo esperar —dijo.

—Pues no esperes.

Él le bajó el tanga, hizo lo mismo con sus vaqueros y dio gracias en su interior al ángel de la guarda que lo había impulsado a meter esa mañana un preservativo en la cartera. Se lo puso y rozó el sexo de ella con la palma. Le acarició el clítoris con la mano.

—Ahora —dijo ella—. Edward, por favor. Ahora.

Como a él le parecía buena idea, le dio la vuelta y la besó en el cuello. Subió las manos por el interior de sus muslos para abrirle las piernas y deslizó el pene por su piel suave para buscar su sexo húmedo y resbaladizo. Le acarició el pecho con una mano y guió el pene con la otra, frotando la punta con ella, casi temiendo terminar allí mismo.

—No juegues —dijo ella—. Por favor, por favor, no tardes más.

Edward la penetró. Primero un poco, mientras el cuerpo de ella se estiraba para recibirlo, luego más y más hasta que ella lo recibió por completo y el placer de estar dentro de ella era como un paraíso.

—Más fuerte —susurró ella, alzando las caderas y dejándolas caer luego, acoplándose a su ritmo. Buscaron juntos un ritmo natural, fuerte y rápido, con el cuerpo de ella cerrándose en torno a él, atrayéndolo hacia dentro, reclamándolo.

Edward sintió cuando llegó ella al orgasmo. El temblor de su cuerpo, el modo en que se apretó su vagina alrededor de él, como un guante de terciopelo, acariciándolo y metiéndole prisa. Aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas, pues quería perderse con ella en las estrellas. Los ruiditos suaves que emitía ella, pequeños gemidos desesperados de placer, tenían en él un efecto afrodisíaco.

Cuando a Edward le llegaba el orgasmo, todo el cuerpo de ella empezó a temblar. Lo apretó, ordeñándolo, y él terminó con ella con una última embestida y en medio de un placer tan intenso que casi resultaba una sorpresa no desmayarse con él. Se dejó caer sobre ella y la volvió con gentileza para poder besarla, acariciarla, mirar sus maravillosos ojos color chocolate. Así era ella… gloriosa y decadente… puro pecado.

Se apartó, pero bajó los dedos para acariciar su clítoris y provocar unas últimas vibraciones de placer en su cuerpo. La satisfacción que vio en su cara al hacerlo casi bastó para llevarlo al orgasmo otra vez.

Al fin, ella exhaló una respiración lenta y temblorosa. Echó atrás la cabeza y lo miró con labios hinchados y ojos brillantes.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó. Vio una chispa de malicia en los ojos de él—. Ha sido increíble. Me pregunto si podría ser mejor en una cama.

Él respiró hondo, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había temido que ella hubiera terminado ya con él. Hubiera resuelto el problema de su excitación y pasado a otra cosa. Y eso no le habría gustado a Edward. Pues él no había terminado. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si se cansaría alguna vez de aquella mujer.

—Quizá tengamos que descubrirlo —dijo.

Ella le puso una mano en la nuca y se alzó para besarlo. Fue un beso largo, duro y exigente. Un beso con un propósito y una promesa.

—No se te ocurra dejarme en la puerta, esto ha sido el aperitivo —dijo. Bajó la mano para tocar el pene de él, que se movió con un propósito claro—. Entra conmigo y disfrutaremos del plato principal.

...

—Creo que me he dejado el tanga en el suelo —dijo Isabella cuando salieron del edificio y la puerta de acero de la salida de incendios se cerró a sus espaldas. Cualquier otra noche, o con cualquier otro hombre, esas palabras la habrían mortificado.

Con Edward simplemente se sentía agradecida por no haber dejado también el vestido arrugado en el suelo.

—No te preocupes —él le puso la mano en el trasero—. No lo necesitarás —bajó el dedo por el brazo desnudo de ella, provocándole escalofríos—. ¿Tienes abrigo? —la noche era extrañamente cálida para Dallas, pero aun así, un vestido de tirantes requería un abrigo y en aquel momento ella no lo tenía. Se estremeció de nuevo, porque las palabras de él le recordaron que había vida más allá de sus brazos.

—Está en el guardarropa —contestó. Se detuvo y se volvió para regresar al edificio.

Edward tiró de ella con gentileza y se quitó la chaqueta deportiva que había tomado de un perchero colgado al lado de la puerta trasera.

—Ponte esto. Mañana recogeré tu abrigo.

Ella metió las manos en las mangas y apretó la chaqueta contra su cuerpo, no tanto por frío como porque quería inhalar el olor de Edward.

—Ahora el que tiene frío eres tú.

—Créeme —él la miró a los ojos—. No tengo nada de frío.

Cualquier culpabilidad que pudiera sentir ella por la usurpación de la chaqueta desapareció cuando vio la poca distancia que tenían que andar, por no hablar del coche excepcional en el que estaban a punto de entrar.

—¡Vaya! —apretó la nariz en el cristal y miró el interior del Ferrari rojo reluciente—. ¿Es tuyo?

—Es alquilado —Edward pulsó el control remoto para abrir el coche y abrió para ella la puerta del acompañante—. Pensé que me lo merecía.

—Por tu encarcelación —ella hablaba con voz ligera, pero le pesaba el corazón. Lo cual era una tontería. Ella no trabajaba para la Cámara de Comercio de Dallas ni tenía que defender a toda costa su ciudad. Y no le importaba que él no se fuera a quedar allí para siempre. ¿Cómo podía importarle? Apenas se conocían.

«Hay una conexión».

Las palabras de Alice cruzaron por su mente, pero las ignoró. Aquello era pura lujuria. Un asunto pasional. Nada más.

Pero no pudo evitar que una parte de ella deseara que a él le gustara Dallas. O al menos deseó que fuera a estar allí más de dos meses. Sesenta días no parecían mucho tiempo.

Se sentó en el asiento del acompañante, se abrochó el cinturón y se obligó a no pensar en la marcha de él, sino a disfrutar del olor del cuerpo y de Edward y del maravilloso coche.

—Casi me gustaría vivir más lejos —dijo—. Parece una lástima no ir a dar una vuelta en este coche.

—Yo tengo otra cosa en mente —repuso él. Y sus palabras la excitaron de nuevo.

—Sigue hablando así y ya no necesitaré tu chaqueta.

—Mejor. Me gusta cómo marca tus curvas ese vestido.

—¿Te gusta? —ella se inclinó hacia delante, se quitó la chaqueta y la dobló en sus rodillas.

Él frenó el coche antes de salir a la calzada.

—No, no —dijo. Empujó la chaqueta y cayó al suelo—. No te preocupes — añadió en respuesta a las cejas enarcadas de ella—. Se limpia en la tintorería.

Le puso una mano en la pierna y la subió despacio, con los dedos bailando bajo el dobladillo del vestido de ella. A Isabella le palpitó el sexo. Estaba desnuda debajo y los dedos de él muy cerca y…

Y luego ya no estaban; habían pasado a la palanca de cambios.

«Maldición».

—¿Dónde vives?

—Gira a la izquierda —consiguió decir ella, pidiendo en silencio que volviera la mana—. Vamos hacia White Rock Lake.

Él sonrió.

—En este momento me gustaría haber alquilado un coche automático.

—¡Oh, sí!

Él salió a la calzada.

—¿Por qué no cambiamos?

—¿Qué? ¿Que conduzca yo? —ella no era muy buena conductora y le asustaría la posibilidad de romper el Ferrari. Y además estaba el tema del champán.

—No. Mi seguro sólo me cubre a mí al volante. Me refiero a lo de tocarte —la insinuación de su voz resultaba inconfundible y ella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

—¿Quieres decir…?

—Ponte la mano en el muslo.

—Pero…

—Calla. Confía en mí. Y cierra los ojos.

Isabella no podía. No podía hacer lo que le pedía… tocarse delante de él. Cerrar los ojos, mostrar el sexo, darse un orgasmo. No podía.

Aunque quizá sí podía, porque con Edward… ¡Oh, sí! Con él quería hacerlo. Quería ser salvaje. Quería excitarlo. Quería que los dos se pusieran tan calientes, que prendieran fuego a la casa cuando volvieran a hacer el amor. Y…

—Eso es.

Isabella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, pero tenía la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás, algo mareada por el champán que fluía todavía por sus venas, y se acariciaba la parte interior del muslo con los dedos.

—¿Qué…?

—No, no. Sólo puedes hablar si yo te hago una pregunta. ¿Cuál es tu dirección?

Ella se lo dijo y oyó un pitido electrónico cuando él la introdujo en el GPS.

—Abre las piernas.

Isabella así lo hizo. La sensación del aire en su sexo húmedo le pareció maravillosamente erótica.

—Ahora pon la otra mano en el muslo. Eso es. Sólo las yemas de los dedos. Deja que rocen tu piel arriba y abajo. ¿Te gusta eso?

—Umm —repuso ella, que no consiguió decir nada más.

—¿Quién te toca?

—Tú.

—¿Quieres que te siga tocando así?

Ella gimió, porque no quería. Quería más. Lo quería todo.

—¿Qué quieres, Isabella?

—Por favor —dijo ella—. Te quiero dentro de mí.

—Yo también —la voz de él era baja, ronca, y oírla la excitó aún más. Abrió más las piernas sin pensar—. Eso es —dijo él—. Ahora sube la mano derecha por el muslo. Despacio. Muy bien. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes lo mojada que estás?

Isabella no podía contestar. Sólo podía respirar. Sólo podía concentrarse en las sensaciones que la inundaban. En su mano, en la voz de él y en su imagen mental de que el contacto lo producía la lengua de él saboreándola, acariciándole el clítoris, abriéndola y llevándola al orgasmo hasta que el placer era demasiado para soportarlo y cruzaba la línea hacia el dolor.

—Pásate los dedos por encima. ¿Estás mojada? ¿Sientes el clítoris? ¿Está hinchado?

—Quiero un orgasmo. Por favor, Edward, quiero que me toques y quiero un orgasmo.

—Te estoy tocando. Eso son mis manos acariciándote, jugando contigo. Tú estás muy mojada y yo estoy muy empalmado. Quiero estar dentro de ti, pero en este momento sólo quiero que tengas un orgasmo. ¿Puedes dártelo? ¿Puedes tocarte, acariciarte y…?

«Oh, dulce paraíso».

El orgasmo llegó. Ella echó atrás la cabeza y experimentó una oleada tras otra de placer. Respiró entrecortadamente hasta que pasaron, con los ojos cerrados, y cuando terminaron, permaneció inmóvil, respirando suavemente, sin querer que terminara el momento, pero sin querer tampoco mirar a Edward. Porque ahora llegaba la vergüenza. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía seguir allí sentada, medio desnuda y con los ojos cerrados, y por eso, cuando notó que el coche paraba en un semáforo, abrió los ojos y se giró lentamente hacia él.

Edward la miraba con una adoración tal, con una lujuria tan manifiesta, que la vergüenza de ella desapareció al instante.

—Eres muy hermosa —dijo. Y ella sintió que le ardían las mejillas por el cumplido.

Miró por la ventanilla y vio las calles familiares.

—Ya estamos cerca.

—Menos mal —dijo Edward.

Y ella se echó a reír, pues no pudo evitar ver la erección de él.

—¿Y mi coche? —preguntó cuando su mente empezó a despejarse—. Aparqué en la puerta del restaurante de al lado, pero había un cartel que decía que se lo llevará la grúa si sigue allí por la mañana cuando abran.

—No te preocupes —él hizo una llamada rápida en el móvil al encargado de la discoteca—. Arreglado —dijo cuando terminó.

Ella sonrió y se reclinó en el asiento.

—Es agradable dejarse cuidar. Y no es algo con lo que tenga mucha experiencia.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—¿Jacob no te cuidaba? No sé si debo considerar hacer negocios con un hombre que no sabe tratar bien a su novia.

—¿Era tan obvio que habíamos salido juntos?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Han pasado unos meses —dijo ella—. De hecho, hasta esta noche, sólo nos habíamos visto una vez en este tiempo —frunció el ceño pensando en lo que había ocurrido esa única vez.

—¿Tuvisteis una pelea?

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! Pero… Bueno, fue antes de Navidad y él quiso acostarse conmigo.

—No voy a decir que le culpe. Mira, eso es un punto a su favor. Tiene buen gusto.

Ella alzó los ojos al cielo.

—Lo que tiene es una novia —frunció el ceño de nuevo—. Si ya salía con ella entonces… —se encogió de hombros—. No sé si debería decírselo a Vanessa.

—¿Que Jacob quiso acostarse contigo?

—Bueno, sí.

—No están prometidos.

—No.

—Parecían felices.

—Sí.

—Sólo están saliendo. A menos que hayan cambiado las reglas, hasta que cruzas ciertas líneas, no se exige fidelidad.

—¡Oh! —ella se lamió los labios y se esforzó por no fruncir el ceño. Pero él tenía razón y esa idea la deprimía. No porque le importara lo que hiciera Jacob, sino porque Edward pudiera pensar en salir con otra mujer que no fuera ella al día siguiente.

Ahogó aquellos pensamientos porque su mente se empeñaba en pensar en términos de una relación a pesar de que eso no era una opción.

—En realidad, Jacob es la razón de que nos hayamos conocido —dijo, intentando cambiar el giro de la conversación—. Al menos indirectamente. Como estaba sola en Nochevieja, mi mejor amiga me hizo salir con su novio y ella.

—Recuérdame que le dé las gracias.

—Ya lo he hecho yo.

—O sea que hemos establecido que Jacob no te cuidaba bien. ¡Ese canalla!

Isabella se echó a reír.

—¿Y antes de Jacob? ¿Quién cuidaba de ti entonces?

—Ah, mi historia es muy triste en ese terreno —repuso ella—. Es broma— añadió cuando él enarcó las cejas—. Pero en serio ahora, llevo tiempo sola. Mis padres son maravillosos, no me interpretes mal, pero viven en Austin. Yo estudié aquí en un internado y luego fui también a la universidad de aquí. ¿Ves?, tenemos algo en común.

—¿Por qué un internado?

—Mi padre es senador por el estado de Texas y mi madre consultora de una multinacional. Viaja continuamente, así que era lo mejor. Ahora están en París. O quizá en Kenia —frunció el ceño. Movió la cabeza—. Sinceramente, anoto sus movimientos en mi agenda, cuesta mucho recordarlos de memoria. En cualquier caso, siempre han viajado así. Juntos cuando papá puede escaparse o mi madre sola cuando él no puede. Así que a mí me enviaron aquí. Pero me encantó. Me gusta Dallas, y por eso me quedé. Bueno, por eso y porque quería hacer carrera sola. Con unos padres como los míos, el nepotismo es casi inevitable. Yo no quería que pasara eso. Y estoy diciendo muchas tonterías —respiró hondo—. ¿De verdad no te gusta Dallas?

—Mis padres están aquí —repuso él—. Y no son maravillosos.

Ella asintió. Sabía que no debía pedir detalles.

—Es una lástima lo de tus padres y que eso impida que te guste Dallas. Para mí es mi hogar y me encanta.

—¿Tu hogar no podría estar en cualquier parte? Tal vez no en Austin, ¿pero en Nueva York, Chicago, Los Ángeles…?

Isabella frunció el ceño e intentó considerar en serio la pregunta. Porque la verdad era que tenía ofertas de trabajo de bufetes de todas esas ciudades, y todos ofrecían bastante más dinero del que iba a ganar cuando iniciara su carrera en el sector privado en julio. Pero los había rechazado todos.

—Cuando un lugar es tu casa, lo sabes —lo miró de soslayo, vio la expresión de él y sonrió—. O tal vez no. ¿Tú hogar es Los Ángeles?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Como dijo George Carlin, es un sitio para mis cosas.

—¿De verdad? —aquella idea le producía una gran tristeza—. Pero tienes una casa allí, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió.

—Probablemente la venda. No tiene sentido conservarla si no voy a estar allí.

—¿Dónde estarás? —Isabella ya sabía que no iba a estar en Dallas con ella.

—En el extranjero —repuso él, y su voz no podía ocultar su alegría.

—¿Te gusta viajar?

Jasper, el novio de Alice, era escritor de viajes y Alice estaba en ese momento reorganizando su vida para que le resultara más fácil viajar con él. Para ella eso era fantástico. Pero para Isabella no. Había viajado mucho de niña con sus padres antes del instituto y ahora quería raíces. Quería establecerse en una comunidad y sentir que formaba parte de ella. Y hasta el momento, lo iba consiguiendo.

—No tanto por viajar como por perseguir oportunidades —contestó él—. Llevo un tiempo soñando con abrir sucursales internacionales de mis discotecas. Con el mismo nombre, pero en lugares exóticos.

—¿Y estás empezando en Dallas?

Él se echó a reír.

—Más o menos. Mi primera discoteca se llamó Paraíso y estoy preparando el lanzamiento de la Paraíso de Dallas para dentro de un mes.

—Ése es el local con el que te quiere ayudar Jacob.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué elegiste Dallas?

—No la elegí yo. Le conté mis planes a un inversor y le gustó la idea, pero primero quería probarme. Es el dueño de Decadente, que estaba en números rojos cuando llegué yo y ahora ya da beneficios. Y también poseía el local donde vamos a abrir Paraíso, aunque ahora somos copropietarios. Si abrimos y le muestro beneficios desde el primer mes, me apoyará en mi andadura internacional.

—Eso es muy estimulante.

—Sí. Así lo creo.

El GPS pitó para señalar su llegada a la calle de ella e Isabella miró con orgullo el césped que había cuidado tanto. El interior de la casa necesitaba todavía algún trabajo, pero ella había querido empezar por el exterior. Sus amigos y ella habían pasado todo un sábado preparando la casa para pintarla y después cinco fines de semana más diseñando un jardín y llevándolo a la práctica. Ahora, en enero, resultaba menos impresionante de lo que había sido en verano, pero la casa era muy bonita, especialmente con las luces blancas de Navidad que titilaban contra el borde azul.

—Tendrás que disculpar el desorden de dentro —dijo, cuando llegaron al porche—. Estoy haciendo la casa por fases, y la primera es el salón. Así que en este momento no hay suelo, sólo una capa de cemento. Sigo intentando decidir entre parqué, tarima o baldosa.

—Puedes pulir el cemento —dijo él—. Nosotros lo hicimos en Paraíso y quedó muy bien.

—¿De verdad? Eso no lo había pensado.

Ella creía que el cemento se debía pulir cuando se construía la casa, no después, y tomó nota mental de buscar el tema en Google.

—Yo puedo echarte una mano —dijo él.

Isabella detuvo la mano con la que introducía la llave en la cerradura y alzó la vista para mirarlo. El rostro de él no mostraba una expresión concreta, como si no se diera cuenta de la importancia de lo que acababa de decir. Y quizá para él no la tenía. Pero para ella sí. Para ella, él acababa de decir que era algo más que una aventura de una noche. Y aquello resultaba más excitante que ninguna otra cosa de las que había dicho o hecho aquella noche.

—Gracias —volvió al tema de la llave—. Eso me gustaría mucho.

Entraron en la casa, cerró la puerta y, cuando estuvieron dentro, con el suelo de cemento y los muebles de rastrillo que ella pensaba reemplazar cuando hubiera terminado la habitación, volvió a sentirse nerviosa. Él estaba en su casa. La iba a ayudar con el suelo. ¿Cómo había pasado de sentirse triste y sola a tener a aquel hombre increíble al lado?

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo. Dejó su bolso minúsculo en la mesa.

—Así es —él se acercó y quedó perfectamente claro que la chispa que había brotado entre ellos seguía presente.

A ella le cosquilleó el cuerpo y se le encogió el estómago. Pero no de deseo, sino de hambre.

Tomó la mano de Edward.

—Ya sé que te he prometido una clase de comida específica para continuar con el maravilloso aperitivo de antes, pero ahora me pregunto si podría tentarte con una comida de verdad.

Él la miró.

—Oh, definitivamente, contaba con comer algo —su frente se alisó como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo—. ¿O te refieres a comida de alimentos nutritivos?

Ella reprimió una sonrisa.

—Creo que ambos necesitamos combustible para lo que tú tienes en mente. ¿Por qué no vemos lo que tengo?

Resultó que no tenía mucho, pues hacía siglos que no iba al supermercado. Unas galletas saladas, crema de cacahuete, vino blanco, manzanas, fresas, con bote de helado de vainilla casi vacío y un frasco de salsa de chocolate. Cosas sueltas pero nada con lo que se pudiera hacer una comida decente.

Suspiró.

—Seguramente haya algo en la despensa o en el congelador que pueda preparar. Encargar comida llevaría demasiado tiempo.

—¿Hay algún lugar que te traiga una pizza a estas horas? —preguntó él.

—Sí.

La pizzería de la zona había repartido folletos por las casas anunciando que estarían abiertos hasta las cuatro en Nochevieja y que contratarían repartidores extra para cubrir las inevitables necesidades de pizzas.

—¿Por qué no encargamos lo que tú quieras? Mientras llega, yo prepararé un aperitivo tradicional.

Isabella miró el frigorífico casi vacío, preguntándose si él tenía poderes sobrehumanos de regeneración de comida y volvió a la entrada a hablar por el móvil. Cuando regresó, lo vio lavando fresas. En la encimera, había ya un cuenco de chocolate con una cucharilla dentro.

—Lo he puesto en el microondas. Tienes que asegurarte de que esté bastante caliente.

Ella pasó la punta del dedo por el borde del cuenco con la vista fija en la de él, encantada de ver las chispas de fuego que provocó cuando se llevó el dedo a la boca y succionó.

—Perfecto —dijo.

—Sí —asintió él—. Toma —mojó una fresa y se la acercó a los labios. Ella la mordió y el chocolate le bajó por la barbilla. Se echó hacia atrás porque no quería mancharse el vestido y él tendió la mano para sujetarla y que no se cayera.

—Espera.

Se acercó y pareció agotar todo el aire de la habitación con aquel movimiento. Porque de pronto ella no podía respirar. Y menos todavía cuando él se acercó todavía más, le pasó el dedo por el labio y se lo tendió lleno de chocolate. Y cuando ella lo tomó en la boca y succionó, se sintió excitada y húmeda y se preguntó cómo podía hacerle él eso tan rápidamente y con tanta frecuencia.

—Me he dejado un poco —Edward deslizó la lengua por el labio de ella—. Delicioso. Pero tienes razón —susurró. Llevó las manos al nudo que sujetaba el vestido bajo la nuca—. Es demasiado bonito para mancharlo de chocolate.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, antes incluso de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía él, tenía el vestido en el suelo alrededor de los tobillos y estaba desnuda en la cocina con un hombre completamente vestido delante de ella que la miraba con apreciación.

—Muy hermosa —dijo él.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que el aperitivo soy yo? —preguntó ella.

Edward soltó una risita.

—Una chica inteligente. Ven aquí.

Tiró de ella hacia sí, se inclinó y apartó el vestido. Mojó otra fresa, la acercó y luego la apartó.

—Ahora estás siendo malo.

—Jamás.

Una gota de chocolate cayó en la curva de uno de los pechos. Isabella lo miró a los ojos, vio allí su intención y lanzó un respingo antes incluso de que él acercara la boca a su piel. Y cuando la lengua de él lamió el chocolate, ella tuvo que reprimirse para no llevar la mano entre sus piernas una vez más y darse otro orgasmo, esa vez en brazos de él.

—Vamos a intentarlo otra vez —dijo Edward.

Esa vez consiguió meterle la fresa en la boca, pero dejó los labios de ella rodeados de chocolate, que lamió lentamente. Isabella pensó que era un milagro que las piernas siguieran soportando su peso a través de todo aquello.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó él cuando cayó otra gota, esa vez entre los pechos. La lamió y ella casi gritó de placer.

Isabella tendió la mano, mojó una fresa en chocolate y se la llevó a la boca.

—No es justo —dijo él—. Se supone que debo darte de comer yo.

—Probablemente deberías —repuso ella, esforzándose por no sonreír—. Yo lo hago muy mal.

Se frotó la barbilla con la fresa y cerró los ojos cuando él se acercó a lamerla.

—Ya veo el problema —murmuró Edward, con una voz que prometía mucho.

Isabella volvió a probar, y esa vez el chocolate cayó sobre su pezón.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué torpe soy!

—Encantado de ayudarte.

Edward acercó la boca y succionó, lo cual envió una corriente de eléctrica de calor directa al sexo de ella, que ardía y palpitaba con una necesidad desesperada. Tan desesperada, que tomó otra fresa, la bajó por su estómago, por el ombligo y luego más y más abajo.

—¡Oh, tesoro! —musitó él.

Se arrodilló, con las manos en la cintura de ella para sujetarla y recorrió su vientre con la lengua, provocándole un fuego en el cuerpo que no era más que una bola gigante de calor y deseo sexual.

Edward siguió bajando, guiando el camino con la lengua, limpiándole la piel y acercándose cada vez más a donde ella quería sentir la presión de sus labios y la caricia de su lengua llevándola cada vez más hacia…

Él ya estaba allí y ella lanzó un respingo, pues la sensación de la boca de él en su sexo resultaba mucho más tentadora de lo que su fantasía jamás podría imaginar. Deslizó los dedos en el pelo de él, pidiéndole en silencio que no parara. Estaba muy cerca, con el cuerpo ya al borde, y él jugaba con ella con una intensidad muy dulce; la llevaba al borde para luego apartarse, hasta que ella pensó que se iba a volver loca. Y entonces, justo cuando el timbre de la puerta anunciaba la llegada de la pizza, buscó su punto dulce y el mundo… e Isabella… explotaron.


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

—¡Hermione! —riñó Isabella a la gata peluda naranja que jugueteaba con la oreja de Edward—. Déjalo en paz.

Estaba muy sexy, vestida con pantalones cortos y camiseta. Se hallaban en el sofá comiendo pizza de la caja y Edward hojeaba la guía de la televisión. Isabella había querido controlar el mando, pero él había saltado sobre él, decidido a no permitirle que pusiera ninguna de las cadenas de cotilleos que pudieran estar emitiendo algo sobre él o, no lo permitiera Dios, sobre ella.

Intentó reprimir aquella idea, pero se daba cuenta por primera vez de que había una posibilidad muy real de que alguien hubiera enviado fotos de ellos dos juntos. Él había estado algo apartado de los focos desde que llegara a Dallas, pero su foto seguía apareciendo cinco o seis veces a la semana, siempre obra de alguien del club que quería ganarse un dinero rápido vendiéndola a las cadenas y las revistas.

Confiaba en que esa noche hubieran estado todos ocupados celebrando el Año Nuevo y nadie se hubiera tomado la molestia de estar pendiente de ellos. A diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres con las que se veía, estaba seguro de que a Isabella no le gustaría nada salir en la tele.

Con un poco de suerte no sería así.

Detrás de él, Hermione olfateó la pizza y se colocó en su hombro mirando la caja de la pizza.

—Es muy lista —dijo Isabella—. Muy curiosa.

—Y de ahí el nombre —comentó Edward, que sabía que Hermione era un personaje de los libros de Harry Potter.

—Por supuesto —ella acercó el brazo para rascar a la gata detrás de las orejas y él captó su olor, mezclado ahora con chocolate y fresas—. Es una gata rescatada. La encontré en un albergue. A la pobre le iban a hacer esa cosa que no mencionamos — se llevó un dedo a los labios—. Por lo menos delante de la gata.

Edward se echó a reír.

—De acuerdo —tomó un trozo de queso de su pizza y se lo pasó a la gata.

—Ya lo has conseguido —dijo Isabella—. Tienes una amiga de por vida.

—Bien. Nunca viene mal tener amigas naranjas peludas.

—Desde luego.

Isabella se acurrucó contra él y Edward le pasó un brazo por los hombros y paró la tele en una película antigua de Bogart. Quitó el sonido para que vieran a Bogart y Bacall en silencio, aunque la tensión entre los dos resultaba evidente incluso sin voz.

—Se nota que estaban juntos en la vida real —dijo Isabella—. Hay algo. No necesitas ni oírlos hablar para saber que está ahí. Una conexión —dijo. Y se ruborizó.

—Química —musitó él.

—Sí.

—Cierto —repuso Edward, que se sentía en aquel momento tan abrumado por la química como en el instituto, cuando los símbolos y números de los distintos elementos giraban y hacían una danza de guerra en su honor. Entonces se había visto abrumado en el mal sentido. Pero ahora…

¿Quién iba a imaginar que la química podía ser una cosa tan buena?

Isabella bostezó a su lado y él se dio cuenta de que eran más de las cuatro de la mañana. Él estaba a menudo en pie a esa hora, trabajando con los empleados después de cerrar, pero probablemente ella no.

—Pareces cansada —susurró. Vio que a ella se le cerraban los ojos y le costaba mantenerse despierta.

—Eso es justo lo que quiere oír una chica.

—Pareces cansada —repitió él—. Y estás muy hermosa.

Ella sonrió.

—Estoy cansada —dijo.

Edward se levantó y llevó la caja con la pizza al frigorífico.

—¿Mañana vamos a la fiesta? ¿Sabemos a qué hora y dónde?

Ella tomó su móvil, que estaba en la mesita de café, colocó un cojín debajo de su cabeza y la apoyó en el brazo del sofá.

—Lo miré cuando llegó la pizza. Tengo un mensaje de Jacob. A la una en el complejo Starr.

—Bien.

—Lo siento mucho —la voz de ella sonaba espesa por el sueño—. Me estoy durmiendo —se lamió los labios y lo miró—. ¿Te quedas a pasar la noche?

«Diablos, sí».

—No puedo ir así mañana.

—¡Oh! Cierto. Bueno, no importa. Si tienes…

—No, no —se apresuró a explicar él porque no podía soportar la decepción en la cara de ella—. Sólo quería decir que tendremos que pasar por mi habitación mañana para que pueda cambiarme. Si no te importa.

—Claro que no —sonrió ella—. Eso no es ningún problema.

—Bien —Edward se acercó a ella—. Genial.

Con un poco de suerte, sus compañeros de casa no estarían levantados. No quería que Isabella se encontrara con una casa de locos.

La besó en la frente, le pasó los brazos por debajo del cuerpo y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Siento que estás en desventaja —dijo ella—. Voy dos orgasmos por delante de ti.

Edward soltó una risita.

—Créeme, ésa es una deuda que pienso cobrarme —sentía tentaciones de hacerlo en aquel momento, pero ella necesitaba dormir y la verdad era que él también.

Cuando apartó el edredón y la deslizó entre las sábanas, ella estaba ya casi dormida. Edward estaba acostumbrado a trasnochar, pero había recortado las horas de sueño para preparar las fiestas de Nochevieja en sus distintos establecimientos y el cansancio empezaba a vencerlo.

Se trasladó al lado opuesto de la cama y dejó los vaqueros en una silla cercana. Se acomodó en la cama y tuvo una sensación cálida cuando ella se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó contra él. Sabía que no era algo real. Nada serio. Pero había algo suave, dulce y maravillosamente gentil en la presión de aquella mujer a su lado. Intentó recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había querido de verdad tener a una mujer en su cama para dormir… y no lo consiguió.

Pero con Isabella… Bueno, con ella deseaba que aquélla fuera su cama. Y por primera vez en los últimos seis meses, lamentó haberse mudado con su amigo Emmett. Podía permitirse de sobra una casa propia, así que, ¿por qué no había alquilado una? ¿O la había comprado y mantenido después como una inversión?

Por supuesto, sabía la respuesta. Las hipotecas y los contratos de alquiler se parecían demasiado a volver a casa, y eso era algo que no pensaba hacer. No con sus padres tan cerca, en Plano. No con aquel mantra constante en los oídos que decía que él jamás sería lo bastante bueno, que tenía que pensar en dedicarse a la construcción, que tendría suerte si encontraba un trabajo decente. Incluso ahora, que podía mostrar su casa de Malibú, sus cuentas bancarias y cinco propiedades interesantes en Los Ángeles además de unos ingresos sólidos, todo eso seguía sin parecer suficiente. Ni una sola vez su padre había dicho que estuviera orgulloso de él. Y su madre sólo lo llamaba para decirle que lo había visto en la TMZ y preguntarle qué diablos hacía saliendo en esa basura.

Edward tenía que reprimirse para preguntarle qué hacía ella viéndola.

Los quería. Los quería de verdad. Pero estaba harto de ser una decepción constante. En esas circunstancias, no sabía qué más podía hacer para ganarse su aprobación. Mejor vivir lejos. En realidad, no lo habían llamado ni una sola vez para invitarlo a desayunar o comer. Estaba en su ciudad y era como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros.

Tal vez a miles de kilómetros aquello le molestara menos.

No. Aquello ya no le molestaba. Estaba acostumbrado. Sus padres eran como eran y él lo sabía.

Pero eso no implicaba que tuviera que gustarle.

...

Edward despertó con la dulce sensación de una lengua de mujer en la oreja.

—Buenos días —susurró.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Es de día —repuso ella. Y al parecer, no pensaba dar más información, porque empezó a darle besitos por el cuello y el brazo mientras le desabrochaba la camisa—. Respecto a esa ventaja que te llevo… —musitó. Y aunque él no podía verle la boca, podía oír la sonrisa en su voz y sentir su calor, y su cuerpo, dormido un momento atrás, cobró vida.

Ella cambió el peso del cuerpo y alzó la cabeza para sonreírle.

—¿Alguna queja? ¿Comentarios? ¿Observaciones?

—Creo que sería inteligente por mí parte dejarte al cargo de esto.

—Buena respuesta —ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, con las nalgas rozando su pene duro y bien despierto—. Sin tocar —dijo—. Las manos en los costados. Ahora sólo te toco yo a ti.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le rozó la barbilla con los labios. Deslizó los dedos en su pelo.

—Si puedo hacerte sentir la mitad de bien que tú a mí anoche, serás un hombre muy feliz —le mordisqueó la oreja y Edward temió que iba a terminar allí mismo—. Bésame —dijo ella. Y colocó su boca sobre la de él como para probar que su petición iba en serio.

Ella asumió el control del beso; exploró la boca de él con la lengua, le mordisqueó los labios, se entregó a dar y tomar y hacer promesas con su cuerpo que él quería verla cumplir.

Isabella terminó el beso con un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior de él y después colocó un dedo suave allí.

—No te muevas —dijo.

Fue bajando hasta que sus manos tocaron el pene de él a través del calzoncillo. Se colocó sobre él, con sus braguitas sobre los calzoncillos y el clítoris frotando el pene, y lo besó en profundidad antes de lamerlo desde la barbilla hasta la oreja.

—¿Te gusta eso?

—Sí.

—¿Sientes lo mojada que estoy?

Él gimió, completamente indefenso ante aquella mujer que había asumido el control de su cuerpo.

—Isabella —pronunció su nombre como una plegaria. Como una súplica—. Déjame tocarte.

—Calla —ella le mordisqueó la barbilla—. Tú no vas a hacer nada. Sólo yo. Sabes jugar según las normas, ¿verdad?

Edward sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, pues la sangre que normalmente hacía funcionar la parte de su cerebro que formaba palabras había bajado toda a su pene, que ella soltó bajando la cinturilla de los calzoncillos hasta que quedó libre, orgulloso y suplicando atención.

Bajó la mano para acariciarlo y él sintió aumentar la presión, sintió la escalada suave hacia la liberación y el paraíso. Lo quería y no lo quería. Quería que aquello durara, y, sin embargo, también deseaba la explosión.

Era puro deseo.

Pero sobre todo, la deseaba a ella. Quería estar dentro de ella. Quería oírla llegar al orgasmo y saber que él la había llevado allí. Que la había llevado muy alto.

Pero aquél era el juego de Isabella y si ella lo quería así, él sobreviviría. Y pronto la sometería al mismo tipo de dulce tortura.

Los dedos de ella acariciaban su pene y la fricción de la palma de la mano allí casi conseguía llevarlo al límite.

Y entonces, cuando sintió la lengua de ella bailar en la punta, entonces estuvo seguro de que había llegado al paraíso.

Ella pronunció su nombre una vez y a continuación cerró los labios sobre el pene, y el calor dulce de su boca suave lo acarició al tiempo que sus manos lo tocaban también en los lugares idóneos. Fue un asalto sensual y Edward no era lo bastante fuerte para soportarlo. Estaba al límite desde que descubriera el sabor del chocolate mezclado con Isabella y ahora dejó que aumentara la sensación. Dejó que la tensión fluyera y se acumulara. Dejó que creciera el placer hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más y el universo entero explotó a su alrededor, dejándolos solos a Isabella y a él y con la sensación de que acababa de vivir un momento absolutamente perfecto.

Ella se movió y subió por el cuerpo hipersensible de él hasta acurrucarse a su lado y pasarle una pierna por encima de la cadera. Su pantorrilla rozó el pene de él, que se movió, posiblemente en agradecimiento, posiblemente lamentando que el segundo asalto no pudiera tener lugar inmediatamente.

—Buenos días —dijo ella—. Espero que te haya gustado el despertar.

...

Con el pelo mojado y envuelta en su albornoz, Isabella revisó los mensajes del móvil mientras Edward se duchaba. Había considerado aceptar la sugerencia de él de que ahorraran agua duchándose juntos, pero se habían levantado tarde y, según el mensaje de Jacob, la fiesta era de una a tres y ya eran más de las once.

Tenían que vestirse y salir pronto porque todavía tenían que pasar por casa de Edward para que se cambiara de ropa y desplazarse hasta el norte de Dallas antes de la una y media. Llegar un poco tarde era una cosa, pero aparecer después de esa hora sería una grosería imperdonable.

Si se daban prisa, lo conseguirían, pero ya habían descubierto que «prisa» no era una palabra que pudiera definirlos cuando estaban desnudos. Si se metían juntos en la ducha, pasaría otro año antes de que llegaran a la fiesta de Publicidad Power.

Tenía un montón de e-mails de amigos que seguramente le felicitarían el Año Nuevo y que se juró leer más tarde y también uno de Alice titulado: ¿Has visto esto?

Como no tenía ni idea de a qué se podía referir, abrió el mensaje y se encontró consigo misma. Y no ella sola, sino ella con Edward, abrazados en una posición que sugería que iban a buscar un lugar privado y hacer exactamente lo que habían hecho.

¡Oh, maldición!

Leyó el mensaje de Alice:

Ha aparecido en Twitter. No sé quién lo encontró primero, pero quería que lo vieras. Él es guapísimo, pero…

Isabella respiró hondo, pensando dónde habría estado esa foto. En alguna página web. Luego en algunos blogs y después en Twitter. ¡Santo cielo! La habrían visto todos sus amigos. Aunque no se avergonzaba de nada. Después de todo, si hubieran estado en el club, habrían visto lo mismo, ¿no? Pero…

Siguió mirando y encontró otro mensaje. Ése se titulaba: Ten cuidado.

Lo abrió nerviosa y encontró un artículo completo que incluía la foto. Un artículo sobre Edward y que decía que siempre llevaba a una mujer distinta del brazo. La mujer del momento era Isabella Swan, una abogada de Dallas e hija del senador Charlie Swan. Isabella sintió un escalofrío subirle por la columna. Se había convertido en objeto de cotilleo. ¿Cómo narices había pasado eso? Más aún, ¿qué narices iba a hacer al respecto?

No tuvo tiempo de ponderar la pregunta porque Edward volvió a la habitación con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y el cuerpo húmedo y delicioso, y lo bastante bueno para comérselo. Sus ojos se encontraron y el cuerpo de Isabella se volvió caliente y tembloroso, como si él hubiera conectado algún tipo de interruptor. Y, maldición, no podía negar que le gustaba cómo se sentía.

Edward la miró y frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás bien? No te has vestido.

Ella guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del albornoz.

—Muy bien. Sólo tengo resaca.

—Aspirina —dijo él. Y empezó a buscar en el armario de las medicinas. Isabella lo vio sacar un par de pastillas y suspiró, deseando que la aspirina tuviera de verdad el poder de curar lo que le preocupaba.


	6. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

—¿Vives aquí? Es enorme.

Edward metió el coche en el amplio camino de la entrada y lo paró delante de la casa de piedra.

—Temporalmente —dijo—. Y es de un amigo. Viaja mucho y le pareció una buena idea tener a alguien que le ayudara con la hipoteca.

Dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta y la tomó del brazo para ir hasta la casa. Ella no se apartó, pero tampoco lo miró como lo había mirado la noche anterior. De hecho, Edward tenía la impresión de que le daba miedo mirarlo, como si no quisiera revelar algo que prefería ocultar.

Quería presionarla y conseguir que le dijera lo que le preocupaba, pero sabía que no tenía derecho. No había ninguna relación entre ellos. Ningún compromiso. Pero confiaba en que ella no se arrepintiera de lo de la noche anterior, pues, por su parte, él no lo lamentaba en absoluto. De hecho, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseaba estar con la mujer con la que se había acostado. Y no sólo en la cama. Maldecía ya la maldita fiesta, porque le hubiera gustado invitarla a desayunar y mostrarle los lugares que le gustaban de Dallas.

Simplemente quería pasar tiempo con ella y eso no era una sensación habitual en Edward Cullen. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido una relación seria. En los últimos tiempos, las mujeres habían sido sólo distracciones. Un modo de desahogarse.

No comprendía muy bien por qué, pero no podía negar que Isabella era algo más que eso. Y por eso lo ponía incómodo verla tan pensativa.

—No tardaré mucho —dijo.

Entraron en la casa, y se encontró con que resultaba aún más locura que cuando él había salido de allí.

Había olvidado que emitían un partido de fútbol americano y había al menos dos docenas de tíos instalados en la sala de estar y gritando al televisor.

Isabella lo miró y su expresión divertida hizo mucho por animar a Edward.

—¿Todos viven aquí?

—Sólo un porcentaje pequeño —repuso él.

—¡Edward! —gritó uno de los hombres—. Esos gusanos juegan como la mierda. Deberías comprar el equipo y despedir al piojoso del entrenador.

—¡Eso, compra el equipo!

—O compra más cerveza.

Después de eso, Edward no consiguió entender nada más, pues sus viejos amigos y actuales compañeros de casa empezaron a gritar todos a la vez. Emmett se levantó en el extremo más alejado de la estancia y señaló la cocina. Edward le puso una mano a Isabella en la espalda y la guió en aquella dirección.

—Soy Emmett —dijo el amigo de Edward y dueño de la casa, tendiendo la mano a Isabella—. Puesto que no te conozco, asumo que has venido con Edward y no por el partido.

—Asumes bien —ella no parecía abrumada, ni por el grupo de la sala ni por Emmett, un hombre del tamaño de un oso en cuya mano se perdía por completo la de ella.

—Tenemos prisa —intervino Edward—. Sólo he venido a cambiarme de ropa.

—De acuerdo. Te seguiré —Emmett miró a Isabella—. Tengo que hablar con él. ¿Te importa?

—No, claro que no.

Ella sacó una silla y se sentó a la mesa.

—Esperaré aquí.

—Sírvete lo que quieras del frigorífico. Si es que encuentras algo. Aquí lo que no está clavado al suelo desaparece rápidamente.

Edward le dijo que lo sentía con los labios, ella le contestó de igual manera que no se preocupara y los dos hombres salieron de la cocina.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Edward cuando llegaron a la habitación que había alquilado los últimos seis meses. Empezó a desnudarse, contento de poder ponerse ropa limpia.

—¿Ella se da cuenta de quién eres?

Edward lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Tienes que comprobar tu teléfono más a menudo, chico. Dámelo —Edward le pasó el móvil y se puso una camisa limpia mientras Emmett toqueteaba la pantalla digital—. Mira eso.

Edward tomó el teléfono y miró la pantalla. En ella había una foto de Isabella y él abrazados. Exactamente lo que temía, y más deprisa de lo que había esperado.

—Eso lo explica —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando he salido de la ducha esta mañana, la actitud de ella había cambiado. Ha mirado sus mensajes. ¿Qué te apuestas a que le han llegado cien correos con esta foto?

—Es abogada, Edward. Trabaja para una jueza.

—¿Tú la conoces? —Emmett trabajaba en uno de los bufetes más grandes de la ciudad.

—No personalmente, pero he oído hablar de ella. Preside recaudaciones de fondos y acaba de aceptar un puesto en Vulturi y Jenks, en su sección de apelaciones. Y eso no es fácil que te lo ofrezcan, te lo aseguro.

—Y su padre es senador —intervino Edward—. Gracias por decírmelo.

—Dallas puede ser una gran ciudad, pero sigue pendiente de los cotilleos. Puede que sean más educados en el Sur que en California, pero los cotilleos pueden hacer mucho daño.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo y maldijo en silencio.

—¿Es una como las demás o una con la que quieres pasar un tiempo?

Edward se abrochó los pantalones y miró la puerta. Imaginó a Isabella sentada a la mesa de la cocina leyendo mensajes y preguntándose con quién narices se había mezclado.

Consideró por un momento negar lo que sentía, pero aquél era Emmett, su mejor amigo. La persona que le había ayudado cuando había cometido la tontería de poner petardos en el buzón de la anciana señora Cope y había recorrido con él el paseo de la vergüenza cuando la culpabilidad lo había impulsado a ir a confesar su fechoría.

Los dos conocían los secretos del otro, y aunque Edward no contaba todo a sus amigos, a él le contaba mucho.

—Me gusta, Emmett. Me gusta mucho.

Su amigo hundió levemente los hombros.

—Está bien. Te deseo lo mejor, amigo. Pero no me sorprendería que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fueras tú el que se queda y la chica la que se aleja.

...

—Siento mucho lo de la foto —dijo Edward cuando estaban de vuelta en el coche viajando hacia el norte.

—¿La has visto?

—Me la ha enseñado Emmett —él suspiró y agamí el volante con más fuerza—. Ese tipo de cosas me las espero en Los Ángeles, pero no se me ocurrió advertírtelo. Lo siento.

—No importa —sonrió ella.

Y en aquel momento él creyó que de verdad no importaba y el corazón le dio un brinco al saber que no le había arruinado la vida ni había hecho que saliera de la suya.

—No es culpa tuya —añadió ella.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, aunque suponía que, técnicamente, aquella afirmación se podía discutir. Después de todo, él había cultivado ese estilo de vida. Había cortejado a la prensa del corazón. Había hecho todo lo posible por ver su nombre en ella con la mayor frecuencia que pudiera.

Lo había hecho así porque en el mercado en el que él trabajaba, aquello era lo que se necesitaba para crear interés. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía teniendo cierta responsabilidad por que Isabella hubiera acabado en internet.

—Sólo fue un beso —dijo ella con filosofía—. No tienen fotos de nada más —él la miró de soslayo y vio que fruncía el ceño—. ¿Verdad?

—Lo he comprobado. Nada. Creo que es sólo eso.

—Pues ahí lo tienes. Nochevieja. Un beso. Es una bobada —dijo ella.

Tendió el brazo y le acarició la mano, y aquel contacto sencillo bastó para causar una oleada de placer a Edward. Una oleada intensamente sensual, pero también agradable. Una sensación que ahora asociaba sólo con Isabella.

—Siento si antes parecía malhumorada —dijo ella—. Esto es territorio nuevo para mí.

—Y no te gusta.

Ella sonrió.

—No mucho. No.

Edward pensó que aquello era otra cosa que la diferenciaba de todas las demás chicas. En lugar de perseguir la fama, Isabella prefería ahuyentarla.

—Si voy a ser famosa —dijo ella—, no quiero que sea por mi modo de besar o el atractivo del hombre al que estoy besando.

—No estoy seguro de que eso sea un cumplido, pero lo tomaré como tal.

—Lo es —sonrió ella—. Y ahora estoy bien. De verdad.

Lo decía en serio, pero aunque no hubiera sido así, probablemente lo habría dicho igual, especialmente después de ver cuánto le había preocupado a él que ella saliera corriendo. Y sí, había considerado salir corriendo. Pero era sólo una foto. Una foto estúpida de Nochevieja que habían visto todos sus amigos y que no tardarían en olvidar.

Después de todo, ella no era famosa. Allí no había una historia interesante.

Y tampoco se dedicaba a besar a Edward en público todos los días. Y sí, esperaba poder hacerlo en privado… junto con otras cosas más.

Creía sinceramente que su reacción había sido exagerada y la de Alice también. Ya era hora de que se calmaran las dos.

Edward entró en el camino privado del complejo Starr. La propiedad era en parte un complejo urbano y en parte un rancho, con cabañas pequeñas esparcidas por ahí que la gente podía alquilar para el fin de semana, así como un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Ese día su destino era el hotel y Edward metió el coche en el laberinto del aparcamiento subterráneo. Tomaron el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo, con el cuerpo de Isabella palpitando simplemente por el modo en que Edward le tomaba la mano y su pulgar le rozaba la piel. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, ella dio un respingo, y esa vez no tenía nada que ver con el hombre que había a su lado, sino con la magnificencia de la habitación.

Había visto muchos hoteles y salas de conferencias de lujo, pero aquél era con mucho el más impresionante. Un gigantesco árbol de Navidad dominaba la estancia, cuyo lado más alejado era una pared de cristal que se abría a un patio fabuloso con mesas de piedra, cataratas y una vista de vacas pastando en el campo de detrás.

La habitación en sí misma era magnífica e Isabella empezó a observarla con atención y a ponderar la posibilidad de hacer un suelo de madera parecido en su sala de estar. Un botones se materializó a su lado y preguntó si necesitaban ayuda.

—Publicidad Power —dijo Edward.

Y los llevaron a una sala de baile espectacular, donde parecía que la firma publicitaria hubiera invertido aproximadamente el Producto Nacional Bruto de un país pequeño. En dos de las cuatro paredes, había mesas llenas de comida y, en las otras dos, barras con bebidas. Por si alguien no quería esperar, circulaban camareros con bandejas de bebidas y aperitivos. Y dispersas por la estancia había seis mesas de blackjack. Una joven que llevaba una chapa de Publicidad Power que la presentaba como Anna les dijo que cada invitado recibía quinientos «dólares» en fichas. Al final de la fiesta, podían cambiar sus ganancias por diversos artículos donados por clientes de Power o donar a su vez las fichas y Power haría una donación equivalente a una ONG.

Isabella pensó que era una buena idea y, como trabajaba en ese momento en dos comités de caridad, tomó nota para interesarse por adquirir fichas y mesas de blackjack.

—La Ruleta también está bien —Edward miró su nota—. ¿Pero para qué las quieres?

—Estoy en un comité de recaudación de fondos para una organización de alfabetización. Pronto tendremos una gran fiesta y… —vio la expresión de él—. ¿Qué?

—Nada. Alfabetización… Es una buena causa. Estoy impresionado.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Gracias. Es importante para mí. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Él señaló con la cabeza el lado opuesto de la estancia.

—Ahí están Jacob y Vanessa. ¿Vamos a saludarlos?

—Y a hacer negocios —repuso ella—. ¿Tú no querías hablar con él de publicidad?

—Las ocasiones sociales son el mejor modo de hacer negocio —dijo él. La tomó del brazo—. Eso lo aprendí hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Habéis venido! —los saludó Vanessa cuando se acercaron—. Me alegro mucho. No olvidéis beber algo y no dudéis en comer. Tenemos tanta comida, que juro que deberíamos invitar a los Dallas Cowboys.

—El año próximo —repuso Jacob—. Estoy trabajando en conseguirlos como clientes.

Vanessa le dio un beso en la sien y a Isabella le pareció que él se encogía un poco.

—Voy a circular. Sé que papá está por aquí. Tú cuida de nuestros invitados — dijo la joven a Jacob, señalándole a Isabella y Edward.

—Está todo controlado —repuso Jacob—. Isabella, estás maravillosa. Y la foto está bien —miró a Edward—. A ti creo que te va bien, pero Isabella, querida, teniendo en cuenta tu profesión, tú deberías evitar eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo de la foto. La publicidad está bien siempre que sea del tipo apropiado. Si te vas a presentar al público, tienes que estar segura de que estás ofreciendo la imagen correcta.

—Sí, bueno, si hubiera lanzado yo esa imagen, seguro que habría tenido en cuenta esos factores —Isabella sabía que hablaba con voz cortante, pero después de haber conseguido apartar la foto a un rincón de su mente, no le gustaba que se la recordaran de nuevo—. Os voy a dejar para que habléis —dijo, pues pensó que una retirada era su mejor plan de ataque en aquel momento—. Creo que he visto a algunos conocidos en la barra.

Se alejó un paso y luego la detuvo una sola palabra de Edward.

—Isabella…

Su nombre pareció reverberar a través de ella y la voz de él estaba llena de promesas decadentes.

—Pronto —dijo Edward.

Y ella sólo pudo tragar saliva e intentar no dejar que su cabeza se llenara de imágenes de lo que podía entrañar aquel «pronto».

Se volvió y caminó hacia la barra. Había visto al menos una docena de rostros familiares al llegar y ahora tenía intención de circular y hacer contactos. En su mayor parte, su plan salió bastante bien. En menos de veinte minutos, había hablado con dos jueces jubilados que estaban ahora en el campo privado, uno de los cuales también conocía y respetaba a la jueza Platt. Pero cuando resultó claro que él pensaba monopolizarla, ella se disculpó y se acercó a uno de los bufes para ver su selección de aperitivos y dulces.

Una mano le rozó la espalda. El contacto resultaba ya tan familiar, que no tuvo que volverse para saber quién era.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó.

—Mucha —repuso él, aunque por su tono no daba la impresión de que hablara de comida.

Isabella se echó a reír.

—Me gustaría saciarla, pero no quiero salir en la tele —le puso su plato en la mano—. Toma. Sírvete.

—El mundo es un lugar triste si una mujer tiene que darme su plato de comida.

—Sí. Ya veo que lo has pasado muy mal últimamente.

—No me importaría salir de aquí ya —él se acercó un paso más y el aire vibró entre ellos—. ¿Y a ti?

—Edward… —ella sintió cosquillas en el cuerpo y una serie de imágenes que no necesitaba en ese momento llenaron su mente. Él quitándole las bragas, apretándole la espalda contra la pared, embistiéndola…

—Te has ruborizado.

—Basta.

Él bajó la voz para que sólo la oyera ella.

—Estás pensando en luego. En lo que te voy a hacer. En lo que haremos juntos.

—No, yo…

—Embustera.

—De acuerdo, es verdad.

—Yo también. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que vamos a hacer?

«Dile que no».

—Sí.

—Parchís.

—¿Par… qué? —ella lo miró a los ojos segura de que bromeaba, pero en ellos sólo había fuego. Fuego y, sí, una chispita de regocijo.

—Es un juego fabuloso —dijo él—. Muy excitante.

Isabella tragó saliva.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que si no te gusta el parchís…

—No sé jugar —repuso ella.

Un hombre delgado se acercó al bufé y empezó a poner gambas en un plato. Ella se movió para dejarle más espacio y el movimiento la acercó más a Edward. Isabella inhaló su olor a jabón y menta. Quería tocarlo, pero se contuvo, aunque esa privación la excitó aún más.

—¿Me enseñarás? —preguntó.

—Creo que podemos organizar unas cuantas clases —contestó él, sin hacer caso del hombre de las gambas, pendiente sólo de ella—. ¿Aprendes rápido?

—Soy terriblemente lenta —repuso ella, y vio que él reprimía una sonrisa—. Vas a tener que enseñarme una y otra vez hasta que aprenda.

—No te preocupes. Yo puedo ser paciente. Muy paciente.

—Me alegro mucho de oírlo.

—Quizá podamos…

—¿Isabella? —dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Ella se volvió y se encontró con Mike, uno de sus compañeros de la Facultad de Derecho.

—¡Hola! —dijo. Le dio un abrazo rápido y se lo presentó a Edward—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿A qué te dedicas ahora?

Edward, al que no parecía interesarle la conversación de abogados, se quedó sólo el tiempo suficiente para mostrarse cortés, luego le dijo que terminarían de hablar del juego más tarde y se alejó.

—¿Juego?

—Fútbol americano.

—¿Tú no odiabas el fútbol?

—No está entre mis diez intereses principales —repuso ella. Y volvió a encauzar la conversación a un tema más seguro—. Lo último que supe fue que trabajabas en Washington.

—Sí. Volví aquí para crear una sección de prácticas sobre la Primera Enmienda. Me han dicho que tú dejarás pronto el trabajo público para dedicarte a apelaciones.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Las noticias viajan deprisa en esta ciudad.

Le pareció que él miraba en dirección a Edward, pero no podía estar segura.

—Sí —contestó Mike—. Es verdad. Bueno, cuando te he visto, he querido ponerme en contacto. Siempre me interesa trabajar con el equipo de apelaciones al principio de un caso. Así hay un historial más claro.

—Quizá podamos organizar un encuentro cuando me haya instalado —repuso Isabella.

Cuando intercambiaban sus respectivas tarjetas, se acercó Jessica Stanley y dio un beso a Mike.

—¡Vaya! Mi prometido y mi compañera de comité ya son amigos.

—Hace tiempo que somos amigos —repuso Isabella—. Estudiamos juntos.

—No me lo creo. El mundo es un pañuelo.

—Y cada vez más —repuso Mike—, ¿Isabella es la persona con la que preparas la recaudación de fondos para la alfabetización?

—Culpable —dijo Isabella.

Él besó a Jessica en la sien.

—En ese caso, os dejo que habléis —miró a Isabella a los ojos—. Procura que te invite a cenar algún día. Sería agradable ponerse al día. Y hablar de Derecho con alguien que de verdad entiende.

Jessica alzó los ojos al cielo.

—Lo que hay que aguantar —dijo—. Pero yo quería hablarte de tu nuevo chico.

Isabella la miró sorprendida.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Es ése, ¿verdad? —señaló a Edward, que hablaba animadamente con un hombre—. He visto la foto esa de Twitter…

«¡Estupendo! ¡Genial!»

—… y creo que puede ser una gran oportunidad.

Isabella esperó, porque ella no veía la oportunidad por ningún lado.

—¡Una subasta de famosos! —anunció Jessica, con tanto entusiasmo que a Isabella le sorprendió que no se volvieran todos a mirarlas.

—No estoy segura de que él sea…

—Él no, tonta. He pensado que puedes pedirle que nos done una amiga— Jessica apretó los labios, pensativa—. Aunque también podríamos hacer un Gana una cita con Edward.

—Hablaré con él —repuso Isabella, porque, aunque la idea de subastar a Edward a otra mujer no le gustaba nada, no podía negar que era una sugerencia muy buena. Y con la presencia de Edward, podrían ampliar la lista de invitados e incluir famosos que tuvieran conexiones con Hollywood por remotas que fueran. Con ese tipo de gente, seguramente podrían triplicar los donativos del año anterior. Y todo lo que pudieran lograr valdría la pena.

Vio a Vanessa, que recorría con rapidez la habitación en dirección a las puertas del patio, con la cabeza baja para no cruzar su mirada con nadie. Parecía tan alterada, que a Isabella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Se lo preguntaré y estaré en contacto —dijo—. ¿Pero me disculpas ahora? Tengo que atender un asunto.

Se abrió paso entre la gente y siguió a Vanessa. La encontró sentada en un cenador sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo de papel. Alzó la vista cuando se acercó Isabella. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

—¿Vanessa? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Es Jacob —dijo la otra, casi escupiendo la palabra—. Lo he visto. ¡Lo he visto, maldita sea!

—¿Lo has visto haciendo qué? —preguntó Isabella, que oía campanas de advertencia en su mente.

—Con ella. Tenía la mano dentro de su falda y prácticamente le estaba comiendo la cara. ¡Oh, Señor! —miró a Isabella con ojos húmedos—. Los hombres son unos cerdos.

Isabella sintió frío.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No te habrás equivocado?

Vanessa sacó su móvil del bolso, pulsó un botón y se lo pasó a Isabella.

—Al menos he podido pensar claramente, ¿eh? Quería tener pruebas por si intentaba negar que es un cerdo asqueroso e infiel —sorbió por la nariz—. ¿A ti también te engañaba?

—No. Al menos, no que yo sepa.

—Bueno, ahí está el truco, ¿no? Yo no me habría enterado si no me hubiera equivocado de habitación buscando el baño. ¡Estaban metidos en un armario! ¿No es lo más sórdido del mundo? ¡Canalla!

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que salís juntos?

Vanessa se mordisqueó el pulgar pensativa.

—Dos meses. Casi tres.

Isabella tragó saliva. No sabía si Jacob la había engañado a ella, pero sabía que había intentado engañar a Vanessa con ella. Sopesó las ventajas de decírselo y decidió que sólo serviría para herirla aún más.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó.

—Dejarlo, claro. ¿Tú qué crees? No me voy a quedar con un mujeriego — respiró hondo—. Pero duele, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —Isabella le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. ¿Crees que puedes volver adentro? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—¿Tienes una buena estaca con la que pueda partirle la cara?

—Probablemente sea mejor dejar los golpes hasta que te hayas enfriado un poco.

—Sí —Vanessa se levantó y se alisó la falda—. Tienes razón —señaló el lateral del edificio—. Voy a entrar por ahí y lavarme un poco.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Isabella.

La otra negó con la cabeza.

—Eres muy amable, pero estaré bien —echó a andar, pero se detuvo y se volvió—. ¿E Isabella? Gracias.

Se separaron e Isabella volvió a la fiesta pensando en Jacob y en hombres cerdos y mujeriegos. Tan distraída estaba, que casi no vio a Aro Vulturi, su futuro nuevo jefe hasta que lo tuvo encima.

—¡Oh! Señor Vulturi. Es un placer verlo aquí.

—Isabella, ¡qué encantadora sorpresa! Y fortuita. Pensaba llamarte. Estamos encantados con que te unas pronto al despacho, pero antes me gustaría robarte un par de horas un día, si no le importa a la jueza, y que vengas al bufete.

—Por supuesto —repuso ella, procurando no mostrar la confusión que sentía—. Será un placer. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Él agitó una mano en el aire como para quitar importancia al tema, pero Isabella tuvo la impresión de que se mostraba intencionadamente vago.

—Nada importante. Es la costumbre. Temas administrativos y demás.

—De acuerdo. Hablaré con la jueza Platt y le diré qué día me viene bien.

—Perfecto. Ahora disfruta de la fiesta. No hay duda de que Marco Powers sabe darlas.

Aquello era cierto. La fiesta estaba tan llena de gente con la que quería hablar, bien profesionalmente o bien de la recaudación de fondos, que cuando llegó hasta Edward, situado en el otro extremo de la habitación, casi había olvidado la extraña conversación con Aro Vulturi.

Edward hablaba con un hombre muy recto y, a juzgar por su expresión, sumamente cortés, Isabella tuvo la impresión de que el otro llevaba un buen rato charlando de los sistemas de alarma de su empresa.

No vaciló en acudir en su rescate.

—Hola —tendió la mano al otro hombre—. Soy Isabella y siento mucho tener que robárselo, pero tenemos una pequeña emergencia de parchís.

—¡Oh! —el hombre parpadeó, claramente confuso—. Bueno, si es una emergencia… Por supuesto.

Y los dos se marcharon dejándolo muy confuso.

—Gracias —murmuró Edward—. Estaba seguro de que se me iban a caer las orejas. Y si tu emergencia implica volver a tu casa y rodar desnudos por las sábanas, quiero decir que ahora soy un gran creyente en el poder de la visualización.

—¿Nos estás visualizando desnudos en las sábanas?

—En color. Con efectos de sonido.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Y podemos irnos ya —anunció él.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, claro. He hablado con Jacob. He hablado con media docena de abogados que quieren representarme y otra media docena de financieros que quieren sacar mi organización a Bolsa y dos representantes musicales que creen que debo contratar a sus grupos para tocar en directo en mi circuito de discotecas de Los Ángeles. No creo que haya nadie más aquí al que le interese hablar conmigo. Lo cual es algo bueno— añadió, mirándola—. Porque estoy más que preparado para salir de aquí. ¿Y tú?

—También —repuso ella.

Su cuerpo palpitaba con anticipación. Intentó recordar si algún otro hombre había conseguido afectarla así antes. Una sola mirada y se ponía a ronronear. Pero vio a Vanessa charlando en una esquina y pensó que quizá Edward simplemente sabía cómo excitar a una mujer. Después de todo, había tenido mucha práctica.

—¿Isabella? —él la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Sucede algo?

Ella apartó aquellos pensamientos. Edward no era Jacob. Y su reacción a él no tenía nada que ver con lo que decía o hacía, sino con cómo era como persona.

—Hay algunas personas más con las que podría hablar —confesó—. Pero…

—¿Qué?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—La verdad es que no creo que pueda soportar ni cinco minutos más sin que me toques.

Un fuego intenso llenó los ojos de él. Un fuego que era un reflejo del deseo de ella.

—Isabella —murmuró su nombre como si fuera una plegaria—. Vámonos.

Caminaron con decisión entre la gente y se detuvieron ante el ascensor que llevaba al aparcamiento. Se abrieron las puertas y entraron. Estaba vacío y, cuando se cerraron las puertas, Edward la atrajo hacia sí y la estrechó en sus brazos.

—¡Gracias a Dios! No sabía si podría aguantar mucho más sin tocarte.

Isabella estaba segura de que el calor que generaban juntos le había derretido los huesos, pues no tuvo más remedio que agarrarse a él si no quería caer al suelo. Lo sentía contra ella, excitado, y sabía que era por ella.

Aquella idea la hacía temblar. Hacía que se humedeciera.

Las manos de él rozaron sus pezones y gimió; luego maldijo en silencio cuando se paró el ascensor y se abrieron las puertas en el primer nivel del aparcamiento. Entró otra pareja, que mantenían una distancia razonable y se quejaban el uno al otro de que debían estar más atentos a dónde dejaban el coche.

Se apoyaron en la pared. La pareja estaba delante e Isabella casi dio un salto cuando sintió la mano de Edward en la parte de atrás del muslo, deslizándose por debajo del vestido. Sus dedos la acariciaron, suaves y gentiles, y ella empezó a mojarse. Tenía ya las bragas empapadas, algo que él vio cuando sus dedos traviesos subieron más y se deslizaron dentro.

Ella soltó un gritito, que cubrió después con una tos cuando el hombre se giró rápidamente a mirarla.

Isabella intentó sonreír con indiferencia, cosa nada fácil, pues el dedo de Edward había encontrado el camino hasta el clítoris y lo acariciaba ya. La sensación del orgasmo que se acercaba contrastaba con el peligro del sexo en un ascensor público y el placer era tan intenso, que Isabella estaba segura de que iba a tener que fingir un fuerte ataque de tos para disimular un orgasmo intenso.

El ascensor se paró y la pareja salió.

Ella se volvió, pulsó el botón de parada de emergencia y empujó a Edward contra la pared. Tomó la mano que la acariciaba y la deslizó más en el interior de las bragas. Ningún otro hombre le había hecho sentirse así. Salvaje, llena de deseo y desesperada por sus caricias. Con ganas de que la consumiera. Como si no pudiera sentirse satisfecha hasta que no fuera más que un montón de ascuas que ardían por su contacto.

—No puedes —gimió, hablando con esfuerzo—. No puedes excitarme así y después no terminar la faena.

—Lo que tú digas —la voz de él era puro fuego.

Isabella estaba al límite, muy, muy cerca. E increíblemente excitada. Cuando él bajó la boca a su pecho y apartó la tela de la blusa para succionar el pezón duro, ella pensó que iba a llegar al orgasmo allí mismo.

—Ahora. Por favor. Por favor.

Abrió la cremallera y le bajó los pantalones por las caderas. Su pene surgió libre, completamente cómodo con el nuevo plan. Él le dio la vuelta, colocó las manos de ella en la pared del ascensor y le subió la falda por encima del trasero. Le bajó las bragas y a ella no le importó nada. Necesitaba a toda costa tenerlo dentro antes de morir de pura necesidad.

Una mano le cubrió un pecho. Oyó que él se ponía un preservativo y sintió la punta del pene frotándose en su sexo.

—Ahora —repitió, porque no podía soportar no tenerlo ya dentro. Acariciándola. Gimiendo y embistiendo mientras ella lo recibía cada vez más adentro y ambos empezaban luego a moverse al unísono.

Edward mantuvo una mano en su pecho y bajó la otra para acariciarle el clítoris. Su pene la penetraba y su dedo la acariciaba, hasta que ella se descubrió gritando su nombre y flotando por el aire, mientras el orgasmo la llevaba a lugares en los que no había estado nunca. Cuando se quedó relajada, él se puso tenso y su orgasmo envió unas cuantas oleadas más de placer al interior de ella.

Hasta que no se quedaron ambos inmóviles, no oyeron las voces que parecían rodearlos. Se miraron a los ojos, luchando los dos por no reír, y Edward se guardó las bragas en el bolsillo y se incorporó. Tendió la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

—No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre consigues quitarme las bragas —dijo ella.

—Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos —replicó él. Volvió a poner el ascensor en marcha e Isabella se alisó el vestido. El ascensor se abrió por fin en su planta, donde había cuatro personas esperando.

—Éste es el ascensor más lento del mundo —comentó un hombre.

Isabella se encogió de hombros, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? A mí me ha parecido rápido.


	7. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

Habían continuado el sexo apasionado del ascensor con sexo tierno en el dormitorio y ahora Edward estaba apoyado en una de las almohadas y se preguntaba qué demonios iba a hacer con aquello. Porque ella le había afectado de un modo importante. Muy importante. Y en aquel momento, sólo se le ocurría dejarse llevar y ver dónde estaban dos meses después. Porque, por mucho que quisiera salir de Dallas, dejar la ciudad implicaba dejar a la mujer, y esa realidad empezaba a golpearlo como un gran tren de mercancías que hacía lo posible por ignorar.

En un mundo de fantasía, se la llevaría con él. Le enseñaría París, Londres. Verían el mundo.

Y sí, se lo sugeriría.

Pero ya la conocía lo bastante bien para saber que no aceptaría. Las mujeres que ponían las fundas de las almohadas a juego con las cortinas y los cuadros de la pared no querían vivir nueve meses con una maleta a cuestas. Eso era una realidad.

—Pareces perdido —dijo ella, que entró en la habitación con dos copas de vino—. Y yo me siento muy esnob por estar en la cama a media tarde bebiendo vino.

—Estaba pensando en ti —repuso él—. Y en este momento, no hay ningún lugar en el mundo en el que prefiera estar antes que aquí.

Tomó una de las copas y se movió para hacerle sitio. Ella se sentó cerca. El top que llevaba era lo bastante fino para permitirle ver la forma de los pezones y, a pesar de que acababa de saborear aquel fruto en particular, su cuerpo se excitó de nuevo por el deseo. Procuró reprimirlo. Aquello no era sólo sexo. No con Isabella. Ya no.

Quizá no lo había sido nunca. Pero el sexo era un plus a lo que quiera que fuera lo que estaba creciendo entre ellos.

—Todavía no me has dicho cómo te ha ido. ¿Has conquistado a todos los abogados de la ciudad?

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no? —ella rió y tomó un sorbo de vino—. En serio, ha estado bien. He conocido a mucha gente, hecho buenos contactos y mi compañera de comité ha tenido una idea fantástica para una función de recaudación de fondos que estamos organizando para la semana que viene. En realidad, me vendría bien contar con tu ayuda.

—¿La mía? ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

—Te necesito a ti —dijo ella con una sonrisa de picardía—. Y quizá a una amiga.

Él achicó los ojos.

—Explícate.

—Una subasta de solteros. Y si puedes pedir a una actriz de Los Ángeles que venga aquí para uno de esos «almuerzos con una estrella», podríamos subastar ambas cosas. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero creo que eso nos daría mucho dinero. Y es por una buena causa.

—¿Alfabetización?

—Exacto.

—Y yo sería el soltero.

—Ah, sí.

—¿Tú pujarías?

—Por supuesto —repuso ella—. Pero si sale como queremos, quedaré fuera de juego muy pronto. Trabajo para el gobierno, ¿recuerdas? Eso significa un sueldo del gobierno.

—¿Y no te morirás si me gana otra mujer? —Edward hablaba en broma, pero por la sombra que cruzó el rostro de ella, supo que no le gustaría nada. Y saber eso le hizo sonreír—. ¡Eh! —exclamó—. Si tú no quieres, no lo haré.

—Me conoces ya muy bien —respiró hondo—. Soy una egoísta y no quiero compartir. Pero por supuesto que quiero que lo hagas. La causa es importante para mí.

—Para mí también. Y puesto que tú quieres que lo haga, lo haré.

—Gracias. ¿Por qué es importante para ti? —preguntó ella—. No pretendo ser indiscreta y no me contestes si no quieres, pero cuando te he hablado de ello en la fiesta, no parecías muy interesado.

Aquello no era algo de lo que a Edward le gustara hablar. Ni siquiera era algo en lo que le gustara pensar. Pero era parte de él, parte de lo que era. Y sí, quería compartirlo con ella.

—Soy disléxico —dijo—. Leer y los números… son un infierno para mí.

Ella se movió para verlo mejor, con expresión seria y comprensiva a la vez. Pero no compasiva, cosa que Edward agradeció.

—¿Te diagnosticaron de niño? Yo tenía la impresión de que, si te diagnosticaban joven, podías aprender mecanismos para lidiar con ello y que no resulte tan difícil leer.

—Sí, bueno, a mí no me diagnosticaron. Y cuando por fin tuve un orientador escolar que vio en mí a un niño con una discapacidad de aprendizaje en vez de a un bruto, bueno, para entonces todo el mundo, incluidos mis padres, me habían catalogado ya como un burro. Alguien que haría bien en aprender a manejar la freidora de un local de comida rápida porque eso sería lo mejor que podría encontrar.

Por mucho que había intentado que no le importara, todavía podía oír a sus padres diciéndole que no se molestara en solicitar entrar en la universidad porque sabían que no lo aceptarían. Se quedaron más atónitos que él cuando consiguió entrar, pero él cumplió su profecía al abandonar porque sus desafíos con las palabras y los números le hacían muy difícil seguir las clases.

Isabella le había tomado la mano y ahora se la apretó.

—Eso es terrible. Siento mucho que tus padres fueran tan…

—Ellos son así —repuso él—. Yo ya lo he aceptado. Y estoy bien. Oigo muchos libros grabados en audio, me apoyo en las correcciones de los ordenadores como no te imaginas y contraté a un contable el primer día que llegué a Los Ángeles. Me va bien.

—Sí —repuso ella—. Claro que sí —se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla—. Yo creo que eres fantástico. Y creo que lo que me has dicho te hace aún más perfecto para nuestra subasta de solteros. ¿Podemos usar tu historia? No lo de tus padres, sólo lo de tus retos.

Edward pensó en ello, pues lo cierto era que no sentía muchos deseos de publicar la verdad. Llevaba tiempo viviendo de cara al público, pero eso era una fachada, no el verdadero Edward. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo…

—¿Crees que importa? —preguntó.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Mira lo que has logrado. Eres un ejemplo. Y el hecho de que poseas las discotecas más famosas de Los Ángeles y salgas con actrices hará que algunos chicos te quieran imitar todavía más. Eres el ejemplo perfecto —añadió. Lo besó en la mejilla—. Y lo digo en muchos sentidos.

Él la atrajo hacia sí, sólo porque quería sentirla a su lado.

—¿Y tú qué? —preguntó ella, acurrucándose contra él—. ¿Algo nuevo y fabuloso en el frente de las relaciones públicas?

—En realidad, sí —repuso él—. Jacob tiene ideas excelentes. Más innovadoras que las del grupo con el que trabajo ahora. Sinceramente, me ha impresionado. Me reuniré con su equipo y con él, pero a menos que luego me decepcione, creo que voy a trabajar con él. Quiero lanzar Paraíso a lo grande y necesito al mejor.

—Genial —ella quería alegrarse de que tuviera un plan en marcha, y se alegraba por él. Pero…

Se sentó en la cama, sin pensar lo que hacía, frustrada y algo nerviosa.

Él le acarició la espalda.

—¿Isabella? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Soy… Nada.

—A mí no me parece que no sea nada.

—En serio. Es sólo algo que me preocupa.

Edward le había dicho que no le dijera a Vanessa que Jacob había intentado acostarse con ella, y, como la historia del armario no tenía nada que ver con su habilidad como publicista, imaginaba que Edward pensaría que estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

—Isabella.

—Vale. Vanessa lo ha pillado en un armario con otra mujer.

Él rostro de él mostró sorpresa.

—¿Está segura? ¿No es un malentendido?

—No —Isabella pensó en la foto que había visto en el teléfono de Vanessa—. Yo diría que está segura.

—Pues entonces olvídalo. Seguiré trabajando con la gente con la que estoy.

—¿De verdad? —sus palabras la sorprendieron, especialmente por la fuerza con que las dijo—. Yo pensaba que tú defendías la libertad hasta que hay un anillo en el dedo.

—Como norma general, sí. Un hombre no tiene que llamar a una mujer con la que no está comprometido y decirle que va a salir con otra chica. Pero vamos. Una vez que presentas a alguien como tu novia, aunque no haya anillo, hay que ser muy imbécil para tontear con otra chica en un armario en una fiesta en la que estáis los dos.

Se estiró para tomar su teléfono de la mesilla mientras Isabella asimilaba su declaración y se preguntaba en qué punto estaba ella. ¿En lo de las novias? ¿O en la lista de No Es Necesario Llamar?

—Hola, Angela. Oye, un tal Jacob te llamará para pedir una cita. No se la des. Dile que voy a seguir con el plan que ya tenemos. Gracias.

Apagó el teléfono y se volvió hacia ella.

—Hecho —dijo. Y esa simple palabra hizo pensar a Isabella que podía enamorarse de él.

—Pero te gustaban sus ideas.

—Sí. Pero soy un poco especial sobre la gente con la que trabajo.

Sí. Definitivamente, lo que ocurría allí podía ser peligroso para el corazón.

Isabella, nerviosa, cambió de postura. Temía estar cayendo demasiado deprisa, sin tener nada a lo que agarrarse.

—¿Tienes hambre? —se deslizó hacia el borde de la cama, pero la detuvo la mano de él en el brazo.

—¿Isabella?

—Estoy bien —dijo ella—. Estoy muy bien. Es que no me esperaba… Sé que no lo has hecho por mí, pero… No sé. Has hecho que me dé vueltas la cabeza.

—Sé lo que quieres decir —él se inclinó a besarla—. A mí me pasa lo mismo.

Isabella se pasó los dedos por el pelo y acabó saliendo de la cama. Quería aquella intimidad, pero Edward estaba de paso y ella necesitaba proteger su corazón.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha —repuso él.

—Pues deberíamos haber traído algo. Voy a ver si las hadas de la comida han llenado el frigorífico en nuestra ausencia.

Fue a la cocina descalza, con Hermione enroscándose en sus tobillos al andar y haciendo lo posible por tirarla al suelo. En realidad, Isabella agradecía la presencia de la gata, porque tener que concentrarse en dónde caminaba implicaba que podía ignorar el ruido dentro de su cabeza. Un ruido que decía que aquél podía ser el hombre ideal para ella.

La mera idea le daba un miedo terrible porque nunca antes había sentido su corazón moverse tan deprisa. La verdad era que apenas conocía a Edward. Y sin embargo, en cierto modo tenía ya la sensación de conocerlo mejor que a ninguno de sus amigos, incluido Jacob, que había sido su única relación larga. Ciertamente, tenía más conexión con Edward. Simplemente encajaban. Eran dos guisantes de la misma vaina, dos piezas de un puzzle. Jamón y queso, pan y mantequilla.

Y ahora empezaba a tener hambre de verdad.

—Estoy mirando en el frigorífico —dijo alzando la voz—, y no tengo nada de nada.

Él entró en la cocina y tomó a la gata en brazos.

—Me apetece nada —dijo—. ¿Puede ser con una buena salsa al pesto?

—¿Eso no sería agradable? —ella cerró el frigorífico y fue a la despensa—. En serio, el armario está vacío. Y esta vez necesito comida de verdad. Y no lo digo porque las fresas con chocolate no fueran excepcionales.

Edward dejó a la gata en el suelo con gentileza y se situó a su lado para mirar la despensa vacía.

—Tienes una lata de salsa de tomate y albahaca —dijo—. ¿Hay pollo?

Isabella abrió el congelador y empezó a buscar, pero él encontró la bolsa de pechugas congeladas antes que ella.

—Sí —dijo Isabella, cuando él sacaba la bolsa—. Tengo pollo.

Edward sonrió.

—Ve a sentarte. Acaricia a Hermione si quieres, pero déjame a mí la cena.

—¿En serio?

Había conseguido calentar chocolate en el microondas, así que ella sabía que tenía alguna habilidad culinaria, pero…

—Dos de mis clubs tienen también restaurante —repuso él—. No soy un chef, pero tampoco soy un novato en la cocina.

—¿No quieres ayuda? —su culpabilidad por dejar cocinar a su invitado chocaba con una sensación de victoria interior por el simple hecho de tener a un hombre en la cocina que sabía cocinar.

—Puedes si quieres. O yo puedo servirte.

—Digámoslo así —Isabella se dirigió a la mesa—. Yo sólo miro.

—Si vas a hacer de voyeur, al menos tendrás que abrir una botella de vino.

—Eso puedo hacerlo —dijo ella.

Mientras él hurgaba en los armarios y sacaba una bolsa de pasta en espiral, una lata de salmón y unos tomates muy blandos, Isabella miró en su botellero hasta que encontró una botella buena de tinto que guardaba para una ocasión especial. Abrió el vino, sirvió dos copas y se sentó a ver cómo se movía él por la cocina.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

—Con mi madre. Fue parte de su plan para procurar que pudiera ganarme la vida aunque nunca llegara a ser médico ni abogado —le lanzó una sonrisa que hizo que a ella le diera brincos el estómago—. Yo sólo lo disfrutaba porque implicaba jugar con cuchillos.

—¿Se tomó la molestia de enseñarte a cocinar, pero no la de intentar descubrir por qué no leías mejor?

—Así es mi madre. Así son los dos. Muy metidos en su propia vida.

—¿A qué se dedican?

—Mi madre trabaja en un banco, mi padre tiene un concesionario de coches y su afición favorita es discutir. Lo único en lo que siempre están de acuerdo es en lo nulo que soy yo.

—¿Y por qué empezaste abriendo una discoteca y no un restaurante?

Él se encogió de hombros. Parecía completamente cómodo en la cocina. Encontró el procesador de comida de ella y lo conectó. Echó luego los tomates, albahaca y un puñado de nueces que había encontrado.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Confía en mí —dijo él—. Y lo hice porque una discoteca es más fácil. Empecé sirviendo sólo bebidas. Sólo necesitaba buena música, un alcohol decente y una pista de baile fabulosa.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora todas mis discotecas tienen una cocina con aperitivos de la casa. Me ha llevado tiempo, pero he recorrido un largo camino.

Pulsó el botón para triturar la comida y ella lo observó, pues no quería hablar con aquel ruido. Cuando él soltó el botón, le sonrió.

—Ahora hago exactamente lo que quiero hacer. Todo es perfecto en mi vida profesional.

—¿Y en tu vida personal? —preguntó ella. E inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho.

Él hizo una pausa en los preparativos y se giró a mirarla a los ojos.

—En este momento, mi vida personal también es casi perfecta —dijo con una voz que lograba que ella se derritiera.

Como no sabía qué contestar, Isabella sonrió y tomó un sorbo de vino. Pensó que su vida personal también era casi perfecta en aquel momento.

Menos de una hora después, su vida casi perfecta se veía complementada con una cena casi perfecta. No sabía bien cómo lo había hecho Edward, pero había conseguido convertir los pocos ingredientes de su cocina en un increíble plato de pasta.

—O eres genial o yo estaba muerta de hambre.

—Soy genial —dijo él, y por el modo en que la miraba, Isabella no creía que estuviera hablando de la comida.

—Sí —respondió, también con fuego en la voz—. Ya me he dado cuenta.

—Isabella —dijo él.

Y no hizo falta nada más. Sólo que pronunciara su nombre. Sólo el deseo que vio en sus ojos. No se cansaba de él. Era como una persona adicta y en aquel momento estaba desesperada por otro chute de él.

Edward le dio la mano, la ayudó a incorporarse y la llevó al sofá.

—Eres preciosa —dijo.

Ella sintió que se ruborizaba por el cumplido, aunque no eran halagos lo que quería en aquel momento. Quería sentir debajo de ella a aquel hombre que se había metido en su cabeza y en su vida.

Él la besó con tal pasión, que ella pensó que se iba a ahogar en ella. Y no fue sólo un beso, sino un ataque sensual en toda línea, con la lengua de él acariciándole la oreja y el cuello, con sus manos acariciándole los pechos antes de bajar por las mallas que se había puesto ella. Le hizo cosquillas en todas partes y la hizo vibrar de necesidad hasta que ella ya no pudo soportar más aquel dulce tormento.

—Tócame —suplicó—. Tócame ahora.

Él no la decepcionó. Deslizó la mano entre los dos y buscó el clítoris. Lo acarició y deslizó la mano en su interior, tan profundamente, que ella dio un respingo y se arqueó hacia atrás.

—Eso es —murmuró él—. Déjate ir. Quiero sentir cómo llegas al orgasmo.

—Por favor —fue la única palabra que ella pudo pronunciar, la única que parecía encajar allí. Se arqueó hacia atrás, con la mano de él controlando todavía su sexo, acariciando y jugando, con su boca succionándole el pecho, primero a través de la tela fina del top y después usando los dientes para bajar el escote y cerrar la boca sobre los pezones. Ella dio un respingo porque una oleada de placer bajó desde su pezón hasta su clítoris y le provocó pequeñas vibraciones de calor, precursoras de los placeres que llegarían luego.

—Vamos, Isabella —susurró—. Ahora.

Pero ella no quería hacerlo. No quería tener otro orgasmo todavía, a pesar del modo en que se intensificaba la sensación dentro de ella como una explosión al borde de un precipicio, preparada para saltar por el borde del acantilado y caer, caer y caer hacia el Gran Cañón.

—Todavía no —susurró—. Dentro de mí. Por favor, Edward, por favor. Te necesito dentro.

Él no necesitó que se lo pidiera más. Ella se colocó de rodillas y él se bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos.

—Preservativo —dijo.

—¡Oh, maldita sea! —exclamó Isabella, porque no tenía ninguno y no quería esperar y…

—Cartera.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él buscaba los pantalones en el suelo y sacaba un preservativo de la cartera y aquello, claro, se merecía un beso. Así que se lo dio. Mientras él se ponía el preservativo, lo besó en la boca y le introdujo mucho la lengua, con la esperanza de darle así ideas concretas de lo que esperaba. De lo que quería en ese momento.

—¿Dormitorio? —susurró él.

Pero ella no quería esperar. Él estaba allí y ella se movió y la punta de él rozó su sexo y ella estaba muy mojada y, sinceramente, no podía esperar.

—Llévame —dijo.

Y suspiró cuando él la atrajo más hacia sí, con sus brazos rodeándola y él muy duro dentro de ella.

Isabella gimió de placer, y su disfrute se intensificó por la sorpresa desesperada que captó en la voz de él.

—Isabella —susurró Edward cuando pudo hablar—. ¡Oh, Isabella!

Embistió hacia arriba y ella se salió a encuentro y sus cuerpos chocaron con el tipo de fuerza que podía mover montañas y que, desde luego, conmovía a Isabella.

—Más fuerte —pidió, y su voz era un gemido, una súplica. Y él le tomó el trasero y embistió con fuerza y ella echó atrás la cabeza, abrumada por tanto placer.

—Abrázame con las piernas —pidió él. Y ella lo hizo, y él la izó en el aire con los cuerpos unidos todavía y ella se retorció contra él, abrumada por el erotismo intenso de aquella intimidad—. Espera —dijo él.

La apoyó en la pared y ella jadeó cuando él volvió a embestir y esa vez no pudo echarse hacia atrás para aflojar el golpe y lo absorbió entero, a todo él, y supo que iba a explotar por el placer de todo aquello.

—Más —exigió, con las manos en los hombros de él, concentrada en las sensaciones. En su pene dentro de ella, en sus manos firmes en la cintura. En la piel suave de sus hombros, firmes bajo las manos de ella mientras el cuerpo de él se tensaba y vibraba, embistiéndola con decisión osada y el placer entre ellos crecía y crecía.

Ella lo quería todo. Todo. Y después quería aún más.

—Estoy cerca —susurró él—. Isabella, dulce Isabella, estoy cerca.

—Espérame —ella deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos y le rozó el pene con las yemas de los dedos cuando entraba y salía de ella, con el dedo corazón rozando su propio clítoris. Su cuerpo se tensó alrededor de él y la sensación era demasiado intensa para soportarla. Él dio un respingo y se puso tenso… y cuando se sumergió en una explosión de olas, ella estaba a su lado, con su alma flotando libre por encima de ellos y mirando después los dos cuerpos entrelazados que tan perfectos parecían juntos.

—¡Santo cielo! —dijo Edward, estrechándola con fuerza.

La dejó en el suelo con gentileza, con su cuerpo encima del de ella, hasta que se apartó despacio y pasó los dedos por el vientre de ella.

—Creo que la cama está muy sobrevalorada —comentó ella—. Un sofá es más que suficiente.

—Claro que sí. Pero creo que puedo hacerte apreciar el valor de una cama. Si quieres dejarme intentarlo.

Ella movió la cabeza para mirarlo y vio su mirada de picardía.

—¿Otra vez?

—No me canso de hacerlo contigo.

—Es curioso. A mí me pasa lo mismo.

Él pasó encima de ella para ponerse en pie en el suelo y la tomó en sus brazos. La llevó al dormitorio y la dejó en la cama, y esa vez hicieron el amor lenta y dulcemente, con Edward dándole besos suaves por el cuerpo hasta que ella ya no pudo soportarlo más. La montó y la penetró. La embistió con una urgencia lenta y profunda, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Sin cerrarlos tampoco ni un instante, como si no quisiera perderse nada de lo que ella sentía.

Isabella explotó en sus brazos y, cuando los últimos estremecimientos del orgasmo recorrían su cuerpo, él la abrazó con fuerza y le besó el pelo murmurando palabras suaves y gentiles. Y ella se quedó dormida sintiéndose no sólo protegida, también amada.

Era una buena sensación, y seguía allí cuando unos movimientos suaves a su lado la despertaron. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio sentado y pasándose las manos por el pelo.

Ella extendió el brazo y le acarició la espalda desnuda.

—¿Edward?

Él se volvió y le sonrió.

—Buenos días.

—¿Ya estás levantado?

—Teniendo en cuenta que soy mi propio jefe y que tengo una mujer desnuda al lado, no me puedo creer que diga esto, pero tengo ir a casa, cambiarme e ir a trabajar.

Ella bostezó y se desperezó, decepcionada.

—Yo no. Yo sólo soy un diente en la rueda de otra persona. Esta noche tengo una cena con mi jefa y después estoy en vacaciones toda una semana.

—Restriégamelo.

Ella sonrió con malicia.

—Ya lo hice anoche.

—Sí, es verdad —él se inclinó y le dio un beso largo y lento—. Será mejor que no me lo recuerdes o no podré salir de aquí.

—¿Eso sería muy malo?

—En realidad, creo que podría acostumbrarme a ello —le dio otro beso, esa vez rápido, salió de la cama y se puso los pantalones.

Ella lo observaba, apreciando su aspecto con ropa y sin ella. Se puso una bata y lo siguió hasta el coche.

—¿Quieres café? ¿Algo de comer para el camino?

—Estoy bien —repuso él—. Si me quedo más no querré irme.

—Y a riesgo de sonar infantil y necesitada, ¿tenemos algún plan para…?

—¿Mañana? —sugirió él.

Isabella sonrió.

—Exactamente.

—El único plan que tengo yo es verte —contestó él.

Y ella pensó que era la respuesta perfecta.


	8. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

Cuando Edward llegó a casa de Emmett, sólo había dos hombres desconocidos en el sofá y se preguntó vagamente si habría saltado la alarma antiincendios. No se le ocurría otra razón para aquella dramática transformación de la casa, pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba.

Sí, en su casa de California estaba acostumbrado a la intimidad, pero en los últimos meses no le había ido mal viviendo en aquella guarida de solteros.

Ahora, sin embargo…

Ahora había probado no sólo a Isabella, sino el modo en que vivía ella. Relajada y tranquila en una casa en la que había una sensación de hogar a pesar de estar aún en proceso de reforma. Pensó en su casa en Los Ángeles, decorada por una mujer a la que había contratado a través de internet con cuadros que no le decían nada y colores que no había elegido él. Le había dicho a Isabella que no era un hogar y ahora se daba cuenta de lo cierto que era aquello. Había estado en California casi una década y seguía sin ser su hogar más de lo que lo era Dallas. O probablemente el Polo Norte.

Pensó que sí le envidiaba a Isabella por eso. No Dallas, eso no, pero sí la sensación de pertenecer a una ciudad y una casa. Lo sentía cuando estaba en su casa. Una conexión con el mundo. Y aunque le sorprendía admitirlo incluso para sí mismo, había algo irresistible en la idea de tener una base así.

Entró en la cocina, seguro de que allí encontraría una cerveza y no se vio decepcionado. Estaba tomando una Guinness cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de la calle.

—¡Hola! —la voz de Emmett resonó por la casa—. ¿Quién hay aquí?

Edward guardó silencio, seguro de que su amigo no tardaría en encontrarlo. Y ciertamente, la siguiente parada de Emmett fue la cocina.

—¿Amigos tuyos? —preguntó, señalando la sala de estar con el pulgar.

—Yo he pensado que eran tuyos.

Miraron ambos a los dos hombres, repantigados en el sofá viendo un partido de fútbol grabado en TiVo.

—Parecen bastante normales —comentó Emmett—. Es muy probable que alguien los conozca.

Miró la Guinness de Edward y sacó una del frigorífico.

—Suéltalo ya. Tienes cara de estar pensando en algo —tomó un trago largo—. ¿O es en alguien?

—Sí —repuso Edward, porque sabía que resultaba evidente.

—¿Ella está de acuerdo con todo esto?

—¿Todo qué? ¿Todo yo?

—Tu vida, chico. Esta mañana han colgado más fotos.

«¡Maldición!»

Edward apretó los labios con frustración.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué narices no pueden dejarla en paz?

—Las fotos no son muy malas. De vosotros dos en el club y unas cuantas en el complejo Starr. Pero se empieza a especular que el ejemplo por excelencia de los tíos solteros se ha asentado por fin.

—¿Después de dos citas?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que ven en esas fotos lo mismo que vi yo cuando os vi juntos.

Edward no podía negarlo.

—Ella es especial. Maldición, creo que hasta puede ser la mujer de mi vida. Desde luego, es la única que me ha hecho pensar así.

—¿Así cómo?

—En ella. En nosotros. Y constantemente.

Era como si ella lo hubiera mordido con un virus para relaciones de acción rápida y ahora toda su perspectiva estuviera cambiando.

Emmett movió la cabeza.

—Sabes que te aprecio, pero tú no llevas dentro eso de asentarte. No eres un hombre de compromisos. Mira tu negocio. Mira tu vida. Siempre que una de tus discotecas empieza a ir bien, abres otra. Tienes un imperio en marcha. Tú conquistas, te aburres y pasas a otra cosa.

Algo oscuro y familiar le oprimió el pecho a Edward. Porque Emmett decía la verdad. Era una de las razones por las que eran tan buenos amigos.

—Haces lo mismo con las mujeres —prosiguió Emmett—. Desde cuarto curso. ¿Recuerdas a Lauren Mallory?

—Por Dana no sentía lo que siento por Isabella —confesó Edward. Y había cierta libertad en decirlo en voz alta. En hacer tangible y real aquella cosa que crecía dentro de él—. Ella es…

Se interrumpió porque no tenía las palabras para explicarle a Emmett lo que sentía por Isabella. Desde el primer momento en que la había visto, había sido como si ella conectara un interruptor dentro de él. Ya se sentía solo cuando ella no estaba a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía centrado sabiendo que ella lo esperaba. Pero no sabía cómo explicarle nada de eso a Emmett, así que se limitó a decir:

—Quiero que mi relación con ella funcione.

—Hace tres segundos que la conoces.

—Sí, lo sé —y aunque sabía que la mayoría de la gente pensaría que estaba loco por sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien a quien hacía tan poco tiempo que conocía, para Edward esa rapidez resultaba reconfortante. Se sentó en los dos escalones que llevaban a la sala—. ¿Te he contado alguna vez cómo compré Paraíso?

Emmett se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos.

—Creo que no.

—Tenía el dinero que había ahorrado y sabía que quería abrir una discoteca, que estaba trabajando para eso. La cuestión era dónde y cuándo. Y cómo encontrar un local a buen precio nada menos que en Los Ángeles. Sabía que quería que el local fuera mío, así que necesitaba un local lo bastante barato para que pudiera dar el dinero de la entrada y que no tuviera una hipoteca muy alta porque sabía que pasaría tiempo hasta que tuviera beneficios.

—Suena razonable. ¿Y…?

—Y me costaba mucho encontrar un lugar que encajara. Busqué por todas partes. Mi agente inmobiliario seguramente tenía ganas de estrangularme. Yo era un chico bobo con algo de dinero y creo que empezaba a cansarse de mí. Al fin un día me contó que había oído hablar de una propiedad que iban a declarar en ruina. Pensó que, puesto que era tan selectivo, a lo mejor me interesaba comprarla por el solar y construir lo que yo quisiera.

—¿Y eso se convirtió en Paraíso?

—Sí. Resultó que luego no estaba tan mal. Fuimos al tribunal para que ampliaran el tiempo antes de declararla en ruina, la arreglé y volvieron a revisarla. Pasó la inspección y seguí arreglándola hasta que estuvo como yo quería.

—Una gran historia si estuviéramos viendo un reality show sobre edificios, pero no veo la relación con esa chica.

—En cuanto aparqué delante de ese edificio, supe que era el lugar que buscaba. Fue como una patada en el estómago. Y cuando entré, me sentí más seguro aún. Siempre he pensado que fue un poco como enamorarse —pensó en Isabella, en lo que sentía por ella—. Y sigo pensando que tengo razón en eso.

—Me parece bien —comentó Emmett—. Pero déjame que intervenga como la voz de la razón. Cuando compraste Paraíso, no habías comprado y descartado antes quince discotecas. Además, tu Isabella es una mujer, no un edificio, y no puedes remodelarla como tú quieras. Y no puedes quedártela sólo porque la quieras.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?

—Digo que tienes que afrontar el hecho de que, aunque sea la mujer perfecta para ti, puede que tú no seas el hombre ideal para ella.

Las palabras de Emmett le produjeron frío, básicamente porque sabía que su amigo tenía razón.

—Sólo digo que, si quieres que esto funcione, tendrás que insistir en ello en más de un sentido. ¿Ese trato con Witherdale? ¿Cuándo quieres irte a París? En menos de dos meses, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que ella se va a ir contigo? Por lo que yo sé de Isabella Swan, ella se va a quedar donde está.

—Lo sé —admitió Edward con un suspiro—. Créeme, he pensado en ello.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé —dijo Edward, deseando que hubiera una respuesta fácil—. De verdad que no lo sé.

...

—Ha sido una cena muy agradable. Muchas gracias por la invitación.

La jueza Platt sonrió a Isabella.

—Tonterías. Creo que ya hemos pasado de estos cumplidos tontos, ¿no te parece?

—Desde luego —repuso Isabella, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Adoraba y admiraba a la jueza Platt y la idea de que aquella mujer brillante la considerara una igual era uno de los mayores cumplidos profesionales que podrían hacerle a Isabella.

—¿Y has disfrutado de las fiestas? —la jueza enarcó las cejas—. Porque espero que estés rindiendo al máximo la semana que viene. El montón de casos en tu escritorio no deja de crecer y puede que nos llegue la apelación de Boreman a la pena de muerte.

Parte del trabajo de Isabella consistía en revisar los casos que habían sido decididos sin argumentos verbales y escribir una opinión para que la revisara la jueza. Las apelaciones a la pena de muerte eran algo más importante. Toda la oficina se dedicaba a ellas en exclusiva. Los casos se veían deprisa y los empleados trabajaban duro, a menudo incluso de noche.

—Estoy lista. Y si ocurre algo antes en lo de Boreman, sabe que puede llamarme.

—Lo sé —dijo la jueza—. No es por cambiar de tema, pero he hablado con un amigo del Colegio de Abogados. Cree que deberías presidir uno de sus comités el año próximo.

—¿En serio? —presidir uno de los comités del Colegio de Abogados era algo importante—. ¿Qué opina usted? No quiero que parezca que abarco demasiado en mi primer año en el sector privado.

La jueza le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Yo he pensado lo mismo. Llámalo y dile que te sientes muy honrada, pero que te quieres concentrar en el trabajo y en los compromisos que tienes ya en marcha. Seguirás con tu trabajo benéfico, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

La jueza asintió.

—Bien. Yo que tú haría lo del Colegio en dos o tres años. Y francamente, quizá quieras centrarte más en oportunidades con base estatal. Si quieres llegar a jueza, el paso más lógico es un nombramiento del gobernador y presentarte luego a la reelección cuando se acabe tu periodo. Pero no te nombrará si no se fija en ti.

—Buen plan —repuso Isabella, aunque le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Sí quería ser jueza. Pero eso era algo que estaba en el futuro lejano. Y aunque comprendía que todo lo que hiciera ahora afectaría a ese objetivo futuro, le costaba entender que la subasta en pro de la alfabetización que preparaba en la actualidad podría afectar a sus oportunidades futuras de llegar a ese objetivo final.

Llegó el camarero con los postres y el café. La jueza tomó un sorbo de su taza y miró a Isabella por encima del borde.

—Ahora vamos a comentar el tema de que se fijen en ti.

Isabella tragó la crème brûlée que tenía en la boca y asintió.

—Aunque no lo hago por esa razón, se me ha ocurrido que la subasta por la alfabetización que preparo para dentro de unas semanas puede servir para ese propósito. Es una buena publicidad. Demuestra participación en la comunidad y esas cosas.

—Desde luego. Pero yo no me refería a ese tipo de atención.

Isabella se lamió los labios. El resplandor serio en los ojos de la jueza le recordaba demasiado la mirada poderosa de su madre.

—La foto de Nochevieja —dijo.

—Y las siguientes —asintió la jueza.

—Sí —Isabella había visto más fotos esa mañana, pero eran todas muy suaves comparadas con la del beso—. Obviamente, habría preferido no tener mi foto en internet, pero no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer. Y —añadió alzando la barbilla—… no lamento el beso en sí, sólo el jaleo que se ha armado.

La jueza asintió.

—He hecho algunas averiguaciones sobre tu señor Cullen —dijo—. Es un hombre hecho a sí mismo. También es bastante conocido. Especialmente por el desfile constante de mujeres que se cuelgan de su brazo.

—Lo sé.

—Seré franca, Isabella. No tiene buena pinta.

A Isabella se le encogió el estómago y se concentró en el postre.

—Me doy cuenta. Y supongo que será por eso por lo que el señor Vulturi quiere verme esta semana. Dijo que era para charlar un poco.

—Yo diría que has acertado —la jueza tendió el brazo a través de la mesa y le estrechó la mano—. Bien, ése es mi comentario como mentora tuya. Como amiga, sin embargo, quiero saber lo que sientes.

—Me gusta —dijo ella—. En realidad, es algo más que gustarme. Y la verdad es que, a pesar de su reputación, creo que yo también le gusto.

La jueza asintió con la cabeza.

—Por favor, no me tomes por una puritana. Personalmente, me alegro de que hayas conocido a alguien con quien salir y divertirte. Pero la mayoría de la gente no tiene que ver sus citas colgadas en internet.

—Lo sé —Isabella respiró hondo—. Pero a pesar de ese escándalo, es un buen hombre. Y me gusta. Más que eso.

Pensó en la reputación de playboy de Edward, pero ni una sola vez le había dado la impresión de que fuera infiel. Ciertamente, su reacción al engaño de Jacob era una prueba de eso. Todo el mundo creía que Jacob era un buen partido y, si la hubieran pillado besándose con él, nadie habría parpadeado. Pero la realidad era que Edward era un hombre mejor. Y sin embargo, era él el que podía dañar su reputación sin mácula. No era justo.

—¿Llevará a alguna parte?

Isabella se lamió los labios.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó, aunque creía saber ya la respuesta.

—Si una relación con un hombre como Edward lleva a alguna parte, a una casa, hijos, familia, en último término no habrá daños para ti. Eres la mujer de la que se ha enamorado y eso indica que debes ser espectacular —los ojos de la jueza brillaron con regocijo—. No es justo, quizá, pero es la percepción que tendrán.

Hizo una pausa.

—Pero si esto acaba siendo simplemente una aventura de prensa del corazón… —se interrumpió para tomar un sorbo de café—. Bueno, ese tipo de historias pueden seguir a un político durante años. Mi pregunta es si tu historia con el señor Cullen llevará a alguna parte.

Isabella respiró hondo.

—Creo que no —susurró—. Me temo que es imposible. Es imposible por lo que él quiere hacer, por lo que quiere ser.

Ella quizá deseara desesperadamente recorrer ese camino con él, pero era una mujer lista y podía ver el final del camino desde allí. Se divertirían juntos el siguiente par de meses. Una diversión fabulosa, increíble. Pero luego todo terminaría. Él estaría en París o en Hong Kong o en alguna otra parte, y ella estaría allí. Y dentro de diez años, cuando se la tuviera en cuenta para un nombramiento como jueza de un distrito federal, alguien mencionaría esa aventura y eso acabaría con sus posibilidades.

La sola idea resultaba deprimente.

—Isabella… —la voz de la jueza era gentil, y no por primera vez, Isabella dio gracias en silencio al universo por haber puesto en su camino a aquella mujer que había conseguido convertirse en amiga, en madre suplente, en un ejemplo a seguir y una jefa todo en uno.

—Es sólo… —suspiró con frustración—. Es que no quiero renunciar a él, ¿sabe?

La jueza sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? —preguntó Isabella, más para sí misma que a la jueza—. ¿Cómo voy a cortar algo que quiero? ¿Alguien a quien deseo?

—Piensa en las demás cosas que también quieres —dijo la jueza Platt—. Y luego decide si son compatibles.

—¿Y si no lo son?

—En ese caso, Isabella, tendrás que decidir cuáles deseas más.

...

Edward reprimió un bostezo cuando recorría el perímetro de Paraíso con Eric, su jardinero paisajista. El sol apenas asomaba por el horizonte y Edward se consideraba afortunado de haber encontrado a un hombre dispuesto a trabajar con él las horas que tenía que invertir allí para tener lista la discoteca a tiempo. Había pasado casi toda la noche en Decadente y luego había dio allí a revisar la lista de muebles para el interior del club hasta que llegó su cita del amanecer con Eric. Cuando se marchara el paisajista, Edward iría a su despacho unas horas, hablaría con Angela y se reuniría con el publicista del proyecto para comentar la campaña. No tenía intención de robar ninguna de las ideas de Jacob, pero éste le había hecho pensar y quería animar un poco el proyecto.

—Podemos colocar árboles de hoja caduca a lo largo del camino —decía Eric—, pero creo que estarás más contento con perennes. He traído algunas fotos de otros lugares que he hecho. He pensado que podemos repasarlas y ver si estamos en la misma onda. Aparte de eso, mañana llega la grava y el mástil de la bandera junto con varios metros cuadrados de césped. Ya sólo nos falta acordar lo que irá en los bordes.

—Pues veamos lo que tienes —dijo Edward, siguiendo al otro a su camioneta.

Después de ver varias docenas de fotos de flores, decidieron optar por plantas nativas, que Eric le aseguró que no sólo eran hermosas sino duraderas y de bajo mantenimiento.

—Mañana, pues —dijo Edward cuando se alejaba el paisajista.

Cerró el local, revisando mentalmente la lista de cosas pendientes y se metió en el Ferrari para ir al despacho. Sólo había recorrido tres manzanas cuando se dio cuenta de que había puesto el manos libres de su móvil y estaba llamando a Isabella. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, no había sido consciente de que ella estuviera en primera línea de sus pensamientos. Pero sí lo estaba. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?

Movió la cabeza, mitad exasperado, mitad divertido y más de un poco enamorado.

«Sí», pensó. «Enamorado».

Y sinceramente, la sensación era bastante buena.

Al poco rato saltó en buzón de voz de ella. Edward escuchó, empapándose del sonido de su voz, hasta que oyó el pitido.

—Hola, soy yo. Perdona. No he pensado en la hora. Espero no haberte despertado —cortó la comunicación sonriendo y empezó a contar las horas que faltaban hasta que volviera a verla.

Desgraciadamente, la sonrisa desapareció cuando llegó a su despacho.

—Ha llamado tu madre —dijo Angela—. ¿Y el hombre que dijiste que llamaría para su cita de media hora? No está nada contento de que no se la des.

—Tendrá que aprender a superar la decepción —repuso Edward, pensando en su madre. Tendría que devolverle la llamada. Por desagradable que resultara la tarea, no creía que tuviera sentido evitarla.

«¡Maldición!»

—Él está en tu despacho —dijo Angela.

Edward la miró enfadado. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

—¡Maldita sea, Angela! ¿En qué narices estabas pensando?

—Lo siento —repuso ella, que parecía sinceramente contrita—. Ha pasado delante de mí, lo juro. El único modo de pararlo era llamar a la policía y no creía que quisieras eso.

—No —dijo él—. Tienes razón. No estoy enfadado contigo, sino con él.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, Angela.

Sí pasaba, pero no era culpa de ella. Edward imaginaba fácilmente lo que había ocurrido. Jacob había entrado como un bólido y había aterrorizado a la pobrecita.

—Llámame en cinco minutos por el interfono y dime que los de Seguridad están subiendo.

—¿Quieres que llame a Seguridad?

—No, sólo dime que están viniendo.

Ella asintió y él entró en su despacho.

—Jacob. ¡Qué sorpresa!

—No lo sería si tú hubieras fijado la reunión como acordamos.

—Buena respuesta —Edward se instaló detrás de su mesa—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Puedes darme los treinta minutos que me prometiste. Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de probarte que Publicidad Power puede llevarte a la cima.

—Creo que puedo llegar allí con el equipo que elegí basado en mis requerimientos. Pero agradezco tu interés por mi negocio.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Jacob, olvidado ya cualquier asomo de profesionalidad—. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Hablamos, todo iba bien y luego de pronto me das la patada sin una maldita explicación.

—Digamos que no me gustó mucho el modo en que trataste a tu novia —repuso Edward—. ¿Haciendo el tonto en un armario? No es el comportamiento que quiero ver en el hombre que se ocupa de mi perfil público.

Jacob abrió mucho la boca.

—¿No me vas a dar una oportunidad debido a eso? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Vanessa me ha perdonado pero tú no?

—Me sorprende oír que ella lo haya hecho —repuso Edward con frialdad—. Pero yo no soy Vanessa. Y no. No lo perdono.

Jacob asintió. Un músculo se movió en su mejilla. Sus rasgos oscuros parecían sombríos a pesar de la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

—Muy bien. Como quieras —se puso en pie—. Pero esto no acaba aquí, Cullen. Recuerda mis palabras. Esto no ha terminado.

Salió dando un portazo y Edward respiró hondo con frustración.

—No han pasado ni dos minutos —dijo la voz de Angela por el interfono—. ¿Todavía tengo que anunciar a Seguridad?

Edward soltó una risita.

—No, Angela. Creo que ya no hace falta.

—Bien. Tu madre está al teléfono.

—Gracias.

Edward no pudo evitar pensar que el día seguía yendo de mal en peor.

—Como si ése fuera el modo en el que quiero ver a mi hijo —dijo su madre en cuanto él la saludó—. Manchando la reputación de esa pobre chica por todo internet. Sinceramente, Edward. A veces no piensas con la cabeza.

Él apretó los dientes. Odiaba el modo en que ella podía convertirlo de nuevo en un niño.

—Yo también me alegro de oírte, mamá. Ha sido muy agradable verte en Navidad.

Ella hizo una pausa, pues no se habían visto en Navidad. El tema no había surgido. Soltó un suspiro largo.

—Tienes que asentarte, Edward. Tienes que dejar de jugar y asentarte.

—¿Qué parte de mi carrera crees que es un juego, mamá? ¿La parte que paga mis facturas? ¿La que me permite financiar becas? ¿La que me deja viajar? ¿O quizá es la parte que pagó tu hipoteca?

Había creído que eso ayudaría. Que quizá, si demostraba a sus padres que era económicamente solvente, y responsable, dejarían de verlo como un fracasado. Pero eso no había pasado. No comprendía por qué su relación con sus padres era tan mala, pero sabía que la odiaba. Más que eso, aunque una parte de él deseaba simplemente huir para siempre del mundo de las relaciones, otra parte ansiaba tener una de verdad. Una relación sana.

«Isabella».

A ella no podía imaginarla haciéndole sentir como un idiota, un fracaso o menos hombre de lo que era. Y desde luego, no podía imaginarla haciendo sentirse así a sus hijos.

¿Hijos? ¿De dónde había salido aquello? Apartó de sí aquel pensamiento y procuró escuchar a su madre, que le decía que habían agradecido su dinero, claro que sí, pero que les hubiera gustado que lo ganara de un modo «menos sórdido» que con aquellas «condenadas discotecas».

—Trabajo honrado, Edward. Con tus problemas, deberías haberte dedicado a la construcción.

—Discúlpame por vivir mi vida como quiero vivirla.

—¿Quieres salir en la prensa del corazón? ¿Quieres que tu novia quede como una mujerzuela delante de todo el mundo? Y es hija de un senador. ¡Pobrecilla! Debe de estar muy avergonzada.

Edward se levantó de la mesa. Aquel golpe caía demasiado cerca para su gusto.

—Escucha, mamá Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, como siempre, pero tengo otra llamada.

Colgó, volvió a sentarse y cerró los ojos, confiando en que todo aquello acabara bien. Jamás había pensado que diría aquello, pero su madre tenía razón. Aquella basura de los blogs no podía ser fácil para Isabella.

La había arrastrado al lodo. Sólo esperaba que ella confiara en que él impediría que se hundiera en él.


	9. Capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9

—El señor Vulturi la recibirá ahora.

La sonrisa de la recepcionista era dulce y blanda a la vez, y no daba ninguna pista a Isabella de lo que iba a pasar en el despacho. Aunque la recepcionista no tenía necesariamente que conocer su destino. Después de todo, seguramente no habían enviado una circular por el bufete con el mensaje de «cuidado con la fulana».

Aunque, por otra parte, quizá sí, porque ella estaba segura de que era así como la veían ahora allí, y todo por causa de unas fotos estúpidas.

—Isabella —Aro Vulturi la recibió en la puerta con la mano extendida mientras Jason Jenks se ponía en pie detrás de él—. Muchas gracias por venir. No queríamos molestarte durante tus vacaciones.

—He pensado que debía venir ahora y no esperar a la semana que viene —dijo ella.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada.

«Sí», pensó Isabella. «Estoy aquí por las fotos».

—Siéntate, querida. La verdad es que sólo queríamos decirte que te apoyamos al cien por cien.

—Definitivamente, al cien por cien —intercaló Jenks.

Ella asintió, pero guardó silencio, esperando.

—Todo el mundo puede cometer errores.

—Todo el mundo.

—Ciertamente, los abogados comprendemos eso.

—Es una cuestión de «intención» —dijo Jenks—. Ciertamente, no era tu intención que se hicieran públicas esas fotos.

—Ni siquiera era mi intención que se hicieran —repuso Isabella con sequedad.

—Exactamente —Vulturi miró a Jenks, que asintió como si Isabella fuera una alumna brillante—. De eso se trata. Si lo hubieras sabido, no habrías ido allí.

—Así que, simplemente, lo consideraremos un error de juicio.

La esperanza que empezaba a crecer en el interior de Isabella se marchitó y se volvió marrón.

—Se refieren a Edward.

—Estoy seguro de que es un hombre simpático, pero tú tienes que proteger tu reputación.

—Y ustedes también —repuso ella con voz plana.

—Por supuesto.

—Entiendo —sonrió y se levantó—. Bien, creo que está la cosa muy clara. Supongo que nos veremos en julio.

—Fantástico.

—Lo estamos deseando.

—Serás una buena contribución al bufete, Isabella. Algún día serás también una buena jueza.

Ella respiró hondo.

—Ése es mi plan, sí —y con el tipo de experiencia que podía adquirir en un despacho como Vulturi y Jenks, sabía que iría bien encaminada.

Pero cuando ellos la escoltaban de camino al ascensor, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que iba a dejar atrás. A Edward.

Pero no había futuro con aquel hombre. Y ella era una mujer que quería futuro por encima de todo.

Cuando se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, cerró los ojos con un suspiro e hizo algo que había estado reprimiendo durante toda la reunión: se echó a llorar.

...

Isabella pensó que a veces era terrible estar de vacaciones.

Estaba en ese momento delante del microondas con Hermione en los brazos, esperando que se hicieran las palomitas. Si estuviera en el despacho, tendría la mente ocupada sin espacio para pensar en Edward ni en el futuro ni en las estúpidas fotos de internet.

Sólo ella y la dulce bendición de estar sumida en el trabajo sin todas aquellas complicaciones emocionales.

No es que no tuviera trabajo que hacer en casa. Con lo cerca que estaba la recaudación de fondos para la alfabetización, tenía montones de papeles en su escritorio que tenía que actualizar, una lista de cosas que hacer de un kilómetro de larga y un teléfono que esperaba a que empezara a llamar para buscar patrocinadores y vender mesas a las empresas donantes.

Mucho trabajo.

Lástima que no pudiera concentrarse en él con su mente pensando continuamente en Edward.

Lo cual probablemente implicaba que era algo bueno que no estuviera trabajando. La despedirían en cinco minutos por falta de concentración.

El pitido del microondas hizo saltar a la gata al suelo y ella se sobresaltó y a continuación se puso tensa al oír que sonaba el teléfono. Había ignorado todas las llamadas de Edward el día anterior y dejado que saltara el contestador. Sabía que era una cobardía y, en general, ella no era una mujer cobarde, pero en aquel momento no tenía elección. Su mente simplemente no podía captar la idea de contestar al teléfono y no invitarlo a ir allí. Necesitaba tiempo para meterse en la cabeza el concepto de que debía cortar aquello de raíz. Por mucho que le gustara estar con él, por mucho que la hiciera sentirse viva, quedaba el hecho de que él era efímero y en menos de dos meses sería sólo un recuerdo. Los dos lo sabían, aunque no hubieran hablado de la realidad.

Su carrera, sin embargo…

Eso no era efímero. Era algo sólido Y merecía y requería que la protegiera.

Saltó el contestador y ella oyó su voz seguida del pitido y después la voz de él.

—¿Isabella? Escucha, soy Edward otra vez. No quiero acosarte si no quieres hablar, pero estoy empezando a preocuparme. ¿No puedes al menos enviarme un mensaje de texto y hacerme saber que estás bien? Así sólo sentiré el dolor de la puñalada en el corazón porque me estás evitando y no me preocuparé por que estés desmayada en una zanja en alguna parte.

Ella movió la cabeza, divertida, y decidió responder en el último segundo, cuando él casi colgaba ya.

—¿Edward?

Al principio no oyó nada. Luego oyó una respiración.

—Isabella. Por fin. Estaba preocupado.

—Sí. Oye, lo siento mucho. Pero… bueno, tenía que pensar.

—Espero que el hecho de que ahora estés hablando conmigo signifique que has acabado pensando a mi favor.

Ella cerró los ojos y no contestó.

—O quizá no ha sido así.

—Edward…

—No lo digas. No quiero oírlo.

—Es que tú te vas a marchar —ella vaciló, esperando que él negara lo inevitable. Cuando no llegó ninguna respuesta, cerró los ojos—. Te vas a marchar — repitió—. Y yo no quiero ser una aventura.

—Yo no te veo así.

—Ya ha habido repercusiones. Esas estúpidas fotos…

—Lo siento muchísimo. Pero Isabella, podemos buscar una solución. Juro que tú no eres una aventura para mí.

—¿Te vas a quedar en Dallas?

—Muchas parejas tienen relaciones a distancia.

Ella vaciló. Sabía que había llegado el momento de trazar la línea de la que hablaba tanta gente. Ella no había tenido que hacerlo nunca, pero ahora sí. Si no lo hacía en ese momento, después sería más difícil.

—Algunas parejas sí. Pero yo no. Eso no es para mí, Edward.

—Entiendo.

—Me parece que no —repuso ella, frustrada—. Dices que lo entiendes pero no es verdad. No lo entiendes. Pero es imposible que podamos tener una relación de verdad y a mí no me interesa una aventura…

—Ya te he dicho…

—No. Es una aventura por definición, ¿no lo ves? —por sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas y ella se las secó con frustración—. Tú te irás y yo seré la que se quede aquí con mi reputación rota.

—Isabella…

—Lo siento, Edward —dijo ella con voz rota—. Lo siento, pero tengo que dejarte.

Colgó y Edward se quedó mirando el teléfono sintiéndose como un idiota. Y seguía sintiéndose así quince minutos después cuando entró en la cocina con la excusa de buscar una cerveza, pero en realidad porque no sabía qué más hacer consigo mismo.

—Pareces perdido —Emmett levantó la vista de la mesa de la cocina donde comía una hamburguesa gigante.

—Me siento así —Edward le contó su conversación con Isabella.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Emmett—. A veces odio tener razón.

—A mí tampoco me gusta mucho —confesó Edward.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

Edward movió la cabeza. ¿Qué narices podía hacer?

—Puedes quedarte. Comprar una casa y vivir aquí. Subir a un avión cuando tengas que hacer negocios en otra parte y después volver a casa con tu esposa y tus hijos y venir a barbacoas los domingos por la tarde en mi jardín.

—¿Desde cuándo haces tú barbacoas los domingos?

—Si tú consigues echar raíces, yo me las arreglaré para hacer barbacoas.

Aquello arrancó una sonrisa a Edward.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó su amigo.

Edward tomó un trago largo de cerveza.

—No sé lo que puedo hacer.

Emmett lo miro.

—¿Tú no sabes qué hacer? ¿Tú? ¿El hombre que se fue a Los Ángeles con la ropa que llevaba puesta y ahora tiene un imperio no sabe qué hacer?

—Ahora no se trata de comprar un local, Emmett. Ella es una mujer y ha tomado una decisión.

—Ha tomado la decisión de que no quiere una aventura. Pruébale que no tiene por qué serlo. Qué narices, pruébale que no puede vivir sin ti —Emmett se encogió de hombros—. Eso es lo que haría yo. Si quisiera a una mujer, haría eso sin vacilar.

...

—¿Cómo estás? —Alice pasó a Isabella un vaso de vino que en la etiqueta ponía «Terapia». Alice decía que no había podido resistir comprarlo al verlo en la tienda.

—He estado mejor —admitió Isabella.

Habían pasado tres días y no conseguía apartar a Edward de sus pensamientos. En parte era culpa de él. Le había enviado algo cada hora desde las diez hasta las cinco. Tenía la sala de estar llena de flores y bombones, y ahora había pasado a pases de temporada para las obras de Broadway que iban de gira allí, acontecimientos deportivos e incluso tarjetas con bonos regalo para boutiques y restaurantes.

—Sabía que tenía que haberme enamorado de un hombre más rico —comentó Alice cuando Isabella le contó lo de los regalos.

—No puedo decidir si tengo que enfadarme o reírme.

—Reírte —Alice tomó un cerdo gigante de chocolate—. Definitivamente, reírte.

—De todos modos es inútil —Isabella tomó un sorbo de vino.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Lo hace para que piense continuamente en él —se encogió de hombros—. No es necesario. No puedo pensar en nada más, maldita sea —echó atrás la cabeza y suspiró—. No puedo creer que tenga que volver al trabajo el lunes. Voy a ser incapaz de hacer nada.

Menos mal que la Corte Suprema se había adjudicado el caso de la pena de muerte. Al menos no tendría que ponerse a idear teorías legales con la cabeza así.

—¿Crees que deberías verlo? Intenta arreglar las cosas. Jasper y yo lo hemos conseguido.

—Nosotros no podemos ser lo que necesita el otro. Él odia Dallas y yo no quiero vivir con la maleta a cuestas. No puedo. Tengo una carrera que me gusta y que acaba de despegar. No la voy a tirar a la basura para ser la chica que sigue a Edward por el mundo. ¡Maldita sea! Casi preferiría que no nos hubiéramos conocido. Es como… No sé, si le dijera que me voy con él, sería divertido un tiempo, pero luego empezaría a arrepentirme. Dentro de diez años, cuando tenga amigos a los que están nombrando jueces o que dirigen un bufete propio o…

—Te entiendo.

—¡Maldita sea! —repitió Isabella. Se secó los ojos. Odiaba llorar tanto. Odiaba estar tan mal por dentro—. Quiero ver una película que me distraiga de todo esto.

—No puede ser una historia de amor.

—Una película donde exploten cosas —declaró Isabella—. Con mucha destrucción y muy poco romántica. Eso es lo que quiero.

—Eso podemos hacerlo —Alice empezó a buscar entre los canales de pago.

Muy poco después, estaban inmersas en la acción y después Alice se colgó el bolso al hombro, abrazó a Isabella y le dijo que todo se arreglaría.

—Me alegra que seas optimista.

—Hicimos un pacto. A mí me ha salido bien y a ti también tiene que salirte. Tenemos karma.

—Hasta el momento, creo que el karma me está dando puñetazos.

—Ten fe —Alice volvió a abrazarla—. Y piensa en lo que te he dicho. Intenta buscar un término medio con él. Lo echas de menos, Isabella.

Isabella alzó los ojos al cielo y le abrió la puerta.

Observó a Alice subir al coche y alejarse y se preguntó qué iba a hacer para evitar pensar en Edward. Desgraciadamente, no se le ocurrió nada y acabó horneando galletas de chocolate, cosa que la distraía razonablemente, puesto que era muy mala cocinera y tenía que concentrarse en los ingredientes para no acabar con un montón de masa incomible. Por fin había ido al supermercado y tenía la cocina llena con más comida de la que necesitaba simplemente porque había utilizado el viaje, y las autoimpuestas clases de cocina, como una distracción.

Había hecho todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente para el comité, con excepción de llamar a Edward para confirmar la subasta de soltero y preguntar por la famosa en cuestión. En ese momento ni siquiera creía que debería hacerlo.

Vio El halcón maltes mientras se hacían las galletas, pero Bogart la entristeció más aún. Después se comió cinco galletas, tomó un libro y se metió en la cama. Sinceramente, se alegraría de volver al trabajo, pues al menos tendría cosas que hacer.

Se había quedado dormida con el libro en la mano cuando la despertó el ruido del teléfono en la mesilla. Lo tomó automáticamente y contestó sin mirar la pantallita.

—Isabella.

La voz de Edward, tan suave, tan líquida, corría por ella como agua caliente, y podía sentir que se derretía como si estuviera hecha de azúcar.

—Edward —tragó saliva e intentó hablar con serenidad—. Tengo que dejarte. Estaba ya dormida. No pretendía contestar.

—¿Estás en la cama?

—Sí.

—¿Qué llevas puesto?

—Edward, por favor —tenía que colgar. Que acabar aquello. Pero no fue capaz.

—¿Por favor qué? ¿Que no te imagine allí entre las sábanas con una camiseta vieja y unas bragas rosas?

—Por favor…

—Porque puedo hacerlo. Puedo imaginarte muy bien, Isabella. Lo imagino todo, desde las pequeñas motas doradas en tus ojos color chocolate hasta el modo en que se te riza el pelo en la coronilla. He memorizado las pecas de tu vientre, Isabella— siguió él, y sus palabras eran como una nana—. Tienes cuatro justo debajo del encaje del sujetador y una que baila en el borde del ombligo.

Ella intentó decir algo, pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Quieres tocarla, Isabella? ¿Tocar ese lugar dulce donde se esconde la peca de tu ombligo? ¿Quieres acariciarlo para mí con la punta del dedo?

—Sí —dijo ella, antes de darse cuenta de que su mano ya se había movido para obedecer.

—También hay una marca de nacimiento en la parte interior de tu muslo. ¿Puedes besarte las yemas de los dedos? Los de la otra mano. Y luego baja la mano y dale el beso a la marca.

—Ah…

—Por favor, Isabella. Quiero que sepas que mi boca está en tu cuerpo.

A ella le daba vueltas la cabeza y le cosquilleaba el cuerpo cuando se besó las yemas de los dedos y buscó la marca de nacimiento en la parte interior del muslo.

—¿Lo has hecho?

—Sí.

—Ahora baja la mano hasta que roces tu clítoris. ¿Estás mojada?

—Sí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con la otra mano? ¿Sigue en tu ombligo?

Isabella negó con la cabeza, pues se dio cuenta de que había subido la mano y ahora se acariciaba el pecho con los dedos tirando del pezón. Y movía también las caderas como si buscando un ritmo pudiera impulsar a su mano a subir más.

—¿Cómo me haces esto? —preguntó—. Sólo tienes que hablar y haces lo que quieres conmigo.

—La mano, Isabella. ¿Dónde está la mano?

—En el pecho.

—¿El pezón está duro?

—Oh, sí —duro y desesperado y anhelando que le hicieran caso.

—Estoy pasando la lengua por él. ¿Lo sientes?

Ella gimió, y como no podía decir nada en aquel momento, decidió que tendría que hacerlo él.

—Buena chica. Ahora desliza la mano entre las piernas —ella lo hizo y la sensación fue casi más intensa de lo que podía soportar. Estaba cerca, tan cerca…

—Te estoy tocando yo. Puedo sentir tu clítoris. Isabella. Está hinchado bajo mi lengua.

Ella también podía sentirlo. Podía sentir la presión de la lengua de él. Sentir el modo en que la excitaba.

—Estoy lamiendo, succionando y, tesoro, sabes muy bien.

—No pares —suplicó ella. Empezó a mover la mano cada vez más deprisa.

—Jamás —dijo él—. ¿Quieres correrte para mí Isabella? ¿Lo harás?

—Sí.

Isabella se arqueó y gritó el nombre de Edward, segura de que sí podía, de verdad, sentir sus manos en ella.


	10. Capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10

A Edward le dolían los dedos por la necesidad de tocarla. De acariciarla. De sentirla temblar debajo de él cuando llegaba al orgasmo.

Pero ella estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad, su cuerpo desnudo estaba al otro lado del teléfono y él dentro de su coche en el aparcamiento de Decadente, intentando sin conseguirlo pensar en el trabajo y no en la mujer cuya mera existencia hacía que no quisiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera abrazarla y perderse en su interior.

Había visto acercarse la caída, pero no había podido prever la intensidad con la que descendería a estrellarse en la esfera de los mortales. La esfera de los hombres que querían una mujer, una mujer concreta, que los completara como nadie más podría hacerlo.

Y lo terrible de todo aquella era que no sabía cómo tenerla. No conocía la frase mágica que la haría ser suya. Le había dicho a Emmett que aquello no era una negociación, pero en aquel momento no sabía hasta qué punto eran ciertas sus palabras. Y ahora lo único que podía hacer era intentar colocarse en el centro de los pensamientos de ella, en su corazón y en su mente.

«Sexo». Y sin embargo, él quería mucho más que sexo.

Pero llevaba tres noches seguidas llamándola a la hora de dormir. Habían creado un ritmo sensual, con sus palabras como afrodisíaco entre ellos. La acariciaba con su voz y la imaginaba arqueándose bajo sus caricias, con los labios hinchados y el cuerpo preparado para él.

«Maldición».

Estaba muy excitado. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Cuando le susurró las buenas noches, los gemidos suaves de ella y su respiración laboriosa le hicieron sentirse desesperado de necesidad, y ni siquiera por sexo. Sino por aquella conexión.

—Isabella —susurró, porque tenía que decírselo. Tenía que romper su propia regla—. Isabella, te echo de menos.

Esperó. Quería oír su respuesta, pero oía sólo su respiración.

Y luego… gracias a Dios, sí llegó un susurro.

—Yo también te echo de menos.

Aquello fue superior a él y, aunque ella colgó el teléfono, evitando más conversación, Edward supo que habría cruzado una línea. Hecho una marca. Y sí, eso le dio esperanza.

Se alimentó de esa esperanza las horas siguientes y después supo que tenía que ir más allá. Tenía que verla. Tenía que convencerla de que podían estar juntos, porque era un infierno para los dos estar separados.

Tenía que haber algún modo de que arreglaran aquello. Aparte de con sus padres, Edward nunca había fallado con nada de lo que se había propuesto. Y, si había de ser sincero, tenía que reconocer que quizá incluso podría cerrar aquella grieta paterna si se lo proponía. Pero la cuestión era que quería estar con Isabella y ella con él, y que tenía que haber algún modo de conseguirlo.

Pero no podía encontrarlo por teléfono.

Había llegado el momento de pasar a otra cosa. El momento de sacar la artillería pesada del amor.

...

Ella se retrasaba y Edward estaba cada vez más nervioso. Había pasado el día lidiando con temas de Paraíso, consultando con Seth y deseando que llegara la noche para ver a Isabella. Confiando en que ella quisiera verlo. Pero si Isabella no iba a su casa, esa posibilidad iba a desaparecer.

Y si no iba a su casa, ¿dónde narices estaba?

Se obligó a no considerar siquiera la posibilidad de que tuviera una cita porque, francamente, la idea resultaba demasiado deprimente.

En lugar de eso, esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó más todavía.

Cuando la medianoche dio paso a la una de la mañana, empezó a pensar que quizá debería rendirse e irse a casa. Estaba a punto de guardar la PDA en la que revisaba documentos cuando vio unos faros girar en la calle. Contuvo el aliento. Y sí… un Volkswagen Escarabajo apareció en el camino de la entrada e Isabella salió de él.

Al principio no lo vio, pues estaba ocupada en sacar su bolso del coche. Se inclinó y él observó apreciativo el modo en que los vaqueros resaltaban su cuerpo. La imaginó acariciándose a sí misma aquellas curvas, siguiendo sus instrucciones. Y sí, quería ser él el que acariciara ahora.

Más que eso. Simplemente quería abrazarla.

Ella se colgó el bolso al hombro y dio un paso hacia la puerta. De pronto se detuvo con expresión nerviosa.

—¿Hola?

Edward se puso en pie divertido. Porque ella no veía a Edward Cullen. Veía a un obrero con mono, gorra y una caja de herramientas manchada de pintura.

—Isabella —dijo—. Soy yo.

La expresión de placer que vio en la cara de ella lo afectó mucho. Ella podía intentar negarlo con palabras, pero él sabía que lo deseaba.

La expresión de ella cambió y apretó los labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—En realidad, me disponía a irme ya. Pero entonces te he visto llegar.

Ella se acercó a la puerta y metió la llave en la cerradura. Miró la caja con las cosas que había comprado él.

—¿Qué narices es todo eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Desde las ocho.

Isabella parpadeó. Se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¿Las ocho?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitaba verte.

La expresión de ella se suavizó.

—Sí. Lo sé. Yo también —cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Y aunque a él le brincaba el corazón de alegría, sabía que ella le había costado mucho admitirlo—. Bueno, será mejor que pases. Es muy posible que haya alguien ahí enfrente haciendo fotos.

Él señaló su ropa de trabajo.

—Dudo que sepan quién soy. Sólo un obrero entusiasta que viene a ver sus suelos, señora.

—¿Mis suelos?

—Prometí enseñarte a pulir el cemento.

Oyó la respiración suave de ella, seguida del nombre de él susurrado.

—Eso es… —a ella se le quebró la voz y sostuvo la puerta abierta, invitándolo a entrar—. Pero sólo suelos. Quiero que lo tengamos claro.

—¿Y si te llamo desde otra habitación? ¿Podemos ir más allá de los suelos si es por teléfono?

—Edward…

Él cerró la puerta, dejando la caja de herramientas y la pintura en el suelo del porche.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo ella—. Pero ésas son las reglas.

—No recuerdo haber firmado ningún contrato. Ni letra pequeña.

—Cuando hacíamos lo… del teléfono… estábamos fijando límites.

Él tendió la mano y le acarició un rizo del pelo. La sensación le resultó tan erótica, que no estaba seguro de poder seguir allí con ella si tenía que portarse bien. Porque en ese momento portarse bien era lo último que tenía en mente.

—¿Edward? ¿Me escuchas?

—A mí me gusta infringir normas, Isabella. Siempre me ha gustado.

Ella se lamió los labios.

—Pues a mí no.

—Quizá deberías hacerlo —él se acercó más—. Infringe algunas normas conmigo, Isabella. Prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Sus ojos se encontraron y la tristeza que vio en los de ella lo desarmó por completo.

—¿Puedes prometerme eso? Porque yo ya me arrepiento. No quiero hacerlo, maldita sea. No quiero lamentar ni un minuto contigo, pero… ¡Maldición! —se volvió y entró en la sala de estar. Él permaneció en el sitio, no muy seguro de adonde ir desde allí.

Sólo sabía que no podía soportar verla tan desgraciada, así que se acercó a ella, le puso las manos en los hombros y acercó los labios a su oído.

—Yo jamás te haría daño intencionadamente. Nunca. Así que dime, Isabella. ¿Quieres que me vaya? —no quería irse, pero si era lo que ella necesitaba, saldría inmediatamente por la puerta.

Ella respiró hondo y después se puso tensa. Al parecer, había tomado una decisión.

—No —se volvió lentamente a mirarlo—. No quiero que te vayas. Te he echado mucho de menos, pero no podemos hacer esto. ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

—Muy fácil —dijo él. Se inclinó hacia ella porque sus labios parecían llamarlo—. Lo hacemos así —le rozó los labios con suavidad, dándole tiempo a apartarse, pero confiando desesperadamente en que no lo hiciera. Debía tener algún ángel de la guarda velando por él, porque ella no se apartó. Más bien lo contrario. Se abrió a él con ansia, lo besó en la boca y lo estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo ella—. Ayúdame, Edward. Te he echado mucho de menos.

—No sé cómo he podido soportar no poder tocarte —dijo él, y sus palabras flotaban sobre ella como miel caliente. Isabella llevaba muchas noches soñando con las manos de él en su cuerpo y ahora lo tenía allí. Y aunque sabía que era una estupidez y una locura y posiblemente un desastre para su carrera, en ese momento no quería que estuviera en ninguna otra parte. Por mucho que la destrozara después cuando se fuera, y por mucho que su relación pudiera destruir la carrera de ella, eso no importaba. Sólo importaba aquel momento. Aquel hombre.

No sabía si era una irresponsable por ello, o simplemente humana. Y no le importaba gran cosa.

—Reglas —dijo. Se apartó con gentileza, casi entregada por el anhelo que veía en el rostro de él, donde sus ojos reflejaban lo que había en su corazón—. Esta vez hay reglas, Edward.

—Lo que tú digas. En este momento acepto todo lo que tú digas.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para cuando te tenga desnudo. Por el momento sólo quiero establecer las normas.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—¿Llamo a un notario?

Ella sonrió.

—Muy gracioso. Ahora déjate de bromas y escucha.

Él le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Menos mal que me has dejado entrar —musitó.

—Te he dejado entrar porque traías cosas para mi cemento —dijo ella—. Y porque espero que me hagas un suelo nuevo. Si no, me llevaré una decepción.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Aunque probablemente deberías darme puntos extra por Tanya Denali —dijo él.

—¿Cómo dices? —Tanya Denali había ganado un Emmy el año anterior por su trabajo en una de las series más populares de la tele—. ¿Estás diciendo lo que yo creo?

—Le encantaría participar en la subasta. Su hijo tiene una discapacidad de aprendizaje. Para ella es una causa importante. Y tiene vínculos con Dallas. Su hermana vive aquí.

—¡Edward! Gracias —ella le dio un abrazo, seguido de un beso fuerte—. Mi compañera estará encantada.

—A mí sólo me importa que lo estés tú.

—Créeme. Lo estoy.

—¿Y podemos olvidar las reglas? —preguntó él, esperanzado.

Ella lo miró con cara seria.

—Reglas —dijo con firmeza—. Ni blogs ni revistas ni nada de redes sociales en internet ni nada de fotos. Si aparecemos en una posición comprometida, se acabó. Si un reportero empieza a hacer fotos por mi chimenea, se acabó. No puedo permitirme eso.

Cerró los ojos, recordando la foto de ellos juntos y lo terrible que era recibir mensajes de todos sus conocidos. Hasta los mensajes que la felicitaban le resultaban espeluznantes. No porque no pudiera soportar ser famosa. Pero si la iban a fotografiar, quería que fuera porque acababan de nombrarla jueza, porque iba a participar en un debate o porque había ganado una apelación difícil. No porque se pusiera de puntillas para besar.

—Creo que podemos cumplir tus requisitos —dijo Edward—. ¿Quieres que nos compremos disfraces?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes. Pelucas. Gabardinas. Bigotes falsos. Podemos salir al mundo de incógnito.

Esa vez ella soltó una carcajada.

—Te he echado mucho de menos —repitió. Le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y se apretó contra él—. Creo que podemos ahorrarnos los disfraces. Lo que tenemos que hacer es no salir juntos. Personalmente, creo que el dormitorio es el lugar perfecto para esconderse y evitar a la prensa.

—Tesoro —él la alzó en vilo—. Me gusta tu modo de pensar.

Y la llevó al dormitorio con Hermione metiéndose entre sus piernas, en lo que probablemente era su modo felino de darle la bienvenida.

—Lo siento, gata —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta—. Aquí no se permite a nadie más. ¿Cómo sabemos que no hay una cámara oculta en tu collar?

—Muérdete la lengua —dijo Isabella.

Él sonrió con picardía.

—Muérdemela tú —repuso.

Y ella así lo hizo. Sus besos eran salvajes. Se desnudaron con un abandono feroz, porque, ¿a quién le importaban las costuras, el algodón o la seda cuando hacía días que no se veían? Era algo hedonista, salvaje y maravilloso, y cuando él entró en ella, con los dos tan desesperados que todavía colgaba ropa de sus brazos y piernas, ella gritó con la fuerza del orgasmo, mucho más potente ahora que él la tocaba y no era sólo recuerdo, deseo y fantasía.

Quedaron tumbados juntos, sudorosos y respirando con fuerza. Se sonrieron.

—Somos geniales —dijo Edward—. Podemos hacer funcionar esto, Isabella.

Ella esperaba que eso fuera verdad.

—Reglas —repitió—. Cumplimos reglas y vemos lo que ocurre. No me voy a jugar ni mi carrera ni mi corazón, Edward.

Él le apretó la mano.

—Iremos tan deprisa o tan despacio como tú quieras, Isabella. Sólo tienes que decirlo.

Pero ella sabía que aquello no era cierto, porque lo que quería era que él se quedara en Dallas. Aunque en aquel momento se contentaba con que se quedara esa noche. Podían empezar a ir paso a paso, esconderse en su casa y fingir que la vida real y la prensa no existían.

Era una fantasía agradable y ahora que Edward había vuelto a sus brazos, era feliz persiguiéndola. No quería ser la chica que tenía una aventura, pero tampoco quería estar sin él.

«A veces hay que apartarse de las líneas que se trazan».

—Estás pensativa —él le acarició la mejilla.

—Lo siento. Prometo que dejaré de pensar. O al menos lo intentaré.

—Quizá pueda ayudarte —repuso él—. Le dio la vuelta con gentileza y la montó a horcajadas. Bajó el dedo desde su barbilla hasta su ombligo e Isabella tuvo que admitir que su plan funcionaba. Y cuando su boca siguió el camino que había trazado el dedo, ni siquiera pudo ya admitir eso. Porque los pensamientos eran sólo papilla en su cerebro y no podía recordar de qué habían hablado.

Ya ni siquiera era Isabella. Era sólo deseo, necesidad y lujuria, y era Edward el que le daba todo eso. Era él el que la hacía completa, el que la llenaba.

Era el hombre al que quería.

Y por el momento, tendría que ser suficiente con eso.

...

Al final, resultó que los hombres a los que Edward contrató para pulir el cemento hicieron que el proceso pareciera muchísimo más fácil de lo que en realidad era. Prácticamente la única ventaja de aquella experiencia complicada y sucia que duró días fue el tiempo que Edward pasó encerrado en el dormitorio con Isabella y el hecho de que ahora ella lo miraba como un héroe siempre que entraba en su sala de estar.

—Es tan bonita que no debería meter los muebles —dijo un día.

—No te preocupes. Si quieres, llamaré para que se los lleven.

—Pronto —repuso ella—. Compré muebles viejos para poder amueblar de verdad cuando hubiera arreglado el suelo y las paredes —le sonrió—. ¿Quieres ir a la tienda de muebles?

—Sí —repuso él, serio—. Me encantaría.

Fueron juntos, él con una gorra de béisbol y ella con gafas de sol y el pelo recogido en una coleta. Era ridículo, pues si había alguien prestando atención, sin duda los reconocería, pero la farsa hacía que Isabella se sintiera mejor, igual que el hecho de haberle dado una llave del garaje de modo que ahora él podía entrar desde allí a la casa evitando la puerta delantera.

—¿Has hablado con tus padres? —preguntó cuando se acercaban a la tienda.

Edward la miró sorprendido. Pero ella miraba por la ventanilla y no podía leer su expresión.

—Un poco —confesó—. Con mi madre. Cree que te he arruinado la vida y que mi trabajo no vale nada. No fue una conversación agradable.

—Lo siento —repuso ella—. No tenía que haber sacado el tema, pero es que… —se interrumpió—. Olvídalo.

—Espera —dijo él—. ¿Qué?

—Es sólo que, si tú quieres evitar Dallas por causa de ellos, he pensado que quizá haya un modo de que podáis arreglar vuestras diferencias.

—No lo creo —contestó él—. A veces algunas cosas son causas perdidas por mucho que no queramos que lo sean.

Ella apretó los labios.

—Como lo de que tú te quedes.

A él se le encogió el corazón.

—Isabella…

—No. No importa. Lo comprendo. Pero es una ciudad grande. Podrías vivir aquí años y no darte cuenta de que están en la misma ciudad. Llevas aquí seis meses y no los has visto, ¿verdad?

—No es sólo por ellos. Hay cosas que quiero lograr. Cosas fuera de los límites de esta ciudad.

—Y supongo que ir y venir no es una opción.

—No creo que haya un modo de ir y venir a diario desde Frankfurt —él le tomó la mano mientras esperaba a que cambiara el semáforo para entrar en el aparcamiento de la tienda de muebles.

—Olvídalo —dijo ella—. Estoy infringiendo mis propias reglas, ¿verdad? Estoy dejando claro que te necesito.

—No me importa —musitó él—. Yo también te necesito.

Y aunque no resolvieron nada, Edward pensó que la posibilidad de encontrar un término medio estaba ahora más cerca. Era casi como si pudiera tender la mano y tocarla. Estaba allí y él lo sabía. Tenía que estarlo. Porque él lo deseaba tan desesperadamente, que no podía ni considerar la posibilidad de que no les fuera posible hacer funcionar aquello.

Aunque no resolvieron sus problemas con la relación, el tema de los muebles de Isabella sí quedó resuelto en un tiempo récord, y al día siguiente a la hora de comer, tenía una sala de estar amueblada y arrastraba a Edward a tiendas pequeñas para buscar cuadros y motivos decorativos que dieran vida a la habitación.

...

Los días y las noches eran un torbellino, más aún ahora que Isabella trabajaba durante el día y Edward trabajaba por las noches en Decadente y todo el tiempo que podía sacar en Paraíso. Y aunque el trabajo de Isabella era bastante cómodo para una abogada, con un horario tradicional de nueve a cinco, estaba también organizando la recaudación de fondos y por las tardes tenía que hacer llamadas relacionadas con algunos artículos de la subasta o con emergencias del catering.

En conjunto, sus encuentros en casa de Isabella eran escenas muy domésticas y Edward tenía que admitir que le gustaban. Más aún, tenía que admitir que, por primera vez en su vida, no estaba deseando irse de Dallas. Era una buena sensación ir allí cuando terminaba su jornada laboral. Se sentía bienvenido. No como en la casa de su infancia, donde la sensación había sido que tenía que entrar a hurtadillas y esconderse en su habitación hasta que pudiera escapar a la mañana siguiente. No, la casa de Isabella era un hogar, y él se había instalado en sus ciento ochenta metros cuadrados mucho mejor que en los quinientos metros cuadrados que tenía en Los Ángeles.

Pensó que todo era cuestión de perspectiva. De eso y de la mujer que tengas al lado.

No podía imaginar que llegara un tiempo en el que se hubiera cansado de ella. Hablaban muchísimo, de cine, de televisión, de las ventajas de poner jardineras en el jardín… de todo lo imaginable. Reían, bromeaban y hacían el amor y Edward estaba seguro de que, si alguien lo pellizcaba, se daría cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño.

Pero confiaba en que nadie tuviera la crueldad de pellizcarlo.

—He estado contando mi dinero —comentó ella una noche en la que estaban tumbados en la cama—, y no creo que pueda ganar tu subasta.

La subasta era al día siguiente, y Edward estaba un poco nervioso aunque no quería confesarlo.

—Puedo prestarte el dinero —dijo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Eso es hacer trampa.

—¿Lo es? Todo el dinero terminará en el mismo sitio.

—Edward, tú puedes pujar más que ninguno de los asistentes. Eso es amañar el resultado. No va a ocurrir.

Él alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición.

—Muy bien. No es problema.

Ella lo miró de soslayo.

—Pero que no se te ocurra que te guste la mujer que la gane más que yo.

Edward se echó a reír y la estrechó contra sí.

—No te preocupes por eso. ¿Al menos tendré el honor de llevarte al baile, Cenicienta?

Ella apretó los labios y él contuvo el aliento, con la esperanza de que estuviera dispuesta a anular el edicto de evitar salidas en público juntos para impedir más fotos por sorpresa. Esa vez, sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

—¿Los dos juntos en una función de caridad después de todas esas fotos? —ella negó con la cabeza—. Se parece demasiado a una cita.

—Podría ser una cita.

Ella volvió a negar.

—¡Maldita sea, Edward! No hagas esto. Los dos sabemos que no podemos salir juntos. Tú te vas a ir, por si no lo recuerdas. Y el mundo entero lo sabe bien. Y yo no estoy dispuesta a ser una más de tu harén en la prensa. No lo estoy. Así que no me pidas que haga eso.

—Muy bien —Edward optó por rendirse—. Tendré que limitarme a lanzarte miradas desde donde esté.

—Bien —repuso ella—. Yo haré lo mismo cerca de la fuente de chocolate —se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla—. Lo siento. Sé que duele, pero es importante para mí.

—Podrías viajar conmigo, Isabella. Venirte a Europa. Pasar tiempo conmigo fuera de aquí.

—¿Y cuándo ejerzo mi carrera?

—Internet es un invento maravilloso.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo necesito un despacho. ¡Qué narices!, necesito una casa. En serio, no trabajo bien cuando viajo. Y además, mi carrera está aquí. La reputación que tengo que crearme está aquí. Una persona en Italia no aprieta un interruptor y yo salgo elegida jueza —inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no te quedas tú aquí? Compra una casa. Utiliza ese maravilloso invento llamado internet y sube a un avión sólo cuando sea imprescindible.

—Isabella…

—Es difícil, ¿no? ¿Escuchar la voz de la razón?

—Al final —repuso él—. Al final alcanzaremos un acuerdo.

Ella sonrió y lo besó.

—Eso espero. Porque estoy empezando a preguntarme cómo narices podía vivir antes sin ti.

—Créeme, tesoro —él la estrechó contra sí—. Conozco esa sensación.


	11. Capitulo 11

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la escritora: _Julie Kenner - Serie Pacto de Navidad 2º_

CAPITULO 11

Aunque no era ella a la que iban a subastar, Isabella estaba muy nerviosa. Paseaba por el salón de baile intentando mantener toda su energía bajo control. Hasta el momento, la recaudación de fondos había ido sorprendentemente bien. Las pujas por comer con Tanya Denali habían superado la franja de los dos mil dólares y todos los demás artículos de la subasta habían obtenido también un buen precio. Isabella había dado ya su discurso, así que no había motivos para que estuviera tan nerviosa.

Y ahora le tocaba a Edward, que hablaba en ese momento con elocuencia de los retos que había afrontado y ella estaba tan orgullosa de él, que lamentaba seriamente no haberle dejado que financiara su puja porque estaba segura de que iba a tener que atacar a la ganadora en un callejón oscuro para impedirle que tocara a su Edward.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Jessica subió al podio y empezaron las pujas.

Desde un punto de vista caritativo, el suceso era un éxito, pues las cifras no dejaban de crecer.

Desde el punto de vista de los nervios de Isabella, nada había sido nunca tan horrible.

A medida que iban subiendo las pujas, Edward recorría la habitación con la vista, y la expresión acerada de sus ojos se suavizaba cuando se posaban en ella. Isabella sentía una especie de tirón. Se sentía posesiva. Y no podía evitar que la embargaran los celos.

«Contrólate. No sois pareja. Él se irá. De todos modos, antes o después será de otra mujer».

Aquello era un hecho empírico. Y sin embarco, en ese momento Isabella quería cambiarlo. Hacer que no fuera así.

Y cuando una rubia delgada con un vestido negro muy ceñido ganó la cita con Edward en la gran inauguración de Paraíso, Isabella fue la única de los presentes que no aplaudió. Permaneció inmóvil, con las manos a pocos centímetros una de la otra y se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer aquello.

La subasta sí. Eso podía soportarlo.

Pero aquello no. La separación de Edward, que no fueran pareja, no.

Al final, lo que importaba en la vida era vivir y amar y todas esas cosas sentimentales. Necesitaba a Edward a su lado para sentirse viva. Y su carrera… bueno, no era portátil pero se podía adaptar.

Sólo tenía que averiguar cómo.

Edward fue directamente a Decadente después de la recaudación de fondos, así que Isabella no lo vio después de la subasta. Lo despidió con la mano a distancia e intentó decirle con la mirada que iba a pensar en algo, pero dudaba mucho de que él hubiera recibido el mensaje. Las miradas parlantes funcionaban en películas y en libros, pero no resultaban fáciles de oír en la vida.

A pesar de no haberlo visto a solas, estaba de muy buen humor cuando llegó a su despacho. Había tomado la decisión de buscar el modo de estar con Edward y el mero hecho de saber que apuntaba a ese objetivo la impulsaba a saltar y tararear, así que entró en el despacho de la jueza silbando la melodía que sonaba un momento antes en la radio del coche. Esperaba que Heidi, la recepcionista de la jueza, la riñera por ello, pero no había nadie en la zona de recepción. Frunció el ceño, llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de la jueza y empujó la puerta cuando ésta la invitó a entrar.

Heidi estaba allí y las dos la miraron cuando entró con expresión grave.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Cierra la puerta, Heidi —dijo la jueza.

—Jueza Platt… —Isabella empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Una puerta cerrada en el despacho de la jueza Platt nunca auguraba nada bueno.

—¿Has mirado tus e-mails esta mañana? ¿Alguna de las redes sociales de las que eres miembro?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Acércate.

La jueza señaló la pantalla y se apartó de la mesa como para darle intimidad a Isabella. Aquello no era buena señal, y empeoró aún más cuando pudo ver lo que había en la pantalla: Edward y ella en plena actuación porno, haciendo el amor contra la pared del ascensor del aparcamiento del complejo Starr.

Intentó hablar y se dio cuenta de que tenía la mano encima de la boca. La apartó.

—¿Cómo… quién…? ¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento muchísimo.

La jueza enarcó las cejas.

—¿Sentirlo? Isabella, no tienes nada que sentir excepto tu mal criterio. Las camas y los dormitorios se inventaron para evitar ese tipo de cosas.

—Fue culpa mía —susurró Isabella—. No quería esperar.

—Isabella —repuso la jueza, cortante—. No es culpa tuya. El culpable es Jacob Black, o eso dice una mujer llamada Vanessa.

Isabella levantó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Ha llamado antes y ha hablado con Heidi. Al parecer, estaba histérica. Ha dicho que ha roto con él porque la engaña y por lo que te ha hecho a ti. Naturalmente, Heidi le ha preguntado a qué se refería con eso último…

—Y así es como se ha enterado de lo de la foto.

—Me temo que sí.

Isabella la miró de nuevo. Empezaba a llenarse de rabia contra Jacob. Estuvo a punto de sacar el móvil y llamarlo, pero no lo hizo. Había muchos Jacobs en el mundo y no podía dedicarse a llamarlos cada vez que apareciera algo horrible en internet. Básicamente, tenía que aprender a lidiar con ello.

Respiró hondo.

—Bueno, menos mal que no tengo celulitis.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas ahora? —preguntó la jueza.

Y a pesar de todo, a pesar del horror, de la humillación y de la vergüenza, lo que ella quería en ese momento era a Edward.

Odiaba que Jacob hubiera hecho algo tan horrible, cruel y vergonzoso, pero tenía que agradecerle que hubiera ayudado a que se solidificaran sus sentimientos por Edward. Porque en ese momento, la estúpida foto podía irse a la porra. A ella sólo le importaba el hombre.

—Entiendo —la jueza sonrió. Aquella mujer siempre había sabido leer muy bien las expresiones de Isabella—. Tendrás que presentármelo. Creo que ese hombre puede ser aún más interesante en persona que en las fotos.

—Lo haré —Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y señaló la pantalla—. Tengo la sensación de haberle fallado.

—Lamento que sientas eso —repuso la jueza—. Porque no es cierto. Sólo me decepcionarías si te escondieras bajo una roca y no lo afrontaras. Si lo ignoraras en vez de aprender de ello.

Isabella pensó en Edward. En llegar a su lado lo antes posible.

Y pensó en otra cosa que tenía que hacer antes de eso.

—No tema —dijo—. He aprendido mucho. Lo prometo.

...

No podía localizarla y su buzón de voz estaba lleno. ¡Maldición!

Había visto la condenada foto pornográfica y no podía localizar a Isabella para decirle… ¿Qué? ¿Que lo sentía? El acto en sí no lo sentía en absoluto. Y Edward no había tenido nada que ver con que la foto llegara a internet, así que, ¿qué era lo que sentía?

Nada.

Pero odiaba que Isabella tuviera que verla. Tuviera que saber que ahora la gente en Dallas la miraba de otra manera.

No habían hecho nada malo, excepto no pensar en las malditas cámaras de seguridad de los ascensores.

No, esa vez había un verdadero culpable. Miró una vez más la nota que le había pasado Angela y sintió su cuerpo encogerse de rabia, una rabia que quemaba en ese momento conduciendo por la autopista Stemmons a una velocidad que no sólo era ilegal, sino probablemente también de idiotas.

—¡Maldita sea! —golpeó el volante y frenó un poco el coche, pues no quería acabar haciendo daño a alguien inocente sólo porque él tuviera que vivir un infierno.

Porque aquello sería lo que ocurriría. Si las fotos de un beso casi habían hecho a Isabella salir corriendo, aquéllas probablemente la harían meterse en una cueva.

No había nada que él pudiera hacer para arreglarlo, pero sabía lo que podía hacer para sentirse mejor y por eso se había metido en la autopista siguiendo las indicaciones de Angela.

En menos de diez minutos estaba en el ascensor, subiendo a las oficinas de Publicidad Power. En menos de quince, entraba en el despacho de Jacob.

Y a los veinte minutos, ya le había dado un puñetazo en la nariz a aquel bastardo.

—¡Aléjate de mi vida! —le dijo—. ¡Aléjate de Isabella! Si vuelves a hacer algo así, te aseguro que te dolerá de verdad. Créeme si te digo que conozco a bastantes clientes tuyos como para provocar una caída importante de tu negocio.

Y se marchó, sin que ninguno de los empleados reaccionara, y dejando a Jacob sangrando por la nariz.

Tal vez no hubiera sido una solución perfecta, pero al menos se sentía mejor.

Con Isabella, sin embargo, no creía que pudiera resolver el tema con la misma eficacia. Sabía muy bien que ella intentaría alejarlo de su vida. Y por eso hacía ahora precisamente lo único que ella no querría que hiciera… iba camino de su casa para esperarla.

...

Por fortuna, Aro Vulturi estaba allí ese día, pues Isabella no estaba segura de que su valor le fuera a durar mucho. Pero tenía algo que decir y quería hacerlo cuanto antes.

—Isabella —Aro le salió al encuentro en la zona de recepción—. ¿Va todo bien?

—¿Ha visto la entrada de hoy en el circuito de blogs? —preguntó ella. Y el modo en que se nubló el rostro de él le dijo que sí—. Bien, pues por eso he venido. ¿Podemos hablar en su despacho?

—Por supuesto.

Fue con ella a un despacho que hacía esquina y le ofreció asiento. Ella declinó, pues prefería hablar de pie. El problema era que no había ensayado lo que quería decir. Había ido directamente, con la cabeza llena de ideas de lo que iba a hacer, y ahora tenía que elegir sus palabras sobre la marcha.

—Sí, bueno, esto es lo que pasa —dijo—. Una mujer muy lista me dijo una vez que tenía que elegir. Tenía que descubrir lo que era importante para mí. Y eso es algo que ya lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido. Es el derecho de apelaciones. Me ha gustado siempre.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso —musitó el señor Vulturi—, pero…

Ella levantó un dedo.

—No, escúcheme. Me encanta. Y lo ejerceré. Me gustaría hacerlo aquí, pero si eso no es posible, siempre puedo encontrar otro bufete. Permítame que hable claro. La cuestión aquí no es sólo que usted me pida que me vaya por la estúpida foto de esta mañana. La cuestión también es que me pida que me vaya por causa de alguna foto. Admito que la del ascensor es un poco fuerte y acepto plena responsabilidad, ¿pero una foto besándome con Edward? ¿Y usted se pone furioso porque él ha salido con muchas mujeres? Lo siento, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi habilidad como abogada. Así que, a menos que quiera despedirme, por favor, no me pida que evite la prensa y los blogs. Porque no puedo. Si estoy con Edward, no puedo. Y pienso estar con él porque él es lo que más quiero en el mundo, más todavía que el derecho de apelaciones y no permitiré que juzguen mi comportamiento personas que no tienen ningún derecho a juzgarlo.

Aro asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, os deseo lo mejor a ambos.

Isabella contuvo el aliento e intentó no mostrar su decepción ante lo que era indudablemente una despedida.

—Por supuesto, espero que te sientas lo bastante cómoda con nosotros para seguir en el bufete y que nos permitas retirar lo que sin duda fue una petición mal planeada para que dejaras de salir con el señor Cullen.

Ella movió la cabeza, intentando entender.

—¿Aquí? Espere. ¿Qué? ¿No me retira su oferta?

—Al contrario. Me has demostrado que posees lo que más nos atrajo de ti para empezar. Pasión. Persuasión —se levantó y le tendió la mano—. Disfruta del tiempo que te queda con la jueza, Isabella. Esto pasará. Estas cosas siempre pasan.

Isabella pensó que él tenía razón. El escándalo siempre acababa por desaparecer.

El amor, en cambio, duraba para siempre. Y una relación también. Al menos si se la cuidaba bien.

Y eso era lo que pensaba hacer ella en aquel momento. Porque no quería esperar ni un minuto más para empezar a compartir su vida con Edward.

Esa vez sí pensó en lo que iba a decir durante el camino a su casa. Lo llamaría y lo invitaría a ir allí y, cuando llegara, se lo diría todo. Porque la verdad era que estaba dispuesta a buscar un compromiso. Dispuesta a hacer casi todo lo que fuera preciso si eso implicaba que podrían estar juntos.

Sólo esperaba que él también lo estuviera. Porque la clave estaba en aquel «casi». Y a menos que cada uno de ellos cediera un poco, no podrían acabar juntos. Y esa posibilidad la aterrorizaba.

Cuando paró, no vio el coche de él, pero eso no era raro porque le había dado llave del garaje.

Y cuando entró, lo encontró sentado a la mesa de la cocina.

—Isabella —él se puso en pie al verla—. Lo siento mucho…

Ella se llevó un dedo a los labios para hacerle guardar silencio.

—He estado pensando y tengo algo que decir. Puedo vivir viendo mi foto en la prensa y en los blogs. Tal vez no como la de hoy, pues me gustan las fotos menos atrevidas, pero siempre que esté claro quién soy y en qué punto estoy en relación a ti, no me preocupa. Pero eso sólo funciona si estamos juntos. Juntos de verdad. No me interesa soportar este tipo de humillaciones por una aventura.

—Yo sé que quiero más —repuso él.

—Eso dices, pero no puedo tener una relación con un hombre que no está.

Él arrugó la frente.

—Estoy aquí.

—Pero si estás en Dubai, en Australia o en París, no estás. Y la cuestión es que no yo no puedo irme de Dallas. No quiero hacerlo. Es mi hogar —suspiró—. Mejor dicho, eso no es cierto. Podría irme —vio la expresión de sorpresa y alegría de él—, pero sólo si puedo creer que encontraremos un hogar juntos en otra parte. No me iré de Dallas para vagar como una nómada.

—Yo…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no contestes. Ya he dicho todo lo que quiero decir hoy y ahora lo que necesito es un baño y dormir un rato. Mañana —lo tomó de la mano, lo acompañó a la puerta y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios—. Piensa en lo que te he dicho y nos veremos mañana por la noche en la gran inauguración.

Le acarició la mejilla, obligándose a no llorar y rezando para que él la quisiera al menos la mitad de lo que lo quería ella. Abrió la puerta y salió con él.

—Te amo, Edward. Y te veré pronto.

Volvió a entrar, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella confiando en no haber cometido un error.

...

Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que había tenido que hacer en las últimas veinticuatro horas, a Edward le sorprendía que la inauguración de Paraíso estuviera lista a tiempo. Había tenido un montón de asuntos pendientes de última hora, por no hablar de lo mucho que se había visto obligado a pensar.

Hasta había pasado con el coche delante de la casa de sus padres en Plano. No había parado, pero tampoco había estrellado el coche ni se había visto embargado por el deseo de abandonar el país, así que consideraba el viaje un éxito.

Y por supuesto, había hecho un montón de arreglos de última hora. Para empezar, había pedido ayuda a Emmett, después de explicarle la situación.

—Ahora la pelota está en tu lado del campo —le había dicho su amigo—. No lo estropees.

Cuando Edward le había explicado lo que intentaba hacer, Emmett había accedido a ocupar su puesto en la cita de la subasta si la ganadora, Rosalie Hale, daba su aprobación. Por fortuna, Rosalie era una romántica a la que le gustó la historia que le contó Edward. Y le gustó aún más la limusina y la cita que éste le preparó.

Al menos eso había salido bien.

Pero el resto, la parte relacionada con Isabella… A Edward no se le había ocurrido que ella pudiera no estar en casa y ahora se sentía como un tonto de pie delante de la casa con una limusina detrás.

«Idiota».

Por supuesto, lo era. Y en cuanto viera a Isabella, procuraría hacerle ver que se daba cuenta de que lo era.

Entretanto, tenía que llegar a la inauguración y, después de meterle una nota a Isabella por debajo de la puerta, volvió a la limusina y se sirvió un whisky. Teniendo en cuenta la gente a la que tendría que hablar esa noche y lo que pensaba decir, iba a necesitar toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.

Cuando llegó, Paraíso estaba fantástica. Los empleados habían hecho un trabajo increíble y las luces de señalización parecían saltar del edificio a la oscuridad y daban al lugar un resplandor celestial.

Y el brillo suave de la luna llena hacía que resultara aún más hermoso.

Edward deseaba que Isabella estuviera allí para verlo con él.

Recorrió con la vista la multitud que esperaba para entrar en la discoteca, pero no la encontró, y el peso de la soledad cayó sobre él. ¿Cuántas inauguraciones había hecho solo? No lo sabía, pero ahora tenía la sensación de que no podría continuar sin ella a su lado.

Pero el podio estaba instalado y era casi la hora de empezar. No tenía elección.

La limusina recorrió despacio el estrecho camino de la entrada y Edward salió entre aplausos.

Alzó las manos, tanto en un gesto de saludo como para detener los aplausos, y la gente guardó silencio.

—No se dejen engañar por el podio y la multitud —dijo cuando empezó la conferencia de prensa—. Voy a ser breve porque sé que la mayoría están aquí por una sola razón, entrar a bailar.

La multitud vitoreó y él dejó vagar la vista entre la gente. Seguía sin haber ni rastro de Isabella.

—Pero antes quiero hablarles de una mujer muy especial. Algunos seguramente habrán visto las fotos de ella. Y en ese caso, bueno, sabrán lo hermosa que es— añadió nervioso—. Pero lo que quizá no sepan es quién es. Se llama Isabella. Y es la mujer a la que amo.

Esa vez, cuando miró la multitud, sí la encontró. Los ojos de ella estaban brillantes por la sorpresa y tenía la boca entreabierta, como si quisiera decirle algo y no supiera cómo ponerlo en palabras. Un grupo pequeño retrocedió a su alrededor y la miró a ella en vez de a él.

—Isabella —dijo Edward—. Lo siento. Y te quiero.

«Te quiero», repuso ella con los labios.

El grupo que la rodeaba empezó a aplaudir.

—Cuando estás enamorado, cambian cosas —prosiguió Edward—. Algunos quizá sepan que estoy en proceso de crear un cierto número de discotecas en otros países. Y ese plan sigue en pie, pero voy a tener que delegar más en mi equipo y viajar menos. Ahora es importante para mí estar en casa. Y mi casa está aquí, en Dallas —respiró hondo—. En la ciudad donde nací.

La multitud guardaba silencio, pero Isabella oía un golpeteo débil. Después de un momento, comprendió que era el latido de su corazón.

—Y por si piensan que no hablo en serio —continuó, aunque sólo la miraba a ella—, hoy he apalabrado una casa. Eso no quiere decir que tenga que vivir en ella ni que tenga que comprarla, pero el engranaje ha empezado a moverse. Francamente, creo que ya tengo un hogar en Dallas. Pero eso tengo que esperar para verlo.

Ella asintió con la barbilla y él sonrió ampliamente.

Se quedaría en casa con ella.

La amaba.

—Isabella Swan —dijo por el micrófono—. Esta discoteca está dedicada a ti. Porque yo no conocía el paraíso hasta que te encontré —la miró a los ojos—. Te quiero. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de cortar la cinta?

La petición la sorprendió, pero la gente que la rodeaba se mostró encantada de abrirle paso. Llego al estrado y Edward tendió la mano y rozó la suya con las puntas de los dedos. El gesto bastó para derretirla.

—¿Te vas a quedar de verdad? —preguntó.

—De verdad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te quiero. Y porque aquí está mi casa.

—Pero tu infancia, tus padres…

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pequeñas molestias —dijo—. Mi casa está aquí porque tú estás aquí.

Le pasó las tijeras y ella cortó la cinta que bloqueaba la puerta entre aplausos fervorosos y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la gente.

Edward la abrazó.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella.

—Nunca he estado más seguro de nada —repuso él—. Aunque debo confesar que no quiero la casa para la que he dejado el depósito. Tengo otro lugar en mente. Tiene unos suelos fantásticos de cemento pulido.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Es una casa muy solicitada, pero soy amiga de la dueña. Estoy segura de que podrá haberte un hueco.

—Bien.

—Podrías haberme hablado a solas —dijo ella—. No tenías por qué hacerlo delante de todo el mundo. Les has hablado de nosotros a todos.

—¿Eso es malo?

Ella pensó un momento y negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—Me alegro. Porque necesitaba que el mundo supiera que eres mía. Y —añadió, después de darle un beso rápido en los labios— que yo también soy tuyo. Te quiero, Isabella. Y siempre te querré.

Y con la multitud aplaudiendo y las cámaras disparando, la besó con fuerza bajo el resplandor suave de la luna llena brillante.

E Isabella pensó que aquello sí era una buena foto para los blogs.

FIN

Gracias por leer y sus reviews.

Que tengan una hermosa semana.

Saludos,

Marie ƸӜƷ


End file.
